<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets by PlueschEinhorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948712">Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlueschEinhorn/pseuds/PlueschEinhorn'>PlueschEinhorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If Goh was a girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters are a litte bit older, Childhood Memories, Concerns, Dub names, F/M, Growing Up, Secrets, Siblings, changes, female Gou | Goh, many others of Ash's friends are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlueschEinhorn/pseuds/PlueschEinhorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of the idea her parents wanted a boy, Goh acted up like one since childhood and everyone believed she was one. Goh was happy with that, but while becoming older she began to feel uncomfortable and guilty because it was all just a lie. She decides to clarify the truth.<br/>Of course it's not easy to talk about her true feelings, but especially Ash is like a difficult obstruction. It's like a curse that there's no good time for Goh to have that important talk with him. But she doesn't know she's not the only one hiding secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh &amp; Gou no Rabbifuto | Goh's Raboot, Gou | Goh &amp; Sakuragi Koharu | Chloe Cerise, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hikari | Dawn &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If Goh was a girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pretend to be someone else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, my first try to write a fanfiction in English. Hope this will end well ... And sorry for my grammar and other mistakes. </p><p>By the way characters are older than in the anime, because I don’t like the thought Ash is still ten years old … After traveling through all these regions he has to become older (in my opinion). In this story characters like Ash and Goh are 14 years old (and I use the English names).</p><p>And please don’t hate me for making Goh a girl in this story (‘real’ name confirmed later) … I know Goh is a boy and I don’t think the anime will change this … But this story was just an idea I had, and I really want to give it a try. But maybe someone will like this, except me.</p><p>I hope the first chapter isn’t too boring, since not much happens although I wrote much for that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of these days again … It all felt so wrong. It would be so much easier just being honest to everyone, not pretending to be someone else … Or it would be worse, after lying to everyone.<br/>Goh knew <em>he</em> has to tell the truth someday, otherwise someone will find out and this wouldn’t end up well by guarantee. People would understand even less than the truth was proclaimed by Goh self … The secret that <em>he</em> was a <em>she</em>. A girl. Or something like that, Goh wasn’t sure of it sometimes.</p><p>Specifically, Goh was just unsettled by seeing how most other girls act. She felt so different, like she wouldn’t belong anywhere as a girl … Not to mention she not really had belong somewhere by acting like a boy for a long time … Goh shook her head lightly, like it wasn’t the time to think of that. But she couldn’t deny she still felt a little bit lonely sometimes, because of hiding the truth with no one to talk about her true feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Of course her family knew she was a girl, everything else would be hilarious. But her parents believed their daughter identify herself as a boy, by some misunderstandings caused by Goh in the childhood … And now she felt like the most stupid human alive for that. For never correcting them, just enjoying their acceptant and words of being loved.</p><p>
  <em>“Please, why won’t you wear any of these cute dresses or other clothing daddy and I pick out for you?”<br/>“Because I don’t like them, it’s uncomfortable to wear! And the clothes grandma gives me are looking way better on me.”<br/>“But Sweetie, you look almost like a boy with them …”<br/>“I’d prefer to be a boy anyways. I don’t see the problem.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goh remembered this little conversation with her mother very well. Maybe because she was sure this is one of the main reasons of this dilemma. At first her mother had looked really shocked, but after a little while of silence she had gently stroked through her child’s hair und said soft that everything will be alright and how much her parents love her … And later, probably after a talk with his wife, her father had said the same to his little child …<br/>Goh remembered how happy she was back than and totally got used to act up like a boy. It was like she did everything possible to show this to her parents, like she made herself believe this makes them happy, too. She imagined they wanted a son more than a daughter, and if she acted like one, her parents would be so proud and spent more time with her, instead of always working …</p><p>Of course this didn’t happen, no matter how much Goh had tried. But she didn’t stop anything of this, maybe because there was still hope … And she loved to hear how much they love her. But the feeling they still prefer their work slightly had broken her heart, it still does. Even by knowing how important it is for many people, she couldn’t help it … It was like everything was for nothing at all.</p><p>Why the hell they never asked her specific if she really feels like a boy? Or what was so difficult to tell them she just didn’t like this bright, mostly girly clothes they bought, with this unnecessary accessories? That she would wear a dress, if it was in different colors for example. Like her favorite color red, or something dark …</p><p> </p><p>Goh signed inaudibly, it was pointless. She cannot change the past, but she also didn’t know how to educate her parents about her true feelings. Especially when she was unsure of them herself … To tell the truth wouldn’t just mean to open up to her family … She would have to say it to everyone. To begin with her long time only friend Chloe, who always thought of Goh as a boy because she introduced herself as one. How should she explain herself, after all those years not telling the truth to her childhood friend? It was just too painful to imagine telling her like she would to her parents, because they know for so long.<br/>And what would everyone else say? The others at the institute … Would Professor Cerise be angry at her for lying, maybe even want her to quit being a researcher by disguise? Goh trembled a little bit, what would happen to all her Pokémon at this case? She tried to calm down quickly, Chloe’s father was nice and wouldn’t do anything like that. Goh was sure of this and hoped everything would work out not that bad, one day she was ready to tell everyone the truth.</p><p>Furthermore she wanted to stop acting like a boy without feeling as one. This was some kind of disrespectful towards people out there who were really born with the wrong gender, like she wanted to make fun of them. But this was never her intention, her younger self didn’t think about something like that. And also not about the consequences difficulties in her later life.</p><p>Goh decided to stop just thinking about her own problems and saw thoughtful to the boy next to her. Ash looked unusual silent out of the window of the plane back to Kanto, his partner Pikachu sat sleepy on his lab. Goh began to worry about him more and more. Was the phone call from his mother more serious than the trainer from Pallet Town admitted? It was difficult to believe there was any other case. After the last week were so good all in all …</p><p> </p><p><br/>Professor Cerise told them about the four totem guardians of Alola and Ash mentioned he met them all at his time there. The professor had been so curious about that he asked his both researchers to travel to this region at once, and asked for studying the different types of Oricorio additionally. Since Ash seemed to be some kind of friend especially with Tapu Koko, he was sure the Pokemon would show themselves to him. And they really did, it was unbelievable how easy they had taken photos of this legends and everything else. They must trusted Ash very well … And Goh felt a little bit out of place.</p><p>It was not only then. The most time in Alola she felt like this, like Goh didn’t know anything about Ash. She was surprised to hear he was the first champion of the Alola League, but first she thought maybe she didn’t hear about this because she was not that interested in battling.<br/>But meeting all the people there made her feel some kind of unsure … Goh was glad all these people were very nice, but it was like Ash was friends with everyone, while she almost had no one. And all the other things he never mentioned to her before … That he spent a whole semester at the Pokemon School there right before becoming a researcher, his classmates, his Pokemon living with his second family in Alola which will become parents in some months … Well, the last thing was a surprise for Ash too, but still …<br/><br/></p><p><br/>There was so much Goh didn’t know about Ash. She was like informed about the fact that he travelled many regions before they met, but she never got told much about what he did there from himself. Just some little information, when he got asked for something indeed. Goh still asked herself, if it was always like that for him … Making some friends, travel around for a while and after the league is over he says goodbye to his companions und never comes back. Ash didn’t had to tell Goh he traveled with others through the regions, he was the type for being in company und she just knew it was like that.<br/>Actually it was no big deal, it was his own life and she didn’t even tell him she was not what he thought <em>he</em> is, but still … Would he also leave and go to another place when he gets the chance to do something … better than being a researcher? Goh started to wince just by thinking about that case … She didn’t want that to happen, he was the closest friend she ever had … And she wasn’t even able to tell him the truth about herself … Of course he will leave when he finds out …</p><p> </p><p>“Ra …” Goh first scared a little bit when her Pokemon began to yawn, but then she apologized to her partner.<br/>“Sorry Raboot, I didn’t mean to wake you up. You can go back to sleep.” But the rabbit Pokemon on her lap didn’t, instead he inspected her with a carefully look. Like he sensed there was something that bordered his trainer. Goh looked back and tried to smile, pretending like everything was alright. But Raboot seemed not to believe, he putted his hands in his fur pockets and looked like question critical at his feeds.<br/>Goh signed out silent, but was at least a little bit relieved her Pokemon didn’t go away or anything like that. She was happy her first Pokemon was still at her side, not gone away when there was the chance after some misunderstandings, and it was a little bit like they began to become closer again …</p><p>But Goh couldn’t get around of thinking if Raboot knew that his trainer was a girl, and not a boy like it seemed to be to others … After all this Pokemon slept in the same bed with her since she had caught him as a Scorbunny … Goh began to think she carried these thoughts too far. She was far away from being an adult woman, guessed her breasts where too small to get noticed … But this could change sooner or later and that wasn’t the only difference to a boy …<br/>Goh shook her head with slight red cheeks to throw off this thoughts, it was going to get hilarious. At least she never walked around naked or lightly dressed, not even in the room she shared with Ash. Of course not … And when it was about to change clothes she always hurried. So there was no way that anyone had notice her secret yet, she was sure about that.</p><p> </p><p>And after all … Do Pokemon even care if a human is male or female? Goh decided to stay at the opinion they didn’t, because she not saw any reason why. And also she wanted it to be like this, at least she wouldn’t have to justify herself in that case to all her Pokemon. But to be sure, she wished to understand the language of Pokemon … It would be so much easier just to ask … But would she even dare? Once again she looked at Ash, who seemed to sleep as well as his Pikachu. Sometimes it was like he could understand all Pokemon, he was just great …</p><p>Goh felt a little bit red on her face, thinking of yesterday when they were at the beach and she didn’t want to go swimming. She just said she couldn’t swim very well and it would distract from tasks being a researcher, but then Ash wanted to teach it. Of course his former classmates being there wanted to help too and told about the Pokemon she’ll see by diving. Especially a girl named Lana who seemed to love everything to do with water …</p><p>Goh was still glad she managed to get away fast enough, this would have been ended up in a tragedy. One of the worst cases others noticed her acting … She was instead catching some new Pokemon together with Raboot, but of course Ash asked later what was wrong. But before Goh got in trouble to explain, there was the phone call of his mother …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?,” Goh asked concerned when they were at the train station of Saffron City back in Kanto. Both researchers had to take separate trains, because Ash had to get home to Pallet Town for a few days. Goh will go back to Vermilion City as planned, but not the institute. It was decided by Professor Cerise that without Ash there, Goh will visit her family for a while as well.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will work out fine as always.” Ash smiled with Pikachu on his shoulder and before Goh could say anything else his train arrived at the station. “Uh, I have to hurry up a little. See ya, Goh!”</p><p>“… Yes, bye.” The trainer alongside Raboot looked back at Ash and his Pokemon running to the train and after they were out of sign, she slowly walked to the train she would have to take in a half hour. Again Raboot looked a little bit questioningly at his trainer and Goh couldn’t help it. She was still worried about Ash, but this visit to her family could be a chance to make things clear …</p><p>While thinking of how to manage the best, she got her stomach hurt more and more. She hoped this was just a sign of the agitation she felt and continued her way home together with Raboot. Her first Pokemon and of course her family will learn about her true feelings, and after that she planned to tell everyone she was a girl. Like she knew there wasn’t too much time left …</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late when Goh arrived at home together with Raboot. The train had some delay on the way to Vermilion City and so they missed the right bus. There was no other choice to wait for another one that drives some different route, a total roundabout way … But it was better than to walk, mostly because Goh’s hurting stomach was getting worse. She was thinking about getting ill, the pain wasn’t going to be less even when Goh decided the talk with her parents had to wait until the next day. She felt weird and it was difficult to hide this little suffer in front of Raboot. Goh could swear her Pokémon looked sometimes skeptical to her, but also worried.</p><p>“I’m alright, I guess … See, we are almost there!” She pointed at one of the buildings in front of them. “After some rest I will feel much better.” Goh was relieved they made it home before it was completely dark outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s so nice to see you again! How have you been?” Goh’s parents were glad to see their child back home. Goh was about to greet and tell them she has been good, but feeling a little bit ill in the moment. But her mother kept talking after giving a hug. “I bet you are hungry, we are too. Work was busy today and we arrived home just a few minutes ago. We just heard you’re about to visit, and now you’re already here.” The woman smiled. “Just be patient, I’ll prepare dinner at once. And while eating you have to tell what you saw and done since last time.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Goh just answered and felt slightly lost. She saw how happy her parents were, but she was some kind of afraid about the things she wanted to tell them. But for this moment she tried to ignore her pain, not only the physical ones. “Where’s grandma? Already asleep?”</p><p>“She got on a trip to the Unova region, I think it was Nimbasa City,” her father explained. “A friend from her youth lives there and she got invited.”</p><p>“I see …” Goh was holding her stomach unnoticed, it was hurting worse again. She felt really sick, the pain was like coming and going.</p><p><br/>“Oh, looks like your Pokémon evolved.” Of course he and his wife noticed earlier that little Scorbunny from last time was now a Raboot. But her father thought his child was sad that grandma wasn’t here, so he tried to distract with some other topic. “You know what? It’s amazing how much it fits to your clothing now.”</p><p>“Hm …” Goh wasn’t listening properly and didn’t really got that one, while her Pokémon was acting up cool with hiding a smile. “Eh … Sorry, I think I have to use the toilet.” She rushed away to the bathroom, just by the way hearing her parents asking if everything was alright. But she didn’t cared at this moment and when she was about to pull her pants down and to sit on the toilet, she realized why she was feeling that strange … Goh wasn’t even able to make a sound or to move, until she scared by some knocking at the door.</p><p>“Sure you’re alright?,” she heard her father asking worried in front of the bathroom. “You looked so pale before running in there.” Goh began to shiver, she didn’t know how to answer and panicked when she noticed the doorknob was about to pushed down.</p><p>“N-no, please don’t come in!,” she began to beg.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“A-at least call mom …” Goh was trying her best to hold back the tears and hoped she was able to continue when her mother showed up all anxious about what was wrong …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh knew it would be the case sooner or later. But she really didn’t expect having her first menstruation at a time like this … It was such ironic, it happened just when she was thinking to proclaim about her true feelings … She would laugh if it wasn’t that embarrassing. Her mother understood the problem fast and cared for Goh, although she didn’t said much about it. Like her mother wasn’t sure what to say, thinking about it drove Goh almost crazy. She believed it was all her own fault.</p><p>Of course her parents were some kind of speechless. What should they say to their daughter they believed feeling like a boy in a situation like this? Properly they didn’t think about a scenario like that before because of this misunderstanding, like they have forgotten their child was a girl. Goh couldn’t blame them for this and felt guilty instead. Like she really failed and now she was sure her parents are disappointed. She still thought they wanted a son, and felt like kept in their mind this isn’t the case.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she suddenly heard her mother saying with a quiet voice while she stroke carefully over her child’s head. Goh was in her bed after this terrible evening, pretending to sleep already. She decided to stay like that and even didn’t look up when her mother was about to leave the room.</p><p>“Good night …” Goh hadn’t much time to think about why her mother had apologized. As soon as she left, the young researcher noticed something was lay down next to her in the bed. She knew it was Raboot waiting for them being alone, like he was too proud to do this while Goh’s mother was around. But Goh didn’t mind and was happy Raboot being here, and he slept by her side more often lately. She asked herself if her partner understood what was going on, properly he thought his trainer was ill and needed some rest.</p><p> </p><p>Goh felt better by knowing Raboot cared for her and of course the painkiller her parents gave her began to work. She realized how tired she was, no wonder after this long travel and this nerve-wracking stuff. She thought about Ash, who was at his home as well. She was wondering if he was alright, after all his mother was insisting him to come home as soon as possible. Maybe she should call him tomorrow? Or maybe not, what if she’ll disturb him in some way?</p><p>Goh decided it was time to sleep when she heard Raboot slightly snooze. She tried to think of something nice, so that she wouldn’t have some bad sleep. Quickly the memory of Ash protecting all the Ivysaur from Team Rocket came in her mind. The moment she realized Ash might be the greatest person out there …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already midday when Goh woke up the next day. Her parents left a note in the kitchen they were heading to work. Goh signed, she knew that without reading and focused on the more interesting thing, there were the leftovers from last dinner in the fridge. She began to warm them up at once, she was hungry and of course Raboot was as well.</p><p>After that restful lunch Goh had to take a shower. Although the warm water felt really good and she was refreshed after that, she began to feel nervous again. If her parents aren’t about to come home too late, she would have to start that important talk with them … She was sitting a little bit tensed in her room, in front of her computer screens and acted like she was searching for more information about Mew. Normally she would like to do that, but now she wouldn’t be able to focus … She didn’t even notice Raboot standing at a corner of the room, observing her surreptitiously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the early evening Goh’s parents really came home in time. Goh remembered the rare days this was the case and how happy she was back then every time. But now, like this was a sign of destiny, she felt different about that. Of course she was glad she had the chance to clarify her problems, but she still wasn’t sure how to start. If she knew she wouldn’t need to be to one to begin the big talk …</p><p>“Look, we bought some nice dinner and even some Pokémon food,” her mother announced in exaggerated good mood. “Come on, let’s eat all together.” Goh first was surprised and about to sit down, but got unsettled when Raboot took the Pokémon food and gone to Goh’s room without looking at any of the humans around him.</p><p>Goh signed quietly, did she messed up again? She bet her partner was mad because she didn’t really care for him all day, there was no other reason why he should walked away. She doubt Raboot knew she had to talk to her parents alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you eat? Don’t you like it, or are you feeling worse again?” Her mother asked in such an absent way that Goh began to understand something was about to be not alright. Neither of them was in a really good mood, like they were trying to hide a problem … A problem they were going to talk about. Goh felt like being pushed into the corner and was about to take the conversation in her own hands.</p><p>“It’s just … We have to talk.” She felt like having a lump in the throat and asked herself if she really was ready for this. Even more surprised she was when her father began to talk after being quite all the time.</p><p>“Yes, we know … Oh no, it was a stupid idea to relax the mood before talking. It was my fault.” The man looked like feeling sorry, but continued to talk. “Well … We’re so sorry you have to go through this. It’s our mistake … If we were just looking more after you.” Goh didn’t understand exactly what he was talking about until this short break. “Maybe … if we can help you feeling more like the boy you want to be … Listen, we’ll look for a doctor who can … fix things for you. Honestly, we don’t know much about all of this. But someone who’s familiar with that will know what to do.”</p><p>“No, I … Listen-“</p><p>“You don’t have to be afraid, Goh,” her mother tried to calm her down after hearing how fearful her child sounded. “We’ll support you in the best way we can, you can trust us.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if!” Her parents were some kind of shocked when Goh stand up immediately and began to shout at them. “How should I count on you when you’re almost never there?! Do you even listen to yourselves?!” It was like Goh wasn’t in control of herself, all these words were about to burst out of her. “If you really care for me you’d know I didn’t ever felt that way! I more felt like compelled to do like that because of your crappy wish of having a son! But the truth is that you don’t know anything about me!” She wasn’t about to stop, even by this incredulous speechless look of her parents. Goh looked directly to her mother. “And you really thought I’m not a real girl because I didn’t like those ugly dresses back then? Come on, I never saw you or even grandma wearing such laughable clothing!”</p><p>“What the … Please, settle down and-“</p><p>“No!,” Goh almost screamed at her mother and knocked away the hand her father was about to place at her shoulder. “W-why don’t you just g-go back to work and l-leave me alone like y-you always d-do? I … I already k-know you’d love to … E-especially more than spending some time with m-me …” She just stopped as she felt her almost red cheeks becoming wet, like she didn’t realize she’d began to cry before. At once she wasn’t able to say anything else, looking at her hurt and maybe upset parents, just realizing what she accused them to have all done wrong. “No, I …” The tears were becoming more and more, she couldn’t believe which horrible things she said. Her parents tried to be supporting and understanding, while she acted up like that. “I-I’m so sorry, p-please …”</p><p> </p><p>Goh ran to her room immediately when she couldn’t hold back more of her crying. She was like slamming the door behind her and locked up at once. She felt like a mess and couldn’t even look at Raboot, who was standing in front of her and seemed to be very agitated. Gou took the Pokéball before she was about to cry even more and send her partner inside of it.</p><p>She didn’t want to be mean, but she couldn’t bear to declare herself right know. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Raboot didn’t eat that much of the Pokémon food, so he must have been eavesdropping the whole thing. But Gou wasn’t mad at him, she shouted loud enough that he’d have heard even if he wasn’t planning to.</p><p>Before the girl was able to think about anything else, she noticed her parents followed and were knocking at the door right know. While they were begging her to come out and talk about all of this, Goh could only lie down at her bed and whine about them to forgive her …</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goh hadn’t left her bed since that awful discussion, or more like a quarrel with her parents. She still couldn’t believe all this bad things she said to them … She felt like a brute, unable to face them ever again. The only good matter was her grandma not being at home currently, Goh didn’t even want to imagine the terrible things she could have said to her.</p>
<p>Hours must have been passed since Goh ran in her room and thought about everything. She had been busy with everything for so long, but still she ruined it all. No matter how her parents thought about her acting up like a boy for maybe some childish reasons, lying so many years every day … At least now they would be as angry as never before and hating her for being such an ungrateful child, causing nothing but trouble.</p>
<p>Goh had no idea how late it was. She wasn’t really interested in watching at the clock, but guessed it might be before midnight. Her parents had given up for a long time to persuade her to unlock the door, but it was like Goh could still hear them talking all along, maybe they were still at the kitchen. The girl was sure they would never stay awake long when they had to work the next day. That’s the reason why Goh bet it couldn’t be that late.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t ignore they were still talking in the kitchen … Of course they were speaking about her. Or <em>him</em>, if Goh was right of thinking they would prefer things to be like that. Goh couldn’t blame them, after accusing them all this subjects they had to talk about these matters. But still … It was like Goh had to know what they were talking about <em>exactly</em>. She couldn’t help but got up and walked to the door of the room. Slowly and being careful to not make any sound, she locked up the door and opened it a crack. Secretly she began to eavesdrop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe it …” Goh’s father was sitting on a chair, putting his hands together over his head. “How could he say … eh, she say all those insane things? And why did she do all this stuff, acting like a boy without feeling as one … None of this makes any sense to me!”</p>
<p>“Don’t get upset, darling. Please …” His wife was as helpless as he was. “Maybe our thoughts we’re not spending enough time with her weren’t that wrong at all. Just in another direction we were thinking …”</p>
<p>“I can’t bear to have done everything wrong, and I guess it’s the same for you.” He stand up and was about to leave the kitchen. “I need to know immediately what all of this is about.”</p>
<p>“W-wait, what exactly are you going to do?” Goh’s mother took him at once by the hand, hoping to hold him back. “Do you want to break the door open and force her to say things you want to hear? It will only make things worse!”</p>
<p>“Do you really think it could get worse than it is right now? I don’t think so!” Goh got some kind of scared when she heard her father speaking out louder and louder. She thought of locking up the door again and hiding somewhere in her room, but she was like frozen. “You know very well how difficult it was to defend our child from other people who thought she was lunatic, or like an awful failure … But we were always sure everything is alright as long as she is happy. We gave it all that she feels accepted and safe … And what was it all for?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You’ll wake up the neighbors, if-“</p>
<p>“What do I care about these people who tear their mouths apart because of all this stuff? It is much worse to be insulted by our own child after all we have done!” Goh felt like being guilty of everything and though about pulling herself together. She was about to step into the kitchen and apologize, but stopped at once when she heard the glass breaking at the ground. She moved back unconsciously and barely noticed the startled sound of her mother.</p>
<p>“I-is everything alright?” Goh was like fortunate that she was overlooked and her father seemed to calm down.</p>
<p>“Yes … I’m sorry. I know this was one of your favorite glasses. Don’t worry, I will immediately dispose of the broken pieces.” He began to sweep the shards together. “Please forgive me this behavior … I don’t understand how that could have happened.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay as long nobody is injured,” she comforted him. “Listen … Let’s sleep a night to think about it. I’m sure tomorrow will be better, and we can try to clarify everything.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, this might be the best …” Goh was wondering why her father sounded so … embarrassed, but didn’t want to eavesdrop anymore. Noiseless she pulled the door shut behind her and was standing in her room, like at a loss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This clueless feeling didn’t even disappear after she lay down again. She was in bed, just starring at the ceiling. More confused as even before … But in the end she came to the conclusion that her parents were justifiably furious at her. The best proof was her father getting so angry, she’d never seen him like this before. Normally he was always that calm, Goh never imagined he could be like that … But no wonder with everything that she predicted before. The girl could only hope that he and her mother would accept an apology.</p>
<p>She was so tired she couldn’t even cry anymore. She turned her head to the table where she put down Raboot in his Pokéball. Preferably she would like to take this capsule and let her partner out of it, but she adorned herself to do that. She didn’t know what to say to him, certainly Raboot would be mad at her … Almost like her parents were already …</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess they were all right,” she whispered sadly. Goh thought of her problems finding friends in the past. It was never easy, almost all the other children were talking bad about her. Nobody except Chloe wanted to play with <em>that strange kid</em>. It hurt Goh so much she decided it was unnecessary to have more friends besides Chloe … Even if she never admitted this was the main reason. Apart from feeling her safer with less friends, because Goh thought there would be less people who could notice she was a girl.</p>
<p>And deep in her heart there was something like … detestation towards these cowards. Goh bet no one of this stupid children ever knew she was a girl, they were just parroting their silly parents words … Calling her <em>that thing</em> without knowing why some of the adults addressed her like that … It was so cruel. Like these children were just doing it, because it was fun to hurt someone. Goh ignored it most of the time, but there were days she felt like despair every moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It got a little bit better when she got older, it was like the others lost interest in mocking her. Like it wasn’t funny enough when <em>that thing</em> didn’t even try to defend <em>itself</em> … Goh was glad most time she was left in peace, but there was another reason she decided to skip school. Getting older meant it was easier for others to notice her secret, puberty was such a crap like she got to know now. And when there was the time she and her classmates were old enough that they had to wear school uniforms … She didn’t go to school anymore. It was too embarrassing …</p>
<p>Goh didn’t even know if she was going to have a uniform for males or females. She surreptitiously was hoping to get the girls uniform, because it doesn’t look that stupid like the one for boys. But this would have covered up her secret … Goh was sure she had no other choice than skipping school. She was afraid that everyone would laugh about her and the real bullying could begin …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goh was turning around in her bed, trying to forget these needless thoughts. She knew she couldn’t change anything of the past, and that not everyone was that wicked … Now that she was a researcher at Professor Cerise’s institute she was sure it was right to leave school. Everyone there was nice, she loved all the Pokémon she caught so far und met many new people. It was still unbelievable that everything went so good …</p>
<p>At first she was afraid Ash would turn out to be like all these other meanies, but she was never so wrong. Ash really was the kindest person she ever met, like Lugia had a reason to let them ride together on its back, these two kids out of all people … Maybe something like destiny? Oh no, Goh rolled her eyes. She didn’t believe in these though. Only in hoping Ash would understand when she was ready to tell him …</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey …” Goh woke up by hearing a familiar voice next to her. She began to blink and was wondering when she had fallen asleep, or for how long she was sleeping. But she was awake at once she realized her mother was sitting on her bed with a warm expression on her face. Goh was surprised and got distracted from the first shock. “Good morning … I hope you slept well …”</p>
<p>“Mum …” Goh didn’t dare to look her in the eyes. She hurried to get up and sat nervously next to her. “I … I’m so sorry … for everything. I’m not sure how to explain all these things, but -“ Goh stopped speaking by surprise when her mother was hugging her tightly.</p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s alright … You don’t need to be afraid …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you at work?” Goh felt unsure. “And … I was so mean, and thankless. All those horrible things I said …”</p>
<p>“I decided to stay at home, your father promised he can handle things alone for today and will hurry to come home early,” her mother explained calm. “Because … we thought it’s important for you not being alone today. You must feel unsettled and please don’t worry … I called Professor Cerise and told him you have a fever. Maybe it’s better you stay at home a few days more.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Goh whispered. “But what is about last evening?”</p>
<p>“Listen … You’re not the only one who made mistakes. Of course it was hurting to hear all those things in that way … But we think there’s a truth in these words. Maybe you did so because there was no other choice we’d understand.” The woman signed. “I’m especially sorry for everything. If I had been more often there for you, maybe I would have noticed how you really feel.”</p>
<p><br/>“I doubt that, I’m just a selfish child that causes you nothing but trouble without even thinking.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t say that,” her mother immediately said. “There’s nothing like a perfect human anywhere, and some of your behaviors might have been because of us … But tell me, what made you think we wished for a son instead of a daughter?”</p>
<p>“Um …” Goh gulped. “You and dad … You seemed so sympathetic when I claimed to prefer being a boy. Well, I guessed that has to mean you’re satisfied with that. And this would involve you wanted a boy anyway.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you understand it all wrong”, her mother whispered sadly. “We just wanted to show you that we love you no matter what and that you end up being happy.”</p>
<p>“Seems typical to me.” Goh was about to falling apart internally. “Guess I was always unable to perceive any feelings. Like an eccentric …”</p>
<p><br/>“Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses.” She hugged her daughter again to comfort her a little bit. “And to be honest, I often thought it’s my mistake … I don’t know if we ever told you, but you were born three weeks early. I was so afraid you wouldn’t make it and was always asking myself why this had to happen, or what I had done wrong … But I’m glad you have done well and you’re healthy. In the end that’s all that matters.”</p>
<p>“I had no idea …” Goh was surprised. When her grandma told her she was born too early she thought her parents were originally planning to have a child a few years later or something like that.</p>
<p>“And don’t worry about your father, in case you heard us last night … He was sure from the very beginning you will make it and had chosen your name. Gloria, like our wish you’ll be successful at whatever you want to do.”</p>
<p>“That’s nice …” She felt unsure about hearing her given name after all this long time and wasn’t sure if she liked it. Already as a child she had a little problem with that name, like it doesn’t suit her. At this moment she felt strange to prefer the boy’s name she had come up with than her real name. But she decided it would be alright when her family called her by her given name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that her mother came up with the idea it would be important to talk about becoming a young woman. Of course Goh had thought of this already, because secretly there where some questions. But it was like all of a sudden and her mother really talked about everything, like wanting to exclude nothing.</p>
<p>It felt so embarrassing for Goh, especially when her mother started talking about crushes, and if one day she’d have a boyfriend or even a girlfriend, promising it wouldn’t matter … Goh was red all over the face when her mother talked about sex, pregnancy, contraception and all this stuff. She thanked Arceus when it was over and her mother decided it was time to prepare lunch.</p>
<p><br/>“Gloria, by the way … Where is Raboot?,” her mother asked right before leaving the room.</p>
<p>“Oh no! He is still in his Pokéball waiting to get out!” Goh couldn’t believe she almost forgot her partner. At once she called him out of this capsule and her mother left them alone after seeing the offended rabbit. “Raboot, I’m so sorry … Please don’t be mad.”</p>
<p>The Pokémon acted up like don’t listening, taking the Pokémon food from yesterday with a growling stomach.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re very hungry, right?” Her partner didn’t respond in any way, he was just starring at her while eating. Like he was waiting for something.</p>
<p><br/>“Okay …” Goh sat on her bed again und decided to give it a try. “Well … I don’t know if you ever noticed or suspected something like that … But there is something I want to tell you. Maybe you learned about this by eventually hearing it yesterday. I’m not the one I pretend to be in front of everyone. I’m sorry if this bothers you … But the true is that I’m a girl.”</p>
<p>Goh felt some kind of relieved after these words, but wasn’t sure how Raboot would react. First it seemed like he continued eating without any reaction, but after seeing the sad face of his trainer he stepped towards her.</p>
<p>“Ra ra, ra!” Goh blinked when her Pokémon put his hand in his fur pockets, looking like a cool boy leaning against a wall.</p>
<p>“So … You always knew from the very beginning?” She wasn’t sure if she understood right, but then Raboot climbed on her lap like wanting to prove their friendship. He even accepted the hugs his happy trainer gave him. “I’m so glad, thank you!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess many of you don’t like I’ve given Goh ‘Gloria’ as a girl’s name. Well, the main reason is I wanted a name with G at the beginning and this was the only one I guessed it could fit. I’m sure the player characters from Sword and Shield won’t appear in Pokémon Journeys anyways, so this might be okay. And it’s no big deal anyway, because I’ll keep using ‘Goh’ for most times.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Childhood Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little bit odd how nervous Goh felt when she returned to the institute after more than a week at home. She tried to keep telling herself there would be no problem since she was able to talk about everything with her parents, who were understanding and comforting towards her. She still felt sorry for making them believe they messed up, but decided now everything was clarified. Neither her mother nor father were angry at her and promised they’ll help her whenever she asked for it.</p><p>They also understood she didn’t like these typical girly things like cute dresses, ultimately it seemed like not a single woman in this family was like that. Her mother and also grandmother weren’t in stuff like that, too. But her parents thought this was what little girls love, so they did in the past. And it turned out her grandma knew Goh wasn’t feeling like a boy and didn’t saw her behavior in this way. She just thought that’s how her grandchild is, irrespective of being a girl or boy. And believed <em>Goh</em> was just a nickname of her cute little Gloria …</p><p>Goh had to laugh a little bit. At first it was unbelievable hearing all those things, but in the end it helped her to realize her family loved her the way she was, no matter if she was a boy or a girl. It was one of these moments like nothing all of this matters. It also reminded Goh of her dream to catch Mew one day. Something that will never change, one of the great things about Pokémon … Sometimes she was some kind of jealous of this amazing pocket monsters. Because she was sure almost no one of this livings had to deal with this stuff … Okay, maybe some species in evolution line, or in breeding … Goh shook her head, she felt stupid for thinking about stuff like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there,” she said to Raboot, in a mixture of joy and tension. Her partner seemed to notice her worry and knew what was going on. Exceptionally he let his cool acting down and took the hand of his trainer. Like he wanted to show she wasn’t alone. Goh nodded thankful, it really meant a lot to her. Especially when it comes to the fact she had to tell the others about her being a girl … Her parents had offered her to have a talk with Professor Cerise and his assistants, but she asked for telling them on her own. She didn’t like the thought they’ll hear it from others, even if it was her family.</p><p>But Goh decided they wouldn’t be the first ones to learn to truth. First she wanted to let her longest friend from childhood know about her secret. However, she still had no clue about how Chloe would react. Goh wasn’t very good in reading other’s minds, but her childhood friend was difficult. She was often annoyed and sometimes Goh had a feeling she was mad at her for not going to school anymore … But maybe entrusting Chloe her secret as the first person except her family could help getting closer again. And at any chance, the other girl would have an idea how to talk with Ash about her being a girl. Goh couldn’t explain it, but she had the most fear to talk about it with him …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you’re back Goh! Nice to see you feel better!” Goh and Raboot just entered the institute when she got greet by Professor Cerise who carried a stack of old books.</p><p>“Hello”, she answered simple, feeling a little bit low about the fact her parents had to lie about her staying home. “Yeah … Seems like the weather in Alola was too much for me …”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure next time you’ll get used to it much better.” Chloe’s father was having a hard time, because Yamper began run around his legs. “Before I forget about it … You’ve done a nice job there! These amazing records about the totem-“ Of course the professor lost balance due to the electro dog and dropped some of the books. Raboot caught one of them, while Goh collected the other two.</p><p>“Thank you,” she just said without mention anything about this little mishap happening a few seconds ago. Raboot looked at the other Pokémon who let the tongue hang out and shook the head. “To be honest, I didn’t do that much … Most of this was Ash’s merit, you know how great he is with all kinds of Pokémon and how much they trust him.”</p><p>Goh wasn’t just humble, she really thought about this in some kind of way. Sometimes she felt like Ash was in spite of his rash action a much better researcher than her. Like he had so much more characteristics and even talent than her. And was obvious more popular than her … Sometimes Goh couldn’t help but being jealous at him.</p><p><br/>“Don’t say that, you are both excellent researchers and you complement each other very well.” Goh wasn’t sure if Professor Cerise meant this for real or just wanted to be nice. She didn’t want to think too much about it and followed him together with Raboot upstairs to bring the books into the right room. “You know what? Ash said you soon will have caught more Pokémon than him in his whole career as a Pokémon trainer.”</p><p>“Really?” Goh was excited at the first moment, but had to let out a short laugh. She wouldn’t be too surprised if Ash had just miscounted in some way.</p><p>“Yes, and speaking of him … He was really worried about you when he came back and heard you’re ill. Ash wanted to visit you or at least call you, but I thought you need some rest and asked him for let you get healthy.” Goh smiled slightly, this sounded like the Ash she knew. “Ah, and before I forget about that … I hope you don’t mind that I send him off to another research without you. Well, I was curious about the Pokémon that can only evolve at Mount Coronet in the Sinnoh region. I first wanted to wait until you get better, but Ash said he would like to do this together with an old friend who lives in Sinnoh. It seems they traveled together through this region and his friend wanted to visit Kanto anyways … So I said it’s alright and when they finished the research, Ash will bring his friend with him.”</p><p>“So I’ll meet one of his old companions? Sounds nice.”</p><p>“I’m glad you see it that way.” Professor Cerise seemed to be relieved, like he thought there would be some kind of trouble.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Goh helped Chloe’s father to carry the books to the other room, she and Raboot decided to see all the other Pokémon again. And it seemed they missed her very much, given by the fact she was almost trampled to death by most of them when they wanted to welcome her. Or maybe because she was bringing a lot of food with her.</p><p>At first she was really surprised in a scary way, but she couldn’t be angry with them. Instead she took the chance all her Pokémon were at one place without anyone else and told them she was a girl. And not one of them all had any problem with that, she felt very happy and Raboot was satisfied. Goh remembered how often it was the case she likes Pokémon more than most people.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing to distract Goh from the information she got from Professor Cerise. She hadn’t admitted it in any way, but Goh felt some kind of lost again. It was no problem Ash was sent to a research without her, maybe she wouldn’t mind it was with someone else …</p><p>But she couldn’t believe he asked that of his own accord. Hearing that had hurt her in some way, like she was replaced by one of his friends that maybe was better than her …</p><p>Goh gave it all to calm down. She tried to believe Ash would never do something like that, they are friends after all. But then it came to her mind he travelled through all these regions with different kind of people, who mostly were like exchanged whenever he trekked to a new place …</p><p>Goh got afraid he would do the same to her, that only she thought they were best friends, that she was just some friend to him or even less …</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time to meet Chloe”, she said more to herself. “I guess she should be back from school.” Goh had said goodbye to her Pokémon, only Raboot followed her like it was the case most of time. She really needed to talk to her, not only because of her secret anymore …</p><p>Goh really didn’t want to be jealous of Ash’s old friend, mainly because she hadn’t even met him or her already. Ash’s other friends in Alola were all very nice, so Goh was sure this person was also kind.</p><p>But she had to know why Ash suddenly wanted to do a research with an old friend instead of her … Maybe the phone call from his mother wasn’t connected with any problem at home, but with this friend …</p><p>Goh felt like she was insane, she really had to ask Chloe for advice. That means, when she wanted to help her after learning the truth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh and Raboot got to the room where her childhood friend usually does her homework after school. When they were right in front of this room, Raboot noticed the door was a bit open and pointed at this. His trainer waited a moment and was able to hear Chloe complaining about something, like she was cursing. Goh gulped, seemed like it wasn’t the best day to have a talk with her.</p><p>The black haired girl knocked at the door nevertheless, hearing Chloe groaned annoyed. Goh stepped in the room followed by Raboot. The daughter of the professor rolled her eyes.</p><p>“What do you want? I’m busy.”</p><p>“Hi …” Goh sounded more shy than embarrassed, she was still unsure how to start. Especially after Chloe’s missing greeting and her mood. “I understand if you don’t have that much time … But can we talk?”</p><p>“... What is that about? Have you messed up with something again and now, by having trouble, you come crawled to me?”</p><p>“No, it’s really not like that.” Goh didn’t want to back out, even if this was the day of the worst atmosphere around Chloe. “But it’s true I maybe need your help with something …”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you need <em>my help</em> …?” Chloe got up and clenched her hands into fists. “I see, you are a coward just like all the other boys around. And now leave!”</p><p>“Eh … And what if I’m not a boy …?” Goh had no idea what was going on. Happened something at school, or why was she so angry all of a sudden? If Goh had knew her last words would make things worse, she had gone when Chloe told her to.</p><p>“Do you think you can fool me?! You … How could I ever be friends with you?!” Goh froze at once hearing these words. She was just standing there, starring shocked at the other girl while Yamper came growling at her. Raboot came right away and said something to the electro dog in Pokémon language, perhaps about leaving his trainer alone.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Do you have some problem with hearing? I want you to get lost!” After that things happened very fast. Chloe was so infuriated she pushed Goh away from her by hitting her chest. Latter girl stumbled and fall on her bottom at long last.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few seconds of silence, until Yamper began to bark at Goh. Raboot immediately was by Goh’s side, seeing if his trainer was alright. After that he shouted angrily at Chloe and was about to begin a fight with Yamper to stop. Goh was just looking down, while the maroon haired girl was like not realizing what just happened.</p><p>“What the …” Chloe starred irritated and some kind of shocked at her hands, which knocked her childhood friend down. Then she looked at Gou, after that at her hands again. “How …” Gou didn’t understand at once, maybe because she focused not to cry outright. But then Chloe seemed to find her words again. “Did you … catch some Pokémon that can change the gender of humans …?”</p><p>“You know something like that isn’t even possible.” Goh whispered more than giving a clear answer. She made out that Chloe had to notice her breasts while pushing her to the ground. “That’s why I wanted to talk with you … But forget about it. I really shouldn’t have bothered you.”</p><p>“So … That means … You’re a girl?” Chloe seemed some kind of unsure. “Yamper, stop it already!” Before the two Pokémon really began a fight, she took aside her Pokémon which stopped barking at once. Raboot still glared at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Chloe apologized after helping Goh up on her feet. She put away her homework and sat down with her childhood friend. The black haired girl was wondering why there was a book about how to be a good Pokémon doctor among her school stuff, but there was no time to ask. They really had to talk about issues that were more important at this moment.</p><p> “It’s just … I was so angry at those boys at school. At lunch break I heard some guys talking about how advantageous it would be if I was the girlfriend of one of them. Like they want to use me for getting near to my father and maybe receive some great Pokémon … And then they made bets who will date me first. Including jokes how it will be to kiss and fuc-“</p><p>“That sounds really awful.” Goh began to understand why Chloe was that upset und wasn’t mad at her. Their Pokémon were still glaring at each other, but the humans ignored that. “But to be honest, I’m not surprised about them being such assholes.”</p><p>“I see.” The young girl remembered when the other children called Goh <em>that thing</em> back then. Now that she learned that Gou wasn’t a boy like everyone thought, she had an idea why many of the adults titled her that, and most of the kids did the same like their parents. And she began to understand why she was always <em>ill</em> when there were school activities including changing clothes, like sports … And later skipped school completely. But of course Chloe wanted to know why she never told <em>her </em>the truth. “Can you tell me … Why did you lie about that?”</p><p>“It’s not that easy …” Goh was a little bit uncomfortable to talk about it, but she knew Chloe deserved the truth. “Well, I didn’t like all those girly things and made my parents believe I feel like a boy … Because I though they wanted a son.” She signed. “You must think I’m stupid, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not because of that,” Chloe tried to joke. She noticed the sad look on Goh’s face and hoped to make her smile, even just a little bit. “You know … You could have told me that earlier. We’re friends after all … Right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Goh answered more certain. “When we first met you thought I was a boy, so I said my name is Goh … Similar to the name of my parents company. It was the first that came to my mind back then.”</p><p>“That explains why your father looked so shocked when he picked you up at the playground and I said <em>See you next time, Goh</em> … You remember that day? My mom made a neckerchief for me and I lost it while playing with the other children … But nobody wanted to help me searching, because it was my own fault and they didn’t want to deal with it. Then you came and said you will find it.”</p><p>“And of course I did, even though it was buried in the sandbox by some Pokémon.” Goh was feeling better while talking about their first meeting. “By the way, my real name is Gloria …”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm …” Chloe looked thoughtful at her. “Do you feel more like <em>Goh</em> or <em>Gloria</em>?”</p><p>“Please, don’t say it like that.” Goh felt some kind of embarrassed. “I prefer <em>Goh</em>, but I still feel like being a girl … Is that weird?”</p><p>“No, I think that’s alright.” The daughter of the professor nodded slowly. “Anyway, it’s easier for me. You’ll always stay the same to me.”</p><p>“Thank you, that means a lot to me. I hope the other will see things similar.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Dad and the others don’t have any clue, I guess …” She looked carefully at Goh. “But I think you want to tell Ash first, right?”</p><p>“Yes …” Goh’s heart beat faster by thinking of him. “But this is a bad timing. He’ll come back soon, with a friend he replaced me with …”</p><p>“What?!” Chloe was about to begin to curse Ash for doing something like that, but then she remembered what her father told her. “Ah, you’re talking about that friend from Sinnoh he’ll bring with him. But don’t worry, I’m sure you don’t have to be jealous … You’re darling will be all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Come on, I know you have a huge crush on him.”</p><p>“N-no, you got something wrong!” Goh blushed immediately at once. “I … just think of him as a great person and Pokémon Trainer … That’s all!”</p><p>“Ah, and because of that you’re red all over your cheeks … Please, even Raboot rolls his eyes.” The mentioned Pokémon nodded while Yamper seemed to fall asleep meanwhile. “It’s so obvious … Until a few minutes ago I thought you’re totally gay for this guy.”</p><p>“J-just stop it!” Goh blushed all over her face and began to stammer her friend was wrong, but nobody understood a word.</p><p>“Awww, I still think you’d be such a cute couple.” Chloe had to laugh a little bit while teasing Goh, but she didn’t mean it in a bad way. She was glad she learned the truth and wanted to help her childhood friend in every way she can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Was that really necessary?“ Gou signed out while carrying all those bags together with Chloe, who seemed to be very satisfied.</p><p>“Yes, it was just like an emergency to go shopping!” The daughter of the professor looked explanatory at her. “You needed these bras and of course some other stuff.” Goh was lucky Chloe didn’t spoke that loud.</p><p>“If you think so … But what if someone else saw me buying these things? They will tell the worst …” Goh was some kind of embarrassed. She understood the part with the bras, nether she liked it or not … But why she had to buy new underwear? It wasn’t like anyone was going to see what she wears under her regular clothing.</p><p>“No, there wasn’t anyone else. I had chosen this small store wisely … It’s easy to miss and many people don’t even know it, but l love shopping there. There is always something that I like!”</p><p>“Ah, this explains why you bought half of the shop empty … Good to know how the owners can make ends meet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Chloe fluffed her cheeks. “Don’t say it like I had some ulterior motives … I had no other choice! And there is nothing wrong you help me carrying my bags when you don’t buy that much.” She began to smile. “See this as the perfect cover-up. Everyone who meets us right now will think you’re my nice supporting boyfriend who helps me with my purchases. So you’re secret is safe as long as you need to hide it … And maybe I’ll get rid of some stupid lovers.”</p><p>“As if …” Goh would like to take this as a joke, but she had the feeling her childhood friend was serious about this. Unfortunately this didn’t help her to forget her concerns. “You seem to forget this mean girl. You know, that one just a few years older than us in the store.”</p><p>“Just forget about that bitch.” Chloe made a disgusted face. “She shouldn’t dare to tell anyone about it. I guess it would be too embarrassing to admit she was kicked out of the store.”</p><p>“Yes, the owners appear to be alright. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to visit their shop anytime again.” Goh had to think about what happened while she was in the changing room, after Chloe persuade her to try some girls stuff on. It was an older sister of a classmate who entered the store and noticed what was going on there.</p><p>It was unendurable … She insulted Goh as a disgusting creep at first, but after noticing the younger one wasn’t a boy, she began to laugh out loud. That girl titled Goh as the most absurd and ludicrous thing she ever saw in her whole life and began to ask poisonous if she acted like a boy to get closer to other men, like a little whore. Of course Chloe tried the best to defend Goh, but it ended up that she was called a weirdo, too.</p><p> </p><p>Both teens were lucky that the older girl was kicked out by the owners. They were an elderly couple who made clear they won’t accept any behavior like that in their store. They also told that girl, who seemed to be some kind of irritated of that decision to never come back again.</p><p>Goh was surprised by that action, while Chloe was knowing they would to do right thing. Like she also had chosen this store to buy clothing because she was sure the owners were some nice people. And she was right, they apologized at once that they hadn’t notice this trouble earlier. And how sorry they feel that some adorable adolescents were treated so badly by someone. Especially such a beautiful girl like her … Goh still thought the owners had to be confusing something. Like they were thinking Chloe was the one who got insulted that bad. Goh couldn’t imagine any other explanation.</p><p>But it really flustered her that they showed them a picture of their son, who was living in some region far away and had fulfilled his dream. He’s running a Pokémon Daycare together with his boyfriend there. And his parents were incredibly proud. Goh thought they told that to show they have no problem with issues outside the regular ones. Maybe they knew about her before, people are always talking … But she was sure it was a great thing the owners were that candid. Sadly much people in their age were outmoded and intolerant against anything that wasn’t <em>normal</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way … When are you going to wear all these dresses? I barely see you in any other clothing then your school uniform.” Goh wanted to change the topic, after thinking about why the shop owners gave her a shirt in bright and dark blue pattern as a gift before leaving. Allegedly because it matches her wonderful eyes that perfect … Goh wasn’t sure they meant it for real, it was so hard to believe for her to look some kind of fine. Maybe they just wanted to make sure she comes back and buy more clothing …</p><p>“Hm, maybe I bought some of these dresses for you?” Goh frowned at once, while Chloe was giggling. “Hehe, it was just a joke. You should have seen your face!”</p><p>“Not funny … But let’s hurry. It’s almost evening and I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep you from doing homework again.”</p><p>“Oh no! I was so happy about my new clothes I forgot completely about school!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later they arrived at the institute. Raboot was waiting in front of the entrance.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took so long … Someone was going to try on the whole store.” Chloe draw a pout when Goh was using her as an excuse, but understood why Goh felt so sorry for her partner. Since it happens a lot that some wild Pokémon pee at the clothes in some stores, the most people in Vermillion City didn’t like it when someone takes a Pokémon to clothing stores. That’s the reason why Chloe told Goh to leave Raboot at the institute. She thought they should try to be not so noticeable.</p><p>“Ra!” Raboot didn’t seem to be bothered by the waiting. Instead he pointed at the half opened entrance and tried to tell his trainer something.</p><p>“What is it?” Goh was curious about what his Pokémon meant. She opened the door a little bit more and her heart was beating faster again. Ash was back … Just standing there with Pikachu on his shoulder and talking to Professor Cerise with a bright smile, like he was never gone. Chloe was asking why she was looking that dreamy, but Goh wasn’t realizing what her childhood friend was saying. Only the loud greeting of Yamper was working to bring her mind back. Chloe’s Pokémon jumped right in the arms of his trainer and licked through her whole face luckily.</p><p>“Yeah, I missed you too … But please stop it, that tickles!”</p><p> </p><p>Of course they were noticed by Ash and the professor by that action.</p><p>“Ah! I didn’t know you were out there together.” Chloe’s father was surprised, maybe because of all these shopping bags. But Ash didn’t seem to be interested in that. Immediately he ran to Goh and hugged her tightly.</p><p>“I’m so happy to see you again! It feels like an eternity!” Goh blushed at once when she noticed how close he was. “Are you feeling better? I’m so sorry I didn’t notice you feel ill, and that I had to rush so quickly … But I’m glad we’re both back here together!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, everything is fine … But how are you? Is everything alright?” Goh was successful at hiding her own feelings and let go of that hug, much to Ash’s surprise. He seemed to swallow briefly because of her concerned look, but he quickly started to smile again.</p><p>“Yeah, of course! Right, Pikachu?” He looked at his partner who climbed back at his shoulder.</p><p>“Pika pi …” The electro mouse greeted Goh and Chloe some kind of nervous, but played a smile. Like he and his trainer were hiding something …</p><p>“Are you sure about that? It looks like you-“</p><p>“Oh, you were shopping? Let’s take a look at what you bought!” Gou startled when Ash was about to grab the bag with her stuff. There was not that big problem with the shirt on the top, but she would die if he found the underwear and bras below.</p><p> </p><p>“Boot! Ra ra …!” Raboot was getting ready to kick Ash in his butt when he noticed his trainer was getting uncomfortable. But Chloe was faster with tearing the bag out of his hands.</p><p>“Don’t dare to rummage through the beloved clothes of a lady!” Everyone looked surprised at her. “Yes, these are all my own. I met Gou after shopping and I thought when he’s there, he can be useful. He just helped me carrying my new clothing, that’s all.”</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t know.” Ash scratched his head awkwardly and Goh was relieved no one doubt what Chloe told them.</p><p>“I see. But please don’t forget to prepare for school tomorrow.”</p><p>“Of course, dad. I will hurry.” Chloe pointed Goh to play along and helping her to carry the bags.</p><p>“Should I help you?,” Ash asked, but then his stomach started to growl.</p><p>“Unbelievable, you just ate that much …” Professor Cerise shook his head incredulous. “Anyway, I have still some stuff to do. I guess I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s take advantage of his insatiable stomach and bring your stuff in your room!” Chloe dragged Goh as fast as she can to the room of the two researchers. “Hide them somewhere in your closet he never comes to think about to look.”</p><p>“He would never do something like that,” Goh defended Ash at once. Raboot followed, but waited in front of the room like he was observing something.</p><p>“Yeah, but better safe than sorry.” While putting away the stuff, Goh had to think of something.</p><p>“Well … I thought Ash was going to bring a friend along. But there wasn’t anyone except Pikachu and your father with him, right?”</p><p>“Right, now that you mention it … Well, maybe he or she was in the bathroom or something like that.” But Chloe wasn’t about to waste time. “Let’s bring my stuff to dad’s car, before anyone notices.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Chloe was going to do at least a little bit of her homework, Goh walked to the lunch room. She was getting hungry and suspected Ash being still there. And of course she was right, Ash was still sitting there together with Mr Mime, who was bringing away a tray with some empty dishes. At first Goh was about to keep him company. And to ask him incidentally in conversation about what was going on. That he was definitely not asked by his mother to come home at once when everything was really alright. But then she stopped.</p><p>Goh wasn’t feeling alright about question him. Like it wasn’t fair to do this while she had her own secret to carry. But it was so obvious that Ash was hiding something, why did he want to change topic when she was asking about him? It was so tricky, what should she do …?</p><p>“Ah, you must be Goh!” The researcher roused when she heard an unknown voice speaking to her and turned around. Right behind her was a girl with blue hair, maybe a year or more like a year and half younger than her. She smiled a little bit abashed. “Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you. It’s just that Ash told me so much about you I couldn’t wait to meet you.”</p><p>“So … You’re Ash’s-”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right!” Named boy came over to both and putted an arm around his old friend. “Goh, this is Dawn. We traveled through Sinnoh together and she wanted to visit Kanto to take part in the Pokémon Contests of this region.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Dawn. It’s nice to meet you.” She was unsure of how close this girl seemed to be with Ash, but she didn’t want to think too much about it. Instead Goh was thinking about how to start a good conversation. She heard about Pokémon Contest, but was never interested in and didn’t know much about it.</p><p>“The pleasure is mine.” Dawn took her hand immediately and shook it, while Goh was surprised about her being that unreserved. “It’s my dream to become the best Pokémon Coordinator and I already participated in the Grand Festivals of Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto.”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s really great.” Ash nod like he was proud of her, but then let her go. He grinned at Goh some kind of tempestuous. “Please, could you show her all the Pokémon you caught so far? I told Dawn you want to catch every Pokémon to reach Mew one day and she got so curious about this.”</p><p>“Wait, slow down!” Dawn stopped Ash in his excitement. “You’re really impolite. It’s late and I bet he’s hungry … I hope there’s some food left, after you being like a Snorlax!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind, it’s okay!” Goh had to laugh because of this comparison. She looked at Raboot, who stood aside. “At first meet my partner. This is Raboot, my first Pokémon.”</p><p>“Hello, you adorable rabbit!” Dawn walked to him and tried to stroke him, but the fire Pokémon turned away at once. “Huh? Seems like he doesn’t like me …”</p><p>“Don’t worry, he is always like that.” Goh followed her and crouched down to her Pokémon.</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Dawn began to smile again. “He’s acting up cool, but I bet he is such a cute lovely one.”</p><p>“You can bet on it!” Goh took the chance when Raboot was covering up his blushing face with his ears and hugged him for a long time. “Right, buddy?”</p><p>“Awww, how cute! Too bad Piplup and my other Pokémon wanted Pikachu to guide them around Cerise Park. I’m honored they become friends very soon.”</p><p>“I knew everything will be alright.” Ash smiled relieved after seeing Goh and Dawn are getting along. He just wasn’t sure how to tell about the connection between him and Dawn and what this had to do with his urgent visit at home back then …</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goh signed a little bit annoyed while sitting at a thick branch of a huge tree together with Raboot, who helped her climbing up. She really tried on focusing about the bird Pokémon she was observing right know, but she couldn’t help but think back to the past three days.</p><p>She hated to admit it, but it got on her nerves how Ash was hanging on Dawn almost the whole time. It wasn’t the problem they were getting along that well and spend so much time together … Goh was just tired of feeling unnecessary and undesirable. There were no problems in the beginning, but now it was like Ash wanted only to be with Dawn, and sometimes maybe getting rid of Goh in some way …</p><p> </p><p>Goh remembered the evening she got to know Dawn. She was a really kind girl and was still nice to everyone, including Goh of course. Goh felt some kind of proud showing her all the Pokémon she caught so far, it was great how impressed the girl from Sinnoh was and she really praised Goh … And it was funny to see how surprised Ash was when he noticed that Goh had caught <em>all four forms</em> of Oricorio back in Alola …</p><p>Of course Ash hadn’t known. Goh caught the Cheerleading Oricorio at Melemele Island when she got away from swimming with him and his former classmates. And at Poni Island Ash was battling a trainer who participated in the world championship as well, when she noticed a Buyo Oricorio near … Ash was too distracted and Goh wanted to exploit this. It was her plan to show him this catch later back at the institute, hoping to get him on surprise …</p><p>Well, this worked out. But this was the only thing in these last days … Ash was surprised, but he didn’t care that long as Goh wished. Quickly he began to talk about Dawn again, like she was one of the greatest things that exist. And it began to drive Goh crazy …</p><p> </p><p>It was difficult to hide her anger. She couldn’t really blame Dawn, because that girl herself didn’t do anything mean to her. Goh was just incensed that the blue haired girl was getting all of Ash’s attention, except his Pokémon of course. Goh herself only got to talk to him in the late evenings, when they were alone in their room. At this times Ash was like always towards her, like there was no change.</p><p>But it didn’t made things better, more like Goh getting more furious. She thought Ash wanted to make a fool out of her … Almost every time she saw him and Dawn alone together talking about something and Ash realized that Goh was coming near, he began to change the topic that no one could guess what they were talking about. Interestingly enough that Dawn wasn’t that amused about that behavior herself …</p><p>Goh didn’t really understand that, but because of that she was sure Dawn wasn’t the problem herself … It was Ash. He was the one who was ignoring Goh, except when there was no one else. She was so mad at him, but still afraid of confronting him. What if she was all wrong again and would do the same mistake she did to her parents? Maybe there was a reason for his behavior … Goh had an idea, even if she didn’t like that.</p><p> </p><p>Ash was in love with Dawn. Goh was sure there was no other option. This had to be the reason why he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the coordinator. But the worst part of it was … It hurt her so much, more than she would admit. And … it was more than <em>just</em> losing a friend … Her heart was like breaking at any moment. What if Chloe was right and she really had a crush on Ash …?</p><p>But this wouldn’t matter anymore. Goh was sure she never stands a chance against Dawn when it was about to win Ash’s heart. She was sure Dawn was much prettier and probably more likeable. Goh bet this girl had never problems to find a friend, instead of her … And it seemed she was good at all the classic girl stuff that many men like about women … Goh was sure Ash would like someone who’s good at cooking. While Goh was just able to warm up some food, Dawn was really something else. She made Poffins for all Pokémon at the institute, what was very nice, and everyone loved it …</p><p>Goh couldn’t bear it anymore, she was really jealous. But it wasn’t surprising Ash would never notice her, he didn’t even knew she was a girl and right now he would never get to know. Goh didn’t feel like it was the right time to tell him, not when he was acting like that. And she also felt unsure about it when Dawn was around. Goh knew it probably wasn’t her fault, but something deep inside her mind was waiting for her going away to these Pokémon Contests …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh shook her head and tried to focus again. Today she left the institute before Ash was even ready for breakfast and wanted to do something on her own. She wasn’t about to endure the pain she was feeling when she was with him right now.</p><p>Yesterday Ash was battling all day for increasing his rank at the world championship, and wanted Dawn to cheer for him … Goh was like insignificant for him, it seemed he hadn’t even notice when she left him and his ‘cheerleader’ alone to catch some new Pokémon … But she failed completely.</p><p>Goh was so disappointed she wasn’t even able to get one single Pokémon. Not one of her Pokéballs hit their target, not even Raboot could change that …</p><p>But today will be different. Goh wanted to show Ash that she had talents, too. She would prove she was worthy to be friends with him, even if she had to catch all Pokémon out there without a single break … She would deal with it, if it helps her to get some of his attention and recognition …</p><p>“Raboot, do you see this group of birds?” Goh pointed at a pack of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, who had a Pidgeot as their leader. “I want to catch their boss, and guess I need your help with that. I bet he is pretty strong, just throwing a Poké Ball will probably not work.” Raboot looked some kind of excited, Goh nodded. “Right, I want you to fight that Pidgeot. And after you won and I was able to catch him, I want to get one of the Pidgeotto … And then this evolution line will be completely in the Pokèdex …”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you’re going to catch some Pokémon? Looks like I got here at the right time!” Goh froze at once when she suddenly heard a slightly known voice next to her, even Raboot seemed to be surprised. Goh looked to her left and had almost begun to scream when she suddenly saw Dawn sitting there on another thick branch together with her Piplup.</p><p>“W-where the hell are you coming from?!” Goh was so frightened of this sudden appearance she clung to the tree trunk next to her.</p><p>“I got tired of watching Ash battling all day … At first I wanted to practice my performances, but when I got here I saw you and Raboot. Sorry if I scared you, but when I called you from below you didn’t react in any way, and Raboot was like ignoring me. So I decided to get noticed.”</p><p>“Ah …” Goh signed, it was possible she didn’t hear Dawn while thinking about all this stuff. She looked briefly at Raboot, he really could have mention something. But her partner just shrugged, like this wasn’t his problem. “But how did you get here so fast?”</p><p>“Iris showed me how to climb on trees easily,” she explained, but Goh just raised an eyebrow. Dawn understand fast Goh had no clue who she was talking about. “She traveled with Ash and Cilan through Unova. I befriended with her when I was there for a short time.”</p><p>“I see.” Goh was some kind of impressed, herself was bad at stuff like that and couldn’t imagine to climb in clothes what Dawn was wearing. But this feeling changed to jealousy quickly … She really had to do something.” Yes, you’re about to see a pro at catching Pokémon live.” Goh wanted to push her self-confidence by acting like she had no problem at all. Like there was hope … Maybe Dawn would be so thrilled by noticing Goh was good at catching Pokémon that she would tell Ash how great she was …</p><p>“Really?” The blue haired girl really was like being pleased. “Ash told me you can catch many Pokémon without weaken them … I would like to see that.”</p><p>“Okay, here we go …”</p><p> </p><p>Goh was about to throw the Poké Ball she got out of her pocket. She was some kind of nervous, feeling pressured wasn’t good. But she didn’t want to give up or even fail, so she tried to catch one of the Pidgeotto and throw energetic her Poké Ball … And then everything has gone wrong.</p><p>“Ra!” Raboot saw his trainer was about to slip on the thick branch, but it was too late and he couldn’t do anything. Goh fell form the tree and screamed.</p><p>“Oh no!” Dawn couldn’t believe this was really happening, but neither she nor Piplup had the opportunity to help Goh. The black haired girl thought she would hit the ground at any moment … But to everyone’s relief this didn’t occur.</p><p>“Geot!” At first Goh was afraid when she noticed she got hold in the air after hitting something. She didn’t dare to open her eyes, maybe she was hallucinating or already dead … But she got slowly taken to the ground and when everything stopped moving, she had enough trust to open her eyes.</p><p>“How …” Goh couldn’t believe it. She was at the back of a Pidgeot … The Pidgeot she wanted to catch later. “You … saved me?” The leader of the birds nodded quietly and Goh stroke his feather dress carefully. “Thank you … How am I ever supposed to make up for that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright?!” After Goh got on her feed again, Dawn ran worried towards her. “Are you injured?” Even Piplup and of course Raboot came immediately, Raboot even let his cool down and clung to her legs like he would cry every moment.</p><p>“No, thanks to Pidgeot I am okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there are you!” Goh had just calmed Raboot down when Ash was about to join them. Goh was happy to see him, but as if she should have known better he got to Dawn first. “Why did you fool me? You told me Leon arrived in the area and searches for strong opponents … But he was nowhere! I was searching like hours for nothing!”</p><p>“Oh, then I got some wrong information I guess.” Dawn tried to hide her little prank and wanted to tell what happened a few moments ago, but that wasn’t necessary. Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash’s shoulder, recognized the Pidgeot.</p><p>“Pika!” Ash was at first surprised why his partner was so joyful at once, but then he saw to which Pokémon he ran.</p><p>“After all this time … Is that really you?” Everyone else was asking why Ash was like stunned all of the sudden, but then he hugged the big bird happily. “Pidgeot, I missed you so much!”</p><p>“So you know this Pokémon?,” Goh asked surprised after seeing that her savior was also very blessed.</p><p>“Yeah, Pidgeot was one of my first Pokémon,” Ash explained. “But I released him after the Indigo League, because he wanted to protect all these Pidgey and Pidgeotto from some rivalry Spearow and Fearow.”</p><p>“Ash, your former Pokémon is such a hero!” Dawn began to enthuse about his Pidgeot. “He just saved Goh from falling of a tree!”</p><p>“Really?” Ash looked up worrying, but as soon as he looked at Goh, it was like he felt … uncomfortable and blushed. He turned to the bird once again and stroked him proud. “Thank you for saving him, you’re the greatest …”</p><p>Goh was like dazed. Why was he not even looking at her, especially after something like that happened? Instead he tried to persuade Dawn to take a flight on Pidgeot … Wouldn’t he even care if she was badly injured? Goh felt like her heart was numbed …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh didn’t say a single word to anyone until they got back to the institute. While Professor Cerise seemed to be busy with something, his assistants Chrysa and Ren told them that the two researchers are going to travel to Galar soon. Professor Cerise wanted them to observe the Pokémon living in the Wild Area. This will be a long- term task … And Goh felt happy for a short moment.</p><p>She was a little bit disappointed before that the professor didn’t send them anywhere since both were back at the institute, but now Goh was more motivated again. Even if she got a little bit unsure that Ash still avoid to look at her, this kind of behavior was new und Goh had no idea what was wrong …</p><p> </p><p>The teenagers were at Cerise Park right now and decided to let their Pokémon having a nice remaining day. They were watching them, when Ash came up with an idea.</p><p>“Hey Dawn, would you like to come with us to Galar?” Goh frowned when she heard this question.</p><p>“But Ash, I have no time for that”, the blue haired girl complained. “I have to prepare for my contests. You exactly know they will begin very soon.”</p><p>“Come on, for the good old days …” Ash tried to put an arm around Dawn with a nervous laughing, but she dodged this with an annoyed sign. The boy turned to Goh, but didn’t really look at her. “Please, help me to convince her. I really want to have her with us.”</p><p>“I have an even better idea”, Goh began to say cold. “I’ll explode the Wild Area on my own, while you two stay here in Kanto and do whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh … What?” Ash looked confused at Goh and Dawn had no clue what was going on. “Why are you saying nonsense like that? We’re both researchers … The two of us!”</p><p>“<em>The two of us</em> … Tze.” Goh literally spat out these words. “Oh, how could I forget that? I guess you prefer to take your girlfriend to Galar and already get rid of me, while I stay here and begin to understand there’s no need for me.”</p><p>“What … are you thinking …?” Dawn blushed about these words, but not because of embarrassing … More like she was kind of disgust by Goh’s idea of her being Ash’s girlfriend.</p><p>“The obvious thing of course!” Goh began to shout and made Dawn a little bit afraid. Ash immediately stepped in.</p><p>“Stop it, she didn’t do anything to you!”</p><p> </p><p>“She may not, but you!” Goh shouted louder, many of the Pokémon around them began to watch the dispute and worried what was going on. “When I am that wrong … Tell me why you treat me almost like air since she’s there!”</p><p>“Eh …” Ash began to blush again and took his eyes off Goh. “Well … That has nothing to do with Dawn …”</p><p>“Yes? But why can’t you even look at me?! Am I that immaterial for you?”</p><p>“N-no, of course not!” The boy tried to make it clear when he saw Goh was suffering … But he didn’t know how. He never wanted to hurt Goh, but he was too embarrassed why he acted like that this day. It was even more awkward for him to tell why he was that close to Dawn and their connection …</p><p>“Just shut up …” Goh lowed her voice down and looked provocative at Ash. “As if I believe you that shit. You even preferred to flirt with her when I almost was injured … Are you like that whenever there’s a girl you like? How poor …”</p><p> </p><p>Goh had no idea what these last words would do to Ash. At once his mind was completely changed and he grabbed her angrily at the collar of her shirt.</p><p>“Watch your mouth!” Goh got some kind of scared when Ash began to shout at her. “What do you think you’re talking about me and my sister?!”</p><p>“Eh … <em>sister</em> …?” The black haired girl couldn’t say more than a staggered whisper while Dawn began to realize to problem.</p><p>“Wait, you didn’t tell him? I thought he’d know! And let him already go …!”</p><p>“You should listen to carefully …” Ash ignored Dawn and stared angrily at Goh. “The reason my mum wanted me to come home … She got the information the father I never met died some weeks ago! And that I’m not his only child!”</p><p>“W-what? I … I’m so sorry …”</p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet!” Ash seemed like not wanting to hear an apologize or something like that. “Do you know how I felt with that? And how irritating it is when it turns out that a good friend is your younger half-sister? I didn’t know how to talk about that all!”</p><p>After these words he let her go.</p><p>“Are you satisfied now? Whatever … I’ll give you an advice.” Almost contemptuous he looked at Goh. “If you ever dare to hurt Dawn in any way … I’m done with you faster than you can say <em>Mew</em>.”</p><p>“I … I understand …” Goh ran away before anyone could notice she was about starting to cry every moment. She heard Dawn called to stay and how she began to shout at Ash, but she didn’t stop running.</p><p>All she wanted right know was leaving Cerise Park … And trying to accept that she might messed up her friendship with Ash and that he’ll hate her …</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Past times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrysa and Ren were some kind of surprised when they saw Goh running out of Cerise Park after they heard loud angry voices. They suspected there was an argument or something like that and wanted to look for Goh at first, but both assistants didn’t know where the researcher ran to.</p><p>They decided to enter Cerise Park to learn what was going on there. They found Ash and Dawn together with some of the Pokémon there very fast, but after seeing how thing where at, they just watched them from a hide first of all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ra ra! Raboot! Ra!” It was like Goh’s Pokémon was shouting at Ash and insulted him for being that harsh forwards his trainer. Before running after her he kicked a stone towards the boy’s face. Luckily that one was repelled by Pikachu’s iron tail. The electro mouse starred some kind of appalled at Raboot because of that for a moment, but he couldn’t really blame him and let him go. He understood why the other Pokémon was mad.</p><p>“Pika pi …” He looked slightly criticizing at his trainer who seemed to notice that he had overreacted.</p><p>“No, I didn’t mean it like that … Damn it!” He wanted to ran after her and apologize, but Dawn stopped him and began to scold him.</p><p>“Ash Ketchum, what were you thinking?! I can’t believe you threat a friend like that! I’m so disappointed!”</p><p> </p><p>“… Why didn’t you told him about us? I’m sure he’d understand, and of course this didn’t need to happen.” Dawn calmed down, even when Ash didn’t respond in any way. But she wasn’t mad for that, because she saw he already felt bad enough.</p><p>“I was uncomfortable to come up with that topic.” He signed sad. “It’s difficult to understand even for myself, I guess you know what I mean … How should I talk about that whole thing while I don’t understand it exactly?”</p><p>“I know it’s like crazy,” Dawn admitted a little bit embarrassed. “But … It isn’t right to put this pain on a friend who can’t do anything about that topic.”</p><p>“I know, it’s like I completely lost my mind … I have to talk with him.”</p><p>“Wait …” Dawn stopped him again. “Do you really think it’s a good idea right know? I guess you really hurt him and he has to calm down.”</p><p>“But what else should I do? Waiting to lose him as my friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll talk to Goh first,” Dawn decided to his surprise. “It’s the better option, to be honest I have the feeling you might mess up again … I don’t know what’s wrong with you today, but you can’t even look at him without blushing. It’s bad enough you kinda ignored him the last days, but this really awkward.”</p><p>“I would like to skip that topic if you don’t mind …” Ash seemed to be some kind of embarrassed. “It has nothing to do with you and me being brother and sister.” He signed. “I’m thankful you try to help me fixing things … But what should I do meanwhile? I can’t imagine focusing on anything while Goh is mad at me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve a special task for you.” Dawn began to smile, but the boy suspected that she was having an ulterior motive. “While being with you again I noticed the more you travel, you have more and more problems to keep in contact with the friends you made on your journey. That’s why I want you to contact everyone you traveled with in the past.”</p><p>“B-but I haven’t got the phone number of everyone …”</p><p>“As if I suspected it.” The girl signed and wrote something on a piece of paper. “Well, I’m not that heartless and help you. Here, I’ve the ones of May and Iris. And it’d be better for you to have Brock’s phone number, after he’s the one you traveled with for the longest time …”</p><p>“O-of course I have his number,” Ash clarified at once. “I also have Misty’s, and from almost everyone in Alola.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a good start,” Dawn said satisfied. “With the numbers you have right now, you should be able to get the ones from almost everyone of your friends.”</p><p>“… So you want me to ask them for the phone numbers of others? Is that really necessary? This will be so embarrassing!”</p><p>“Ah, embarrassing like me being your sister?” Dawn didn’t seem to like this answer. “Mamoswine, can you come here for a second?”</p><p>“Mamo …?” Ash could imagine what she was planning and even Pikachu began to startle. Knowing Dawn she might have some Poffins with her, and Mamoswine was crazy about especially the ones she made. He knew he had no other choice if he doesn’t want to be trampled by this Pokémon.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll do whatever you say!”</p><p>“Ah, that’s a good boy!” Dawn said this to Mamoswine and gave him some of his beloved Poffins, but Ash exactly knew she was also teasing her half-brother with these words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrysa and Ren were looking at each other and decided to leave. Of course they were a little bit worried because they got to know about the argument between Ash and Goh. But they decided not to interfere because they don’t want to make things worse.</p><p>Both assistants were sure the teenagers were able to solve these problems on their own. And when they notice something was going wrong, they can still help them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh was sitting on the chair in front of the desk and was hiding her head under her arms. She had no better idea than running into the room she shares with Ash, almost praying he wouldn’t show up there in the near future.</p><p>“Ra?” Raboot, who followed her after a while, tapped on her leg and Goh looked up with a sad face. Her Pokémon offered her an apple, like he was trying to comfort her. But Goh denied.</p><p>“Thank you, that’s really nice … But I’m not hungry at all …” She wiped the last tears from the corner of her eyes. The black haired girl didn’t want to be a crybaby all these times and tried to pull herself together.</p><p>It was hurting to think about how much Ash might hate her now. She could understand a little bit, she was not very nice while he was suffering deep inside … But why couldn’t he just tell her the truth about him and Dawn? Goh was sure she might have understand if she’d known this from the beginning, even if it was still confusing that Dawn seems to have the same father as Ash.</p><p>Goh didn’t know anything about Dawn’s family and just knew Ash’s mother. Goh didn’t realize that Ash never met his father, this was just the first time he mentioned him in any way. She felt sorry for him, this man being dead meant he’ll never be able to meet him. Maybe this was what he was talking with Dawn about that no one else should hear …</p><p> </p><p>Goh was sure Ash would never forgive her being that rude. She understood why he said these harsh words to her, she was the first one to be mean. And with hiding her own secret she should’ve known how he felt, or why he was avoiding her the last days. Goh asked herself why he couldn’t talk with her about his problems, but she began to understand. She was lying to him from the very beginning, hiding her secret at any costs, while he was probably overwhelmed by this new situation. Goh wanted to tell him how sorry she was, but she was sure that wouldn’t change things.</p><p>She was thinking about to talk with Professor Cerise about having her own room. The black haired girl couldn’t imagine Ash wanted to be her friend anymore and thought she would do him a favor with that. And having a room for herself could help to hide her secret better …</p><p>Goh shook her head. It would be the best to ask Chloe for help and tell the professor she was a girl. By knowing that he would give her an own room for sure, she knew there were some rooms left and Dawn was having one of them while being here. There would be no problem.</p><p>But she was unsure how everyone will react by hearing she was just acting to be a boy. What if Ash would use this for revenge and will make fun of her …? Goh tried to suppress this thought, she was sure he wouldn’t be that vicious. He’ll just hate her even more for being that nasty while she wasn’t telling the truth just as little as he …</p><p>Goh was thinking about to pack her stuff together and just quit being a researcher. She thought there was no way she could continue to travel together with Ash anymore, not after what happened today. Then she also wouldn’t have to tell him her secret … She knew there was no chance to hide it forever. Sometime everyone will notice just by looking at her …</p><p> </p><p>Goh was some kind of panicked when she heard a light knocking at the door. She stood up immediately, but hesitated to go to the door. After she was might taking too long, the door was opened by her visitor.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here … It’s me.” Goh was relieved it wasn’t Ash, but didn’t know if it was any better that Dawn showed up together with her Piplup. “Can we talk? Just if you like of course …”</p><p>“Sure.” Goh thought things couldn’t get worse, so she decided not to tell her to leave.</p><p>“Thanks.” Dawn sat on Ash’s bed while Goh took place at the chair again. “You know … Ash didn’t mean it and feels really sorry how he threated you. I know it’s a bad excuse … But he had a really bad time with hiding everything.”</p><p>“I guess I understand that,” Goh said quiet, knowing better than anyone could imagine. “But what about you? You’re in the same situation like him.”</p><p>“That’s right. But to be honest … I don’t really know how I feel about it.” Goh was surprised by hearing that and Dawn noticed it. “Maybe I should explain, if you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s difficult to begin with … Well, of course I was asking my whole life who and where my father is. I was alone with my mom and her Glameow living in the house she inherited from her parents. I never felt lonely, mom cared really good for me. But sometimes it was like something was missing … Especially when I saw my friends and other children together with their dads.</p><p>It seems to be mostly the same for Ash. But the difference was that he and his mother believed his … or our father just wanted to become a great Pokémon Trainer and didn’t return because he wasn’t able to turn his dream into reality … While my mother got to know how this man really is.</p><p>I know, it’s not nice to talk bad about dead persons … But our father was a cheater. He left Ash’s mother before Ash was born because he didn’t want to take responsibility of a family. Trying to become a Pokémon Trainer was just a lie for getting away. He never really tried …</p><p>He left Kanto and moved to Sinnoh. There he met my mother, and he seemed to already have forgotten about his child and the mother waiting for him in Pallet Town. He and my mom became a couple … Until she got pregnant.</p><p>Well … Looks like our father got panicked and said something like he doesn’t want more children, that the one he has was a mistake that he never wanted to repeat. My mom was so shocked when she heard that, especially when he begged her to abort … But my mom wanted to keep me and told him to get out of her life and every child was better off without him. Of course he left at once and vamoosed to Johto, were he stayed until he died. At least he doesn’t seem to have any children besides Ash and me …”</p><p> </p><p>“I … really feel sorry for you both.” Goh didn’t expect things were like that. Piplup cling to Dawn while his trainer was telling the story, like the little penguin wanted to comfort her. Even Raboot seemed to have pity on her and maybe also Ash, but could hide it a little bit.</p><p>“It’s okay, you really don’t have to feel bad.” Dawn tried to smile. “I hope you don’t think I want your compassion, but I want you to understand Ash a little bit better in this situation.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever understand all of it, because I always had both of my parents even when they were busy by working most time … But I can imagine it’s not that easy.” Goh was unsure if she should ask, but she wanted to know. “How did this all come out?”</p><p>“Well … Our father wasn’t just a cheater, but also an impostor. He betrayed people to get their money, most times selling them inferior items for usury prices. But a while ago the police was finally able to locate him and tried to arrest him. He tried to escape and drowned near the Whirl Islands …”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I really shouldn’t ask that,” Goh apologized at once. “Please forgive me being that rude.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you didn’t know what happened. We just got told that by our mothers, who were informed by the police about that … Well, and of course they searched through his flat and his properties. They found some photos of Ash, properly he saw him when he was in Johto together with Brock and Misty and took some pictures. Looks like he did the same when he saw me there in a contest … You’ll laugh, but they even found a framed newspaper article that announces Ash being the first Alola champion … And that’s how the police contacted our mothers and they putted the pieces together …”</p><p>“Why should I laugh about that?,” Goh asked unsure. Dawn laughed nervously.</p><p>“It’s just … ridiculous why this man should do that. You know, after not wanting any child … Sometimes he even send some presents to us at feasts … Ash believes he maybe regretted that he left us behind. That’s why he acts that strange … He’s kind of unsure how to think about our father. Me too, but I think I can handle it much better. Guess he doesn’t want me to leave because of that …”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever … I think it wasn’t okay that Ash hadn’t told you at least that we’re related, but somehow I can understand he didn’t know how to start. He was really anxious when I introduced myself to Professor Cerise as his half-sister and he apologized at once that he said I was just a friend. You can’t imagine how glad Ash was when he didn’t ask for more details and just accepted it …”</p><p>“By the way … Ash does really not hate me now?” Goh had to ask that, regardless of whether it was matching the topic.</p><p>“No, of course not,” Dawn promised her. “He told me so much about you when we were back in Sinnoh. You must be really important to him and I’m sure he doesn’t want to lose you. He feels really sorry about what happened. You can believe me, and I guess he’s right. Just an idiot would throw away such a deep friendship.”</p><p>“Thank you …” Goh was some kind of bashful by hearing these words. She wasn’t used to something like that, because she never had many friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later the door opened again and especially Goh was given a shock by surprise. Raboot first wanted to protect his trainer from a possible intruder, but when he saw it was just Chloe who ran towards her childhood friend he decided just to walk aside.</p><p>“There you are!” She was in a good mood and kind of excited, a really rare case. “I had such a great idea this morning … I brought secretly one of my remaining school uniforms to school and now you can try it on. I’m so curious about how it will look on you!”</p><p>“Huh? Why do you want him to wear a dress?”</p><p>“ … Oh, crap.” Chloe wanted to hit her head against the wall for being that careless and not noticing Dawn in her euphoria. “Eh, I … was just kidding. There’s no reason why Goh should do something like that …”</p><p>“Exactly …” The researcher tried to play along, but she got kind of sad. She didn’t understand it herself, but it depressed her to feel like she wasn’t allowed to put on a dress … </p><p> </p><p>“Oh …” Dawn noticed her doleful face and got something on her mind. But instead of making fun of <em>him</em> she crabbed her hands and apologized. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel strange or something like that. If you like to wear dresses it’s alright and you shouldn’t hold back. I promise I’ll support you and not laugh!”</p><p>“Eh?!” Chloe couldn’t believe the blue haired girl took this that easy and pointed Goh to clarify things, but she wasn’t really ready for that.</p><p>“S-so you really have n-no problem w-with that?,” she just stammered instead with blushing cheeks.</p><p>“I think it’s a no-go to discriminate anyone. And it would be absurd to loathe that while I and some others of Ash’s friends … persuade him to do the same, to call it like that.”</p><p>“W-what?!” Goh got a bright red face by imagine Ash would wear a dress and almost fainted while Chloe thought she was just hallucinating. But she didn’t want to pay much attention to the story of Ash wearing dresses and wondered how she could help Gou to get out of this misconception.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Still the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„I just knew this would suit you!” Chloe clapped joyful her hands.</p><p>“Yes, you look really adorable!” Dawn smiled and put an arm around Goh. “But you could’ve told me by yourself that you’re a girl. If Chloe hadn’t been, I would’ve though you’re just a boy who likes crossdressing.”</p><p>“If Chloe hadn’t been, you wouldn’t have found out anything of this …” Goh felt a little bit embarrassed and sulked. She was glad Dawn didn’t think about her like some kind of freak when Chloe told her the truth, but she was some kind of ashamed because all eyes were on her while wearing one of Chloe’s remaining school uniforms.</p><p>“I just wanted to help you, so please don’t be mad at me,” her childhood friend said and took a few steps through the room she normally used for doing her homework. “And we should be grateful she wanted to help you, too. I guess Dawn is pretty good at fashion and styling.”</p><p>“W-what do you mean by that?,” Goh asked unsure, but Chloe just smiled.</p><p>“I just thought she could do your hair or something like that.”</p><p>“Eh ..? I d-don’t really think this is necessary …” Goh blushed at once and looked at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, give it a try.” Dawn came towards her with a hairbrush and some other stuff Goh didn’t know the use for. “Just the hair, nothing more. I promise not to use make up or anything else.”</p><p>“Okay, if it makes you happy …” Reluctantly she removed her red hairclips she used to wear always, even by sleeping most times. Why didn’t anyone here understand this was way too much for her at once?</p><p>“I always wondered why you always wear these ones, even as a little child,” Chloe asked thoughtful. But after realizing she said this out loud she covered her mouth. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to –“</p><p>“These hairclips are the only accessories my mum gave me that I liked,” Goh just admitted, like she didn’t mind the question.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s kind of lovely.” Dawn began to brush the black hair and Chloe nodded relieved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s very simple … But what do you think?” Just a few minutes later Dawn has finished her job.</p><p>“I think it’s cute,” Chloe said encouraging while Goh looked a little bit unsure into the mirror. Dawn made her two pigtails at the neck and it was surprising what kind of difference this made. The researcher looked even more like any other girl out there than by only wearing a dress.</p><p>“Well …” Goh blushed again. “I guess that’s okay …”</p><p>“Maybe you should let your hair grow longer,” Chloe suggested. “There are even more opportunities.”</p><p>“Let’s see …” Goh couldn’t help but look suspicious at her. She didn’t know if she was right, but she really felt like she was Chloe’s doll or something like that. Not just now, even when they were shopping the maroon haired girl wanted her to try everything on … And Goh noticed Chloe acted differently towards her since she knew she was a girl.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if she was thinking too much once again, but she wasn’t sure if she liked that kind of behavior. Maybe Chloe just wanted to be nice and helpful, but Goh thought she said nothing will change between them … And that wasn’t the case right now.</p><p> </p><p>Goh was some kind of afraid they were never real friends. Chloe’s thoughts of the hairclips earlier wasn’t surprising, Goh secretly has known that everyone was thinking like that. There was some talking behind her back when she younger because of that. She remembered some children were laughing about this, because it was abnormal for them that a <em>boy</em> wears hairclips. And these jokes they made about it … That it was alright to call <em>that thing </em>by <em>it</em>, because it fits. That it was <em>its</em> own mistake, because <em>it</em> was strange …</p><p>Goh was able to hide her grudge. She didn’t want Chloe or even Dawn to notice her thoughts at a time like this. Her anger of threatened like an object … She was wondering if things would have been different if she never had acted being a boy. Goh remembered how things were before that. But … there was almost nothing. It was like everyone except her family was overlooking her, like no one noticed her being there.</p><p> </p><p>There was no other possibility. Even if there were some problems because of that, it wasn’t a complete mistake by her to pretend being a boy. The cute, little girl named Gloria didn’t really exist, being more like a phantom. Otherwise she would have nothing right now, that was what Goh believed. She would have stayed all alone, without a single friend. No matter if it was about human or Pokémon.</p><p>She didn’t know why, or if it was even her own mistake being like invisible. But Goh was sure it wasn’t that wrong to take things in her own hands and that’s what things were right now. If she hadn’t acted like a boy and talked more about her knowledge of Pokémon towards others, even if it annoyed them, she would have stayed unnoticed. She wouldn’t have been able to talk to Chloe back then, becoming friends with her … Because of that Goh wanted to believe they were still friends, even if wasn’t always that easy. Maybe because of her own actions …</p><p> </p><p>But when Goh looked in the mirror again, she forgot about this worry. She blushed a little bit again, was that girl in the mirror starring back right now really her? It was hard to believe for her. Goh never thought of herself being pretty, she more thought of herself being kind of ugly and that this was the reason why almost everyone wasn’t looking at her back then.</p><p>But now it was like she was actually some kind of beautiful, even it was just a little bit. She really began thinking about wearing her hair different, but wasn’t sure about growing them longer. Short hair was easier to handle with …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Goh was caught up in her own thoughts, she didn’t noticed Chloe and Dawn started a conversation quietly.</p><p>“That means your Ash’s half-sister? I don’t want to be rude, but it’s kind of unbelievable … Don’t get me wrong, but you’re smarter than him and having better manners …”</p><p>“No problem, I think I got it.” Dawn laughed slightly and insured everything was alright. “I know Ash can be some kind of idiot … But he’s a nice idiot.”</p><p>“Maybe your right … Nevertheless I don’t understand why Goh did fall for him.”</p><p>“Like I suspected,” Dawn mumbled while looking at the black haired girl. Even before knowing Goh was a girl she was like perceiving some feelings in the air. She hadn’t paid much attention to this, because she was sure Ash liked his friend back and this was all at a level of deep friendship … Dawn was a little bit worried and hoped everything will be alright. “Looks like my brother is very popular with girls …”</p><p>“Eh …?” Chloe looked irritated at Dawn. She just thought Goh had a strange predilection in boys, but even if she knew deep inside Ash was a good person, it was weird of thinking about other girls liking him. “Are you joking …?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe … You’re sure surprised, but occasionally some girls have a crush of him. But it seems like Ash doesn’t realize most of it … Ah, I remember that May, another friend, told me a while ago about a girl from Kalos she met while visiting her family in Hoenn. May is a coordinator like me and that girl was interested in contests, so they got into a conversation. And while talking about their journeys they noticed they both know Ash and traveled with him.” Dawn signed. “I forgot her name … But she said she knows Ash since childhood and that she loves him more than anything, like they were made for each other.”</p><p>“… Sure?” Chloe hoped this was just a misunderstanding. She wanted Goh to become a couple with her great love, but if there was really someone out there who thinks she’ll become Ash’s girlfriend by herself, there could be a problem.</p><p>“Please don’t think too much about it,” Dawn suggested. “You cannot force love. In the end Ash decides who the one he wants to be with is …”</p><p>“Huh?” In the meantime Goh noticed the two girls babbling. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Eh … It’s … nothing you should worry about,” Dawn said quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ra …” Raboot was standing aside together with Piplup and was watching this whole scenario with shaking his head slightly. He thought this girls stuff was unnecessary and nothing that matches with Goh, even if he had to admit his trainer looked very nice. But he still was sure it was a waste of time, because in his opinion she always looks good. No matter what she wears or anything else.</p><p>“Piplup!” The blue penguin next to him didn’t understand why the other Pokémon thought this was boring. He was always enjoying Dawn’s stylings and ideas, it was helping so much at all the contests … But he had an idea why the fire Pokémon didn’t like it and grinned. “Pip …?”</p><p>“Raboot! Ra ra, Raboot!” The rabbit complained at once Piplups allegations weren’t true. That he wasn’t afraid Dawn could dress him up like one of her own Pokémon. No, of course this wasn’t the reason he avoided her most time, this would be hilarious … But at once he was quiet and rushed towards Goh and pointed at the door. “Raboot!”</p><p>“Eh?” At first Goh didn’t understand what her partner wanted to tell, but just one second later she heard steps from the floor coming near. “Oh no, don’t tell me someone is on the way …!” Goh panicked and was looking around for a hideout, but she had no idea until Chloe took her by the hand.</p><p>“Please stay here until we tell you to come out,” she said quietly to her when she opened an empty closet and pointed her to hide inside.</p><p>“B-but it’s so tight there,” she tried to remonstrance, but seconds later Dawn pushed her originally clothes in her hands and Chloe carried Raboot with great protest to the closet. Goh couldn’t say anything before she was locked up there together with her Pokémon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At most one breath later it knocked at the door of the room and Chloe opened it while pretending everything was like always.</p><p>“Hello my dear,” she was greeted by her mother who was accompanied by her father. And of course there was Yamper who ran to her at once, wanting to get some nice stroking. “I hope I don’t disturb you, but I’m here to pick you up. Remember, we have to get some things done before you going on your trip.”</p><p>“Oh … You’re right, mum.” It seemed like Chloe forgot she had plans for this afternoon. “Just give me five minutes, you can wait downstairs. I want to say goodbye to Dawn.”</p><p>“Tomorrow I’ll go to Fuchsia City,” the girl from Sinnoh explained. “I want to explore the place a little bit before my first contest in Kanto starts there.”</p><p>“I see, good luck,” Professor Cerise wished with a smile. “It was nice having you here.”</p><p>“I hope you’ll be successful,” his wife said while Dawn was thanking them for everything. She talked to her daughter again. “By the way, have you seen Goh?”</p><p>“Eh … N-no, I haven’t. Dawn and I where here alone with our Pokémon, she tried to show me how to style my hair properly … W-why are you asking?”</p><p>“It’s not that important”, her father answered. Neither he nor his wife conceived of their daughter lying. “We were just wondering, where … he … is, while Ash seems to struggle a little bit on his own.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I bet he tries to catch some new Pokémon. He had some bad luck in the last days, so he might want to make up for this.”</p><p>“T-that’s right, he said he’ll try this!” Chloe agreed with Dawn and was relieved she had a logical excuse where Goh could have been.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chloe was glad that Yamper didn’t bark at the closet until her parents left. That would have ruined all their effort.</p><p>“Yamper, please stop it already …” She took him up in her arms while Dawn was unlocking the closet.</p><p>“Uh, we’re so sorry,” she apologized at once. When Yamper saw Goh he stopped barking at once. But no one could say if he did because he realized Goh was a girl, or by shock.</p><p>“Better than being caught,” Goh mumbled while Raboot signed. “But well … I guess I heard something you’re heading to Fuchsia City before …” Then she looked at Chloe. “But I didn’t know <em>you</em> are going on a trip.”</p><p>“Oh, didn’t I mention it before? I’ll travel to the Galar region together with you and Satoshi.”</p><p>“N-no, you didn’t …” Goh starred confused at her innocent looking face. “What about school?”</p><p>“There’s something called holiday, just in case you forgot this meanwhile,” Chloe explained and began to giggle. “But don’t worry, I just want to visit Motostoke together with Yamper. The wild area will be all yours … Together with your dear beloved Ash.”</p><p>“I already told you to stop that …!” Goh blushed immediately and tried to cover it up with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever … I think it’s time for me to leave.” She shook hands with Dawn. “It was nice to meet you. I hope I’ll see one of your contests someday.” She waved to Goh. “And we’ll see soon, goodbye.”</p><p>“W-wait, what about your school uniform? I’m still wearing it …”</p><p>“Oh, I guess you can keep it. You look so cute right now and this one is … kind of tight at some places.”</p><p>“Huh, so you put on weight? I didn’t notice that at all …”</p><p>“What the … I was talking about my bre-“ Chloe stopped to complain at Goh and tried to calm down. “Just forget it, this wasn’t important anyways …”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Chloe left there were only Goh and Dawn together with their Pokémon partners. Goh looked in the mirror again and seemed to be worried. She opened her pigtails and Dawn thought she didn’t like it.</p><p>“It’s alright if you prefer another style.” She tried to cheer her up. “You know … Many people expect that women who participate in Pokémon Contests are always girlish and stuff like that. And otherwise some people think that boys who are coordinators aren’t manly enough … But I think that’s all big talk.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Well … My friend Zoey, a great rival of mine, isn’t anything like the typical coordinator. I saw her never wearing a dress or anything like this, but there’s no problem. She’s a great person that I admire and maybe also an even better coordinator than me.” Dawn smiled. “What I want to say … It doesn’t matter what you look like or what other people think of you.”</p><p>“Wow … Thank you.” Goh didn’t expect something like this, but was deeply touched to hear these nice words. “B-but I think you understand something wrong … I just wanted to check what it looks like when I wear my hair different …”</p><p>“Alright … But why you’re looking so sad?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just …” Goh signed, she decided to trust Dawn. “Even if you say this dress fits me so much, I feel uncomfortable while wearing a school uniform. I skipped school because I didn’t want anyone noticing me as a girl, and the other kids made often fun of me …”</p><p>“What? Don’t listen to these dumbasses, whatever they say.” Dawn felt sorry for her. “But of course you don’t have to wear it when it makes you feel bad … You can put on your regular clothes if you want, maybe this makes you feel better.”</p><p>“B-but you put in so much time to style me …” Goh was thankful for her understanding, but didn’t want to be rude.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll style <em>someone else</em>.” Dawn seized the opportunity that Raboot was near and grabbed him with a joyful smile. “I hope you don’t mind if I borrow your partner for a short while? I have so many ideas, but he always avoided me like he knew …”</p><p>“Ra! Raboot!” The fire Pokémon protested and was looking for help at his trainer.</p><p>“Eh … I guess he doesn’t really want … “</p><p>“Oh, come on. Don’t say that.” She looked pleading at Raboot. “Please, do it for your sweet human right there … “</p><p>“Y-you really don’t have to-“</p><p>“Ra … boot …” The Pokémon blushed just like his trainer and gave in while Piplup couldn’t suppress laughing. Goh didn’t know what was going on while Dawn asked Piplup to get Buneary here … </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I’m ever going to write such a trashy chapter like that again … Please hit me hard in my face at once.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Close again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash sighed when he tipped the last text massage on his rotom phone. He was surprised he really managed this, but he was able to get almost all phone numbers of his old travel companions and friends. And the most he hadn’t the possibility to contact them by himself, he asked others for the number.</p><p>Luckily there were some connections between his friends. For example, he got Cilan’s number from Iris, and Ash had the idea to call the Gym of Lumiose City for having a talk with Citron and maybe also Bonnie. He really was able to speak with his good friend who was very surprised but happy to hear from him, and Ash felt the same way. He was glad Citron was alright, amazed that he told his younger sister just started her own journey a few weeks ago. Ash knew May’s younger brother Max also started his journey a while ago …. But Ash couldn’t believe Bonnie turned already ten years old, maybe she was allowed to begin travel alone earlier because of her talents that were shown back then in Kalos? How the time flies …</p><p>But there was no time to mourn about things like that. The most important part was that everyone was alright and Citron really had Serena’s number and gave it to him for contacting her. Thank Arceus it seemed like his other friends were better at keeping contact than himself … And for the first time he felt sorry for this. But it wasn’t that easy while being almost all time on the road and everyone was going their own way to the future. Ash was always sure all his friends are successful and happy with whatever they do and believed in every single one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately he couldn’t make any contact with Lillie or even Gladion. It seemed like no one of his friends in Alola heard anything since they left this region together with their mother and their Pokemon to find their father … Ash shook his head, it wasn’t about him right now and he gave his best to repress the thoughts about his own father. He just hoped Lillie, Gladion and their mother were on a good way. If his old classmates didn’t know where they are right now, it had to mean they hadn’t found their father yet. Ash was like praying they had more luck then him and will reach their goal soon. And whished he will be able to meet them again …</p><p>Fortunately it wasn’t that difficult with everyone. Most times when he visits his home in Pallet Town, he meets his old friend Tracey who has become an assistant of Professor Oak. Sometimes, but really rare lately, he also encountered his old rival and childhood friend Gary there who was aiming for being some kind of successor of his grandfather as a Pokémon Professor. And whenever Ash is back in Kanto, he often interacts with Brock and Misty. It also was like both of them got really close with his friends in Alola.</p><p>He felt bad again, because compared this things gone all wrong now. He wanted that Goh and Dawn get along as well as possible, but just because of his stupid mind he messed up everything. He was glad his half-sister wasn’t that mad anymore … But Ash was really worried how Goh felt after his insults and mean words. He hoped Dawn could fix things and sighed sad. Pikachu felt sorry for him and was thinking about how to cheer him up, he knew his trainer was even more confused after what he heard from Professor Cerise and his wife about Goh by mistake …</p><p> </p><p>“So, how did things go?” Ash almost screamed when someone put an arm around him. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder by surprise and almost used an electro type move on the other person, but luckily he realized it was just Dawn together with Piplup and Buneary.</p><p>“I g-guess alright. And … how was your talk with Goh …?” Ash gulped when he saw Dawn sighing tired.</p><p>“You idiot really messed up, you know …” But then she gave an encouraging smile. “You should be thankful for having me. I explained Goh why you’re acting like a coward and s – <em>he</em> is gracious enough to forgive you.” Dawn wanted to let Ash fidget and tried to make her words more dramatic, but she almost said more than she planned to. She promised Goh not to tell Ash her secret and wouldn’t dare to break this so easily …</p><p>“That’s nice to hear …” Of course Ash was glad that Goh would accept an apology, but Dawn noticed he wasn’t completely on the point.</p><p>“Huh, I thought you’d be happy about that …”</p><p>“O-of course I am!” The Alola champion wanted to clarify this at once. “It’s just … Can I have a talk with you alone? There’s something I can’t stop thinking about …”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later, when it was almost evening, Goh was heading slowly to the room she shared with Ash. Even when Dawn told her how sorry Ash was, she was kind of nervous and didn’t know what things will be like. She had to apologize too and hoped maybe there’ll be a suitable opportunity to reveal her own secret …</p><p>She wished Raboot was with her … After Dawn left together with Piplup and Buneary, Goh changed clothes again and decided to return to Cerise Park. When she got there, Ash’s Dragonite gave her a huge hug at once, like he wanted to say everything will be alright. Gengar gave her an apple and Raboot was almost offended because his trainer rejected the one he offered earlier. Riolu distracted the fire type Pokémon with begging for some training while Goh began to feed her Pokémon in company with Pikachu and Dawn’s Pokémon.</p><p>She wondered where Ash and Dawn were while all their Pokémon were at Cerise Park, but she guessed they were having a talk. Goh was just surprised neither of their Pokémon were with them and wondered even more when she and Raboot were about to leave Cerise Park. It seemed like Pikachu asked Raboot to stay there … At first her partner didn’t want, even when Piplup tried to provoke him. Only when Buneary asked him to do this favor Raboot decided to do what the other Pokémon asked him for.</p><p> </p><p>Goh smiled a little bit, she guessed her partner liked this cute bunny. She noticed this already when Dawn wanted them to customize together. At first Raboot was some kind of embarrassed by this acting, similar to his trainer, but he played along after Buneary cheered him up. Goh thought about how cute this was … But right now she would feel better with Raboot by her side.</p><p>It was like she had the feeling that Ash was waiting for her in their room. Alone, that’s why all the Pokémon were at Cerise Park. When Goh came past the kitchen, she heard Dawn thanking Mr Mime for being so caring all the time. And when Ash wasn’t there he probably was really in their room …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She gulped slowly when she was standing in front of that door. It was about time, nervously she pushed down the doorknob and entered the room with her eyes on the floor. She didn’t say a word and seemed to make not any noise. She was quite enough that the thoughtful boy didn’t notice her until she closed the door after entering.</p><p>“H-hey …” It was Goh’s time being to one who can’t look her friend in the eyes. She just was standing there, starring at the ground and unable to say anything else. It was ridiculous, there was so much she wanted to tell him, but she felt like messing up again. Like it was she didn’t know how to start …</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Goh!” The girl almost frightened when Ash hugged her tightly, without even noticing he got to her. “Of course I care about you, we’re friends and you mean a lot to me … I never meant to hurt you in any way or even let you down!”</p><p>“I … don’t think you’re the one who has to apologize …” Goh was happy to hear this and returned that hug, but she didn’t want that Ash had to be the bad guy. “It was stupid to believe you’re anything like that. And it was my mistake that you became that angry at me … I provoked you, even though I knew you might have some trouble.”</p><p>“But if I hadn’t been that stupid and didn’t try to hide, then-“</p><p>“Stop it already,” Goh cut off his words. “Let’s agree on the possibility we’re both idiots.” There was a truth behind these words, but in the first way Goh didn’t want that Ash felt bad because of hiding something … Especially because she was the one who was hiding more, and even lying …</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Ash seemed to accept this and let go of her, before he could overwhelm Goh with this tight hug. “But you don’t have to feel guilty for making me that mad … It’s just that some of your words reminded me of something really uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Huh?” Goh looked back surprised at him. Actually she was thinking about to reveal her secret, because it might be a good chance to continue Ash’s words of hiding secrets, but she wanted to hear what concerned him.</p><p>“Well … You know, some people are always talking. You can imagine that it didn’t even take a day after I got back home until everyone in Pallet Town knew the truth about my father.” He noticed Goh’s worried look and wanted to calm her down. “Luckily most people were understanding and supporting … But there is that one old lady that has always has to point out the worse things. She laughed and claimed for knowing that my father was like that, and that I’ll be like him after traveling with all that different people … And dared to call my mom a bitch, and that Dawn and her mother also are …”</p><p>“Don’t listen to an old witch like that!” Goh put her hands energetic on Ash’s shoulders. She hated situations like this and knew this feeling too well. Especially when people were making nasty remarks about things that are none of their business. “Nothing of these words is true, I can say for sure! It’s not your fault some people have nothing better to do then gossip about others …!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Goh.” Ash was irritated at first, but smiled. “I can be grateful to have such a great friend like you.”</p><p>“Eh …?! Y-you’re welcome …” Goh blushed a little bit when she heard that. “I … guess you’d do the same for me … right?”</p><p>“You can count on me,” Ash promised. He sat down on his bed again. “By the way, I hope Dawn didn’t give you a hard time?”</p><p>“Huh? No, why should she? I guess she’s a nice person and now I can see you’re brother and sister.”</p><p>“Oh yes, she really looks like her mother, while I seem to look similar to our father … But that’s not what it is about …” Ash looked like he was thinking about how to express his thought. “Maybe … she wanted you … to wear a dress and style you <em>like a girl</em> …?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, w-what … I …” Goh became nervous and rubbed her hair … That was when she noticed she was wearing her hair open without her red hairclips and left them in the other room together with Chloe’s school uniform. “W-why would I d-do …?”</p><p>“Oh no, please relax,” Ash tried to calm her down. “It’s just that Dawn and even some others of the girls did that with me, too …” But now he had to blush and looked aside, like he felt some kind of embarrassed. “I hope you can take this as a compliment … But I guess compared to me it suits you to be … like a girl<strong>.</strong> A really cute one, if you want to know exactly …”</p><p>“O-of course I l-look great at every moment of my life,” Goh tried to cover up her shame and began to laugh nervously high while taking out some things out of her closet. “Well, I guess I should take a shower before going to bed. Today was really exhausting and I feel like I need a refresh.” After these words she rushed out of the room with a red face.</p><p>“O-okay … Oh.” Ash scratched his head embarrassed while realizing this move wasn’t the best idea. But before he could think about this, he noticed a call on his Rotom phone and was some kind of lucky about a friend that could distract him from this fail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh turned on the cold water as soon as she was undressed under the shower. She felt strange and ashamed … But also happy and content. But it wasn’t only her thoughts, even her body was like it didn’t know how to react. She felt hot and cold at the same time and even began to shiver. She tried to take a deep breath and decided to chance the water temperature.</p><p>The feeling of happiness seemed to overwhelm her. Ash called her <em>cute</em> … Even if it was in an indirect way. But her worries caught up fast … Goh guessed he didn’t mean that for real, but it was like he suspecting she was a girl. She couldn’t help it, it was his words and behavior he showed towards her … But she tried to forget this. Goh couldn’t imagine Ash would act up like this if he figured out the truth. She guessed he would say it more directly … Even if no one would understand his expression.</p><p>But the biggest thing was … She was a coward. If she had just a little bit courage, she would have been able to already tell him and also the others at the institute the truth. A few minutes ago was the perfect opportunity … And she ran away. Like she always did.</p><p>“Maybe it’s not too late,” she said to herself when she was finished with the shower. She could try to respond to their conversation and admit that she was a girl indeed ... Determined she nod and hurried up to prepare herself for getting back to their room.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t waste any time and just put on her sleeping clothing, taking back her red hairclips could wait. She was about to enter their room and opened the door a crack, but stopped immediately when she heard Ash was talking with someone and sounded like it was a really familiar person … Goh didn’t want to disturb him, but was a little bit curious. She eavesdropped the rest of the phone call from the floor.</p><p>“… Oh yeah, this sound so great! I’m happy for you the Pokémon Contests helped you to get some new inspirations for becoming the Kalos Queen!” Goh raised an eyebrow, <em>Kalos Queen</em>? She wasn’t sure what this was, but she guessed she heard it once before. It seemed to be a little bit similar to be a Pokémon Coordinator, but she couldn’t even name a difference. Once again something she never dealt with.</p><p>“I’m happy that you and your Pokémon are alright. You know, Goh and I are going to be on that longer research very soon … But after that we should try to meet again.” Goh was unsure because Ash seemed to have mentioned her towards his friend. She could just hope it was in a good way … But she got unsure when it sounded on the other end of the Rotom like this other person was throwing kisses as a goodbye … Who was that and how close was – probably – she?</p><p>“Eh … Yeah … Bye, see you …” Ash seemed to be irritated himself, so Goh tried not to be that worried. But there had to be reason why this girl was thinking different about that … Goh turned away from the door and made a long face. Why was everything so goddamn complicated lately?</p><p> </p><p>“Pika pi?” Goh roused when she suddenly noticed Pikachu and Raboot standing on the floor in front of her. Pikachu looked worried at her, like he wanted to know if everything was alright. Raboot seemed to be suspecting more about what just happened. He sighed slightly and acted up like he didn’t notice anything. Calm he opened the door completely to enter the room. Ash, who has finished his phone call, looked up surprised and saw Goh standing on the floor together with both Pokémon.</p><p>“Ah, Goh! I was wondering when you finally return.” Ash didn’t seem to notice that Goh eavesdropped and smiled. “But I see, you picked up Pikachu and Raboot. It’s almost time for sleeping I guess.”</p><p>“Eh … Yes, of course …” Goh pretended like it was really like that. “I … I wanted to wait until you finished your phone call. It sounded like someone close to you.”</p><p>“You’re right, my friend Serena gave me a call. We traveled through Kalos together with other friends.” Ash smile got bigger, like he was recalling good old times. “While we’re at it, these were Citron and his younger sister Bonnie. I talked with him earlier and he said he was asked to visit Motostoke for looking after something … He’ll set out tomorrow for this and I thought we could meet him while being there. I hope you agree with that, we’ll be there anyways. So-“</p><p>“That’s great, I can’t wait to meet him.” Goh was really excited to meet more of Ash’s friends, everyone she met yet was so kind. “And I get your point, we’ll visit Motostoke first in Galar. Chloe told me she’ll join us because she wanted to spend her holiday there together with Yamper.” Ash nod and was pleased that Goh was happy with that too. But he didn’t expect she wanted to know more about someone else. “By the way … Do you like this girl?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "Do you like this girl?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“By the way … Do you like this girl?” Goh felt some kind of stupid, but she had to know. No matter what Ash’s answer will be.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh, you’re talking about Serena! Of course I like her, we’re friends after all.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s not what I mean …” Goh sighed. “More like … Is she someone special to you?”</p><p>“I guess she is …” It seemed like he began to think more about this. “Like I said, she’s a friend of mine … The one I know the longest while thinking about it.” Goh got curious and looked interested. “I met her once before when we were children. We both visited one of Professor Oak’s Pokémon summer camps together.”</p><p>“Oh, Professor Oak’s Pokémon Summer Camp you’re saying? That brings back memories …” Goh was surprised, but saw a chance to hide this and her other unsure feelings. She began to smirk. “I guess you know that Chloe and I were there as kids, too?” Goh tried to pull up a show while telling the origin of her dream to catch Mew. “This is where everything began … It was –“</p><p>“I see!” Ash interrupted her and earned a sulky glace for that. “While we’re at the same age I bet you were at the one I overslept …” He smiled embarrassed. “I was so mad for that … But I was able to enter the next one in the following summer where I met Serena.” After that he looked pensive at Goh. “But what I’m asking myself right know is … How would have things turned out when I didn’t overslept? I hope we would be friends like we are right now … Or even more.”</p><p>“Eh … I … You know …” Goh became a little bit nervous. At first she was just surprised that Ash seemed to be the child that they had waited for back then, but didn’t appear. Life was so strange sometimes … But she was more concerned about this last part, talking about being <em>more </em>… She had to think about being <em>more than friends </em>at once, but she was sure Ash couldn’t ever mean it in that way. She laughed with a high voice, hoping Ash wasn’t thinking strange about her. She had to calm down. “… O-of course we would be an even better researcher team if we would know each other for so long … That’s for sure!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Ash nod with a bright smile, but returned to the primary topic. “Anyway … Why did you ask these things about Serena?”</p><p>“B-because …” Goh had to think fast. She felt embarrassed, everything was too much right now. “I … I heard you mentioned me while talking with her. To be honest I asked myself what you said about me …” Raboot sighed again while sitting aside together with Pikachu. He stopped counting how many times his trainer dismissed her chances to tell Ash the truth about herself. Even if it wasn’t a lie she wanted to know what he told Serena about <em>her</em> …</p><p>“Ah, I understand. But you don’t need to worry, I promise.” Ash looked surprised at Goh, like he was suspecting another reason … But he didn’t ask more questions and explained. “Serena was asking what I did since our ways had separated and what I’m doing right now. I told her that I’m a researcher at Professor Cerise’s institute … Together with you.” He made a short break. “Of course I had to mention you. We spend almost all time together and I wanted to tell her how fun everything is.”</p><p>“Oh.” Goh trusted his words and was relieved he didn’t talk bad. She really had to stop thinking about the worst cases all these times. “I understand, that’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pika …” Pikachu began to understand the real meaning of this whole situation after Raboot almost covered his face with his ears. The electro mouse shook his head before he headed to his trainer and sat down on his shoulder.</p><p>“Ah, before I forget about it …” Ash didn’t seem to notice any of these thoughts. “Serena is in Alola right now. It looks like she got there right after we returned home … It’s really sad we weren’t able to meet.” Pikachu nod and the boy pet his head. “I know, you miss her too.” Then he looked at Goh who didn’t know what to respond. “You know what? I told her we should meet after our research in Galar. It would be great if you join us. Serena said your goals sound so amazing and how much she would appreciate to meet you.”</p><p>“Well … I guess it’s decided then. There’s no way I could disappoint a new potentially supporter.” Goh smiled honored and was able to forget her doubts for a while. She got excited to meet that girl, because she seemed to be alright. Even if she could be a rival when it’s about Ash …</p><p>“Goh, are you alright? Your glare is really scary right now …”</p><p>“Eh …” She blushed immediately before giving a forced smile. “Yes, of course. I think you’re just seeing things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pika!” Everyone frightened when Pikachu jumped off Ash’s shoulder with an energetic exclamation. The yellow Pokemon tried to continue the talk about Serena, because he was sure it would help both Goh and even Ash.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing?!” His trainer couldn’t prevent the electro mouse to crab his Rotom phone. Ash grimaced when Pikachu imitated the kisses that Serena seemed to give on her phone earlier. “Ugh, could you stop this please? It was strange enough when Serena did that … Well, I think she did …”</p><p>“Eh …?” Goh was irritated why Pikachu was doing this. Raboot sat down next to her and nod. His trainer understood what was to do. “Huh, she gave you goodbye kisses? I thought she is <em>just a dear friend</em> …”</p><p>“Of course she is, I don’t know why she keeps doing it …”</p><p>“… What?” Goh was speechless, like she knew what she was going to hear.</p><p>“Yes … It was so irritating when she kissed me at Kalos airport before our ways separated …”</p><p> </p><p>“She did WHAT?!” Goh couldn’t help but almost screaming. After that there were some seconds she felt like she can’t breathe anymore. Like her heart has stopped beating and breaking in thousand pieces instead …</p><p>“Are you alright?!” Ash noticed his friend being unsettled and wanted to calm Goh down. He stood up and wanted to go to her, but it wasn’t necessary. Raboot put his paws gentle on her hand and she looked thankful to him after being able to relax.</p><p>“Eh … Yeah … I just didn’t expect something … strange like this happened between you two.” Goh looked a little bit unsure at Raboot while talking with Ash. She had no idea how to feel about it …</p><p>“To be honest, this wasn’t the strangest kiss … Well, I guess no one would ever believe to be kissed by Latias –“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE …? Are you fucking kidding me?!” Goh couldn’t believe what she heard right now. She couldn’t help but freaking out. “W-with a Pokémon … A legendary –“</p><p>“Ah! It’s not like that!” It seems like Ash noticed how awkward his words were. Pikachu looked at him like he wanted to tell how stupid he was. This wasn’t what the electro mouse hoped to happen ... Goh was holding Raboot close to her, and this time her partners’ reaction was completely different than usual. Instead of trying to escape and acting up like a loner, he clung on her and looked at Ash with a warning look. It was clear that both were thinking about him like a pervert now.</p><p>“Please, it’s not what you think …” Ash wanted to make things clear, hoping not to mess up worse. “I’m the one who got kissed and never asked for it at any time. I never felt something compared to love before, you have to believe me …”</p><p>“M-maybe we should forget about this,” Goh said suddenly and tried to calm down without looking at him. “It’s your own business, I guess …” She let Raboot go and stood up. “So please don’t tell me more about who else you … had this with back then. But …” His friend turned to face him. “What about the feelings of those who kissed you?”</p><p>“Huh?” Ash looked surprised at her, like he didn’t thought about that. Goh shook her head some kind of disappointed.</p><p>“So you never told you don’t feel the same way?” The lack of an answer was enough that Goh knew it was true. “I don’t know what the deal with the other ones is … But I think this Serena girl is deep in love with you and maybe has some hopes you feel the same way about her … And you just don’t get how much you’ll hurt her. You know, there will be the time she finds out your kiss meant nothing to you … Geez, you said she’s a close friend! Don’t you think it’s cruel to ignore her feelings like you do?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um …” Ash didn’t know how to respond. He never thought about anything like that, but now he felt bad towards Serena. Of course she was great … But not in that way, he couldn’t imagine there was space left in his heart for someone else than - … He sighed and tried to stop thinking about it for now. “I’m guess you’re right … You might think I’m stupid, but I didn’t realize there was such a reason behind this all …” He looked for Goh’s attention who was about to climb up to the top bed. “Next time I meet Serena, I’ll try to understand her feelings in a better way … And tell her I can’t share something like love with her. Even if it might be hard for her.”</p><p>“Ash …” Goh stopped climbing up for a second. “You know … You don’t have to do this just because I told you indirectly.” She felt him looking at her, but tried to ignore it and continued to go to bed.</p><p>“But I want to,” he said self-confident. “I might not love her, but she’s important to me. She is my friend … And friends always deserve the truth.”</p><p>“Sure …” Goh didn’t know if there was even a reason to answer. Ash’s last words were so quiet, she had no idea if he was still talking to her or to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you heard so much about me in that topic …” Ash stopped talking for a second, like he was thinking about to ask for real. He was looking at the ground, but decided to give it a try. “What about you? Have you ever kis-“</p><p>“Good night,” Goh said out of the blue. “Tomorrow will be a long day.”</p><p>“But Goh, I …” Ash stopped talking when he saw Raboot’s death glare at him while the fire Pokémon was climbing above to his trainer. The Alola champion gulped and realized how misguided his questions were. “I’m sorry. Good night, Goh.” After this there was silence, Ash didn’t even know if Goh was listening to him and felt like an idiot again. He went too far … What was he thinking? He just wanted to –</p><p>“Chu …” Ash almost frightened when Pikachu was pulling at his leg to get his trainers attention. “Pi pika pi.”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” he sighed. The boy always understands what his partner wanted to say. “I’m glad you know I’m trying my best … I guess we should go to bed, too.” He was glad he changed his clothes earlier and just had to turn off the lights. He lay down with Pikachu at his side. “Good night …”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours have passed, and Goh was still awake. Even if she was the one who lay down first, the last thing she could think about was sleep. She was too agitated and wanted to scream.</p><p>Goh wasn’t mad at Ash … It was her mistake everything was awkward again. Everything was alright again and their friendship was saved, she had even some good moments she could entrust her secret to him … But she was like a stupid, jealous bitch again and ruined everything.</p><p>She hated herself right now. Why she had to be like this all over again? It was just a matter of time until everything will slip through her hands and she’ll be left alone … There was no way anyone could like her after lying about herself and instead behaving like she was worth.</p><p> </p><p>Goh would like to slap herself in the face. If only she hadn’t asked about this girl named Serena … Probably there would be no new problems or other stuff. She felt so sorry for Ash, but didn’t know how to apologize. It was tricky again … And she even felt sorry for Serena. Without knowing her or at least anything about her.</p><p>She had no idea what kind of person Serena was, but sensed like she was different in many ways. Maybe their only similarities were spending time with Pokémon and having a crush on Ash … Goh couldn’t lie to herself anymore. It was enough to lie to everyone else.</p><p>But no matter how much she was thinking about it … She felt like she was able to guess how Serena might feel. Totally in love with Ash, but Ash never liked her back in the same way she does. Goh thought it was the same like her feelings towards Ash … Only with the difference she knew he’ll never love her … Goh bite her lip, it felt like driving her crazy … But she thought Serena was worse off than she was. Goh was sure she knew it from the very beginning, while Serena still thought Ash could be in love with her … It will break her heart to learn the truth. Poor girl.</p><p> </p><p>Goh looked at Raboot. Her partner was sleeping, alike Ash and Pikachu under them. She wished she could, too … It was depressing to have all these feelings of guilt.</p><p>Was there anything she could be … normal at? Goh felt more and more unsure … How could it be Ash already had multiple kisses … She felt heartbroken about this. But life was no fairytale, maybe the first kiss wasn’t that special like she always thought … And maybe she had no clue, since she hadn’t had it yet.</p><p>She wished she could go back in time when nothing of this all mattered. A few while ago Goh didn’t even think about all this stuff … It was unnecessary and she had no reason for it, while acting like a boy and researching Pokémon … But now she felt like having one more reason for feeling like a weirdo. Was it absurd not having a kiss yet in her age? She was unsure, because of Ash and others … She didn’t want to think about it, imagine Ash with someone else made her heart feeling like falling apart.</p><p> </p><p>Goh sighed quietly. She guessed it was no use … Ash would never want to kiss her. She wouldn’t even know <em>how </em>to kiss and mess everything up. But she was sure it would never come to that … There was no way Ash would like to be with a <em>girl </em>that was like her, never mind kissing … Ash still thought she was a boy, right? He’ll never see something different than a research buddy in her, right?</p><p>But the way things are now she could be happy with that. She kept on messing up everything, praying Ash could forgive her the next morning … Until she’ll make the next mistake. Sometimes Goh just wanted to be like most other girls … Friendly, cute, pretty … Everything she guessed she wasn’t and never be …</p><p>She tried to focus on being a better friend for Ash … She already has to stop being such a pest, or else Ash won’t be her friend anymore very soon. And the more she thought about it, there was only one option left.</p><p> </p><p>She had to keep her secret forever. All these problems began when she decided to clarify she was a girl. She had to act up like a boy towards Ash and the others at the institute like before, and she’ll be safe. That was what Goh told herself.</p><p>It might be tricky she already talked to her family, Chloe and even all her Pokémon … But she’ll find a way to cover up. She had to, or she will be left all alone. Like the time before she met Ash …</p><p>Goh tried to ignore the pain she felt in her chest. She cannot have everything … It was either being Ash’s friend and follow the dream to catch Mew one day, or being her true self and maybe losing it all in the end …</p><p>Goh was sure it was the best to stay like it was before. Her true feelings didn’t matter, and one day Ash will leave the institute anyways. She could keep her secret until this point, and then go away and being her real self for the rest of her life. She just had to stay strong and ignore the pain of being a liar. She could do it … At least that was what she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Meeting up with old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ah, it’s so great being back in Galar! Right, Raboot?” The fire rabbit answered Goh’s exclamation silently with a nod when the group left the airport of Wyndon. “What do you think? We could search for your Nickit friends and say hello! I bet they’ll be happy to see you again and impressed by your evolving …!”</p><p>“No way, I planned the travel accurate!” Goh and even Raboot pouted when Chloe run with all her package and Yamper after them. She was wearing one of her new outfits she bought when she was shopping together with Goh. It was a grey jacket over a dress in magenta to button up. There were brown boots with tartan green socks and also a matching beret. “We have to go to the train station at once, or we’ll miss the train that brings us to Motostoke!”</p><p>“I never thought you can hardly wait for your vacation,” Ash was yawning. Pikachu seemed to be also a little bit tired.</p><p>“We’re already late because you fell asleep in the plane and it took us long enough to wake you up!,” Chloe complained and looked at Goh after that. “We have to check in the guesthouse in time. My father relies on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!” Goh took Raboot in her arms and began to cuddle with her buddy. “How can you resist this cute face?” Her partner blushed all over his face and almost fainted out of shame. “Please, don’t make him sad …”</p><p>“That trick doesn’t work on me,” her childhood friend refused firmly. “I know you were already here for watching some battles. You’ll be here often enough.”</p><p>“You’re no fun,” even Ash pouted and Pikachu laughed embarrassed. Then his trainer took some of Chloe’s baggage. “Why are <em>you</em> taking so much stuff with you? You won’t be there as long as we will … Anyways, I’ll help you.”</p><p>“Me too.” Goh put Raboot back on the ground and took a bag of hers. “The lady needs some help, I guess.”</p><p>“Eh … Thanks …?” Chloe looked a little bit confused at Goh. Why would <em>she </em>say it in that way …? And she didn’t miss that also Raboot starred at his trainer some kind of thoughtful …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The travel by train was something different than in the plane. Yamper was even more excited than before and wasn’t able to stand still. He ran almost throw the whole train and Chloe was busy to chase after him. Her companions were trying to help her, but without any success. They all were far away from having a restful journey to Motostoke.</p><p>But this wasn’t what made Chloe upset … There was no time to talk with Goh in private. She had to know what was going on in her mind. Wasn’t Goh about to talk with Ash and all the others at the institute about <em>important issues</em>? She knew there was some dispute, but it was clear that both researchers were getting along again and sticking to each other like all the times before.</p><p>Chloe didn’t know what to make of it. She excluded that Goh had told him yet she was actually a girl. The school girl didn’t think Ash would treat her different than before, but she thought Goh was acting like pulling of a show at some points … And there had to be a reason even Raboot was suspecting his own trainer sometimes. Chloe also doubt Goh had that talk with her father yet, she would have noticed that. And in this case she hadn’t told Ash anything so far …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I never thought I’d say that about a Pokémon at any time … But I guess you should get a leash for Yamper.” Ash was exhausted after this different kind of train journey like everyone else. Only Raboot shook his head. He seemed to remember his travel for joining Goh and this was much more arduous than running after Yamper.</p><p>“Right after you getting some table manners,” Chloe countered annoyed and decided to ignore Goh laughing.</p><p>“Geez, a Poke ball should be enough to –“</p><p>“Come on, the guesthouse is right there. I don’t want to carry my stuff around this city all time.”</p><p>“<em>We</em> neither,” Goh said with an indistinct look. Like she knew Chloe was avoiding her <em>for some reason</em> … She already felt bad enough for missing to say goodbye to Dawn a few days ago. She was told that she slept so peacefully that nobody wanted to wake her up … Goh tried to forget this topic for now. She only knew she didn’t want to start a fight with Chloe, or something like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ash!” The group was right in front of the guesthouse when they saw a boy with blonde hair and glasses who was wearing a blue jumpsuit. He waved in a good mood. “Great you made it in time!”</p><p>“Clemont! I’m glad to see you again!” Ash let the package go to Chloe’s displeasure and ran to him together with Pikachu. He hugged his old friend so tight that other people around were afraid he’d crush him. Ash noticed that and let him go. “Sorry, we haven’t seen each other for that long time and right now I’m so happy.”</p><p>“It’s the same thing to me, don’t worry.” Clemont smiled when Pikachu greeted him delighted. The young inventor turned to the rest of the group he didn’t know yet. “I should introduce myself. My name is Clemont and I’m the gym leader of Lumiose City in the Kalos region. I traveled together with Ash while he was there for participating in the Kalos league.”</p><p>“I’m honored.” Goh liked this guy, he was immediately sympathetic to her. She embraced her buddy who wasn’t very pleased with that and smiled. “My name is Goh, and this is my partner Raboot. It’s my goal to catch every Pokémon on my way to get Mew.”</p><p>“It’s always great to have a big dream. I wish you every success.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Chloe,” the maroon haired girl introduced herself at last. She forced a smile, it wasn’t the fault of this boy she was a little bit annoyed and tried not to miss out on him. “Maybe you already know because Ash told you … Those two are researchers at the institute of my father. I joined them this time for spending some of my holiday here together with that little guy. This is Yamper.” The Pokémon barked a little bit on Clemont, like every time he did when he thought some stranger was getting to close to his dear beloved Chloe. Pikachu tried to calm the other electro Pokémon down.</p><p>“I see, that means you’re Professor Cerise’s daughter.” Clemont was irritated at first because he didn’t understand what the problem with Yamper was, but he didn’t mind. He was specialized in electro Pokémon, so he was sure he could handle it when there was trouble.</p><p>“Is it really alright you’re here while you have to take care of a gym?,” Chloe asked for distracting from this subject.</p><p>“Yes, Clembot is at the gym and will take on the challengers while I’m here. I built him for times like this when I’m busy.” Goh and even Chloe were really impressed.</p><p>“How is he by the way?,” Ash asked and Clemont knew where he was going.</p><p>“He’s doing great, but his memories haven’t come back yet …”</p><p> </p><p>“Well …” Chloe and the rest didn’t know what this was about, but she noticed the depressing mood behind these words. “I … think we should already check in. I still want to do some stuff before going to bed this evening.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right. Let’s go, I’ll show you everything.”</p><p>“So you’re staying here, too?,” Goh asked, but it was already clear. Of course he does, he was waiting there.</p><p>“Oh, didn’t Ash mention that?” Chloe smirked and put an arm around her. The others didn’t mind, but Goh was sure this wasn’t in a friendly way. “He’ll join the room with his old friend while we both share a room.”</p><p>“My bad, I forgot to tell you!” Ash realized he didn’t tell him and Pikachu sighed. “I’m sorry … Is that okay with you?”</p><p>“O-of course,” Goh lied. “There is no problem … We’re childhood friends after all …” Under normal circumstances that would be alright, but Goh noticed that Chloe was mad at her <em>for some reasons</em> …</p><p>“I’m glad.” Ash didn’t remark that she got some kind of nervous and believed her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ash,” Clemont began after the group checked in and they were about to take their package to the rooms. “Would you like to see why I’m here?” He also smiled at the rest. “You’re also invited to join.” He adjusted his glasses with a smile. “You’ll see … The future is now, thanks to science!”</p><p>“That would be great!,” Goh called out enthusiastic even before Ash could agree. “Ash told me you invent many cool things. I’d really like to see some of these!” Goh put her hands on Clemont’s shoulders in great anticipation. The gym leader blushed a little bit.</p><p>“T-thank you f-for your support,” he stammered in shame while Ash smiled. He was happy that his friends were getting along. Clemont calmed down after he was let go. “It’s not really an invention this time … But you’ll see what it’s about when we’re there. It’s near this guesthouse.”</p><p>“Huh, now I’m even more excited,” Ash claimed excited while Chloe had to think more about it.</p><p>“Alright,” she said at last. “I’ll come with you, too. It sounds interesting.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure for me,” Clemont said more confident and helped them to bring their package to the rooms. At the same time Goh sighed unnoticed and looked some kind of unsure at Chloe.</p><p>Goh didn’t want to be mean, but she has hoped the other girl would reject joining them. It’s wasn’t like she wanted to get rid of her … Goh was just afraid of a confrontation. She was sure <em>why</em> Chloe was starring that peeved at her most of time. And tried to avoid a conversation about this all …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Here we go …” Clemont leaded the way to an old factory building that was put back into operation. “My client is really amazing … To put it all back into working so fast that I can do my job … I think after my work is done, they plan to keep this for some other researches.”</p><p>“Huh? Sound like your client is very rich and important,” Ash suspected and his friend nodded.</p><p>“Yes, you’re right. I’m sure you heard about that organization while you were at Alola for some time …” The boy from Kalos opened to door of the main building and before anyone could ask for more details, Ash was surprised who was inside this large room …</p><p>“Huh …? What are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p><p>“… Ash, is that you?” A blonde girl in a white dress with matching hat stood up unsure, but after recognizing him she showed a bright smile. “Of course it’s you!” Together with her Vulpix she ran to him.</p><p>“Lillie!” Ash was confused but happy to see her and allowed her to hug him for half an eternity. “I’d never expected to meet you here!”</p><p>“Me too,” she said lucky after letting him go. She pet Pikachu after he ran towards her. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Very well,” Ash answered while Pikachu and Vulpix greeted each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I also didn’t think of meeting you in near future,” he heard another familiar voice next. There was a blonde boy going to him who looked much alike Lillie, but with dark clothing and some kind of bad boy attitude. Goh and Chloe were unsure at this first impression, but when they saw a slight welcoming smile in his face they knew there was no reason to be worried.</p><p>“Wow, Gladion! You doing well, too?”</p><p>“Yeah, you can say that all in all.” He looked suspecting at the others he didn’t know. “Who are they? Friends of yours?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far to call him a friend of mine,” Chloe commented.</p><p>“Don’t be that cold,” Goh sighed and forgot their problems for now. “My name is Goh, and this by my side is my partner Raboot. Ash and I are doing researches for Professor Cerise together … And this is my childhood friend Chloe.”</p><p>“It’s great to meet you,” Lillie welcomed them. “Like you heard, my name is Lillie. I’m a classmate and friend of Ash when we were at Pokémon School in Alola. And this is my older brother Gladion.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I never thought you know each other,” Ash confessed a little bit later.</p><p>“And I wasn’t expecting we all know you.” Clemont laughed shy. “But I see, you’re amazing as always. Anyway …” He began to explain. “I was asked for help by Lusamine, the head of Aether Foundation.”</p><p>“Like you remember, we’re still searching for our father,” Gladion continued. “I guess we’re on a good way … But Magearna seems to be some kind of tired and stops pointing our way sometimes.”</p><p>“That’s why mother hired your friend Clemont … We heard he’s a talented inventor and he tries to do something that Magearna recovers very soon.” Lillie sighed, but forced a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find a way together. Meanwhile mother is busy with checking everything at Aether Paradise is alright. And we stay with Magearna.”</p><p>“I’m sure Magearna is just tired and need to rest,” Clemont tried to calm her down. “I guess you don’t really need my help for fixing it.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Ash said smiling. “I bet you’re helping with your advice and support.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right!” Clemont blushed when Lillie agreed with her former classmate. Then she clapped her hands. “You know what? It’s almost afternoon … I would like to invite you all for dinner!” Gladion was alright with that and his sister smiled. “Ash helped me and my family so much back in Alola, and his friends are mine too.” After her confident words she got a little bit shy. “Eh … I mean if you like to …”</p><p>“Of course we accept your invitation.” Chloe warmed up a little bit and gave her an encouraging look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Most part of the group didn’t suspect they’d have an excellent dinner at the most expensive restaurant of Motostoke. There were countless menus for both human and Pokémon and everyone was satisfied. It was just a little bit embarrassing how much Ash ordered and ate at this exquisite restaurant, but Lillie mentioned by the way he was the Alola Champion. Because of this and the fact she and her brother were connected to the Aether Foundation, they were allowed to stay.</p><p>Goh was excited to see the Alolan form of Vulpix and was glad Lillie allowed taking photos of her dear beloved Snowy. Not to mention, Ash was enjoying that everyone was getting along. Especially Chloe and Lillie were chatting like they’d been friends forever and Yamper also liked the other girl. Because of that Goh hoped that Chloe’s mood would be very good when they get back to the guesthouse …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Too bad we’re not able to join Gladion and Lillie … I guess it’d be great to spend the night at a place like Budew Drop Inn.” Goh tried some small talk after she and Chloe changed clothes for sleeping. She was unsure because the other girl was silent since they got there …</p><p>“… Is that all you have to tell me?” Goh gulped when she heard Chloe saying that and wished she ignored it. “You really thought I wouldn’t notice your acting?”</p><p>“I … don’t know what you’re talking about.” The black haired girl tried to pretend like there was no problem, but Chloe heard how unsure and hesitant her voice was.</p><p>“Huh, you need some hint? Maybe you remember that you were going to tell –“</p><p>“It’s a bad timing,” Goh said quickly. “It’s too embarrassing to tell Ash about me when his friends are around.”</p><p>“Stop using them as an excuse.” Chloe starred like warning. “You’ll get in trouble very soon, <em>Goh</em> …”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to threaten me?” Goh didn’t look at all.</p><p>“No, what are you thinking?” Chloe sighed. “I just want to help you … Listen. You can’t wait too long. You’re going to meet more and more people in that time and later it’ll be even more difficult to explain why you pretended to be a boy.” She hoped her childhood friend got that. “And I’m sure you already know that. So please … Do yourself a favor and talk with Ash about it tomorrow. He’ll understand, and also his friends. Trust me.”</p><p>“… I don’t need your advice or help,” Goh answered cold. Even Raboot was unaware of this and stared incredulous at his trainer. “I know what I’m doing. It’s all for the best … So stop to behave like you’re my babysitter.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say …?” Chloe was stunned by these words. “I already had the idea you might got afraid admitting you lied … But I hoped I was wrong.” She was disappointed. “What’s the problem?”</p><p>“Stop it, you don’t understand me at all.”</p><p>“You know what? Yes, you’re right! I don’t understand anything what’s going on inside your head!” Professor Cerise’s daughter got angry. “What is the big deal? You’re a girl and don’t feel like you’re anything else, or did I get it wrong? There is no problem, but you’re acting like you’d die if Ash gets to know that.”</p><p>“That’s nonsense …” Goh couldn’t hide her sadness, but pretend to be sure. “I … thought it’s the best to stay like a boy. I’m sure I can achieve more at this point.” She looked out of the window. “Seriously, most of the famous females that work with Pokémon are just some idols at looking cute and all this stuff. Or can you name one fame professor for example? And don’t say Professor Juniper from Unova … There are enough people saying she can’t do anything without the help of her father …”</p><p>“Are you crazy? You can’t be serious!”</p><p>“It’s not wrong to think about the future,” Goh said more to herself. “One day, when I finally caught Mew … Do you think I want people saying I only wanted because it looks cute?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true …” Chloe was speechless. She never thought Goh could say things like that, even if she wasn’t good with people sometimes. “I … I can’t believe you give up so easily … I’m sure you’re just afraid of being rejected!”</p><p>“And if it’s so? Would that be so incomprehensible?” Goh didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “You exactly know it was always like this … I just realized it won’t change ever. It doesn’t matter who I am and who I want to be … As long as I can keep being a researcher together with Ash and my Pokémon, I can overcome this all.”</p><p>“… Then I’ve no choice but telling my father everything.”</p><p>“Y-you wouldn’t dare …”</p><p>“Huh, you got afraid? You should’ve considered that before.” Chloe had enough. “I feel sorry for your parents. They did everything for you … But you have no respect for anyone, not even yourself.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Goh didn’t want to hear that. “And already stop to act like you want to help me! You were just nice to me because you found out I’m a girl …”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you think so? It’s not my fault you just wanted to be my friend because Professor Cerise is my father!” Chloe got so mad that she almost screamed at Goh. For Arceus’ sake Yamper was already asleep and didn’t begin to bark.</p><p>“What …? Y-you …” Goh looked hurt, but decided not to give in. “Do you think you’re a better person than me? You promised nothing will change between us … But you lied! You just wanted to dress me up like a doll and couple me with Ash!”</p><p>“But you love him!”</p><p>“So what? He won’t ever love me back! Do you think it’s fun to dissemble in front of him and everyone else? Let me be his best friend if I can’t be his girlfriend, damn it!”</p><p>“At all costs? How can you deny yourself so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“… There is no point in continue this crap.” Goh didn’t want to admit that she could be wrong. “Come on, Raboot. It’s time to sleep.” She reached out for him, but he slapped her hand away. “W-what …?” She was speechless when her buddy looked at her like she was a monster. Raboot turned away and decided to sleep on the windowsill.</p><p>“Even your own Pokémon thinks you’re behavior is awful,” Chloe commented. “I understand his feelings. He believed in you and wanted to make you feel better … But you don’t care at all.”</p><p>“D-don’t think I’d listen to you ever again …” Goh was laying down on her bed, pretending to be alright. “We aren’t friends anymore … If we ever were.”</p><p>“ … You’ll be sorry for that, <em>Gloria</em>.” Chloe also got to bed and said nothing more. But Goh knew she’d like to.</p><p> </p><p>Goh couldn’t fall asleep, how could she? There were Chloe and even Raboot despising her, and she felt her hate growing more and more …</p><p>But not towards them or anyone else, but herself. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Broken hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wow! You’re really good at catching Pokémon!“ Lillie clapped her hands when Goh picked the Poké Ball up off the ground.</p><p>“Thank you, but this was just too easy.” Goh smiled slightly while Rookiedee’s data was added to her Pokédex. Today she was in a good run. She already caught Blipbug, Wooloo and some other Pokémon. “The wild area will be something else. I can’t wait to go there.” Goh didn’t want to sound rude, but her words were true. She wanted to get out of Motostoke as soon as possible to leave all behind was happened last evening.</p><p>She hadn’t had any sleep, but was able to hide her exhaustion. When she got out of her bed, Chloe seemed to be asleep and also was when Goh got out of the shower. She was able to leave the guesthouse early without having a word with her.</p><p>She thought Raboot was still ignoring her, because he didn’t want to come with her when she left the room. But later she noticed that her partner was still following her. She got asked by Lillie to show her catching skills to her and Goh was walking with her, Snowy and even Gladion all over Motostoke.</p><p>Wherever they got, Raboot was near. Even if he acted like he wasn’t giving any attention to his trainer or coming any closer, Goh was hoping Raboot still cared for her and would forgive her cold behavior she showed before. Maybe he’ll understand her motives anytime …</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be rude … But where’s Ash? I thought you both are researchers and you’d work together.”</p><p>“We do,” Goh answered Lillie’s question. “But well, we have some different goals. While I’m catching Pokémon, I bet he’s searching some new opponents. You have to know, he’s participating in-“</p><p>“Yes, great work Pikachu!”</p><p>“… Ah, I think I’m right.” Goh had to laugh. She was glad she got distracted by Ash, like all these other times … “Sounds like he just won a battle.” </p><p>“I see, then I want to congratulate him!” Lillie got Snowy on her arms and walked to the place she saw Ash shaking hands with his beaten opponent and Clemont standing next to them. Her brother and Goh followed her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I should have known you’d join in the world championships,” Clemont said after the other Pokémon trainer left.</p><p>“I thought I mentioned it before,” Ash laughed a little bit fussed. “But yeah, I do.”</p><p>“This makes two of us.” Both boys were surprised when they noticed they got company. Gladion smirked slightly. “I wanted to have a battle with you anyways. I have to admit you were a great rival back then, and I also want a revenge for my lost in the finals of Alola league … But it will be even much better to beat you in the world championships.”</p><p>“So you think you can beat me? I accept the challenge!”</p><p>“Great, battles between Ash and my brother are always brilliant.” She was already excited, but began to think about little things. “I’m not sure who I should cheer for … But maybe Gladion, because I guess you all will support Ash …”</p><p> </p><p>“While we’re at it,” Clemont mentioned. “Alain is participating, too.”</p><p>“Yes?” Ash smiled excited. “I want to battle him again, too. I lost against him at the finals of Kalos league, but now I’m even stronger!”</p><p>“I guess he is, too,” the gym leader said emphasizing. Ash nodded while Pikachu was thrilled, too. “By the way, he’s working as Professor Sycamore’s assistant again and Mairin joined helping.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Ash was lucky for them. Then he turned to Goh was put an arm around her. “Sounds like they do stuff similar to us … But I bet we’re even greater, right?”</p><p>“Eh … I guess …” Goh wasn’t sure how to answer. She didn’t know this other friends of Ash and thought it wasn’t nice to claim she was better. But she wanted to cheer him on. “Well … I guess you’ll fight Gladion now. I …” Goh didn’t even know why she was unsure. There was no big deal to wish Ash good luck, right? Not that he needed that, he was such a great trainer … “I … I want-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ash, I finally found you!” Especially Goh flinched when there was this loud, but even more cheerful and jubilant voice heard all over the place they were. Before anyone of them was able to react, a blonde girl ran into the boys arms she had searched for. Ash almost fell over and had to cling to her.</p><p>“Eh …?” Goh had gone aside after this startling. She felt strange while looking at these two … It was something other than Ash hugging Lillie the day before … There was no reason to get jealous back then. But now it was different. Like she knew who this girl was …</p><p>“S-serena?” Ash wasn’t sure how to react. “W-what are you doing here? I thought you’re in Alola right now …”</p><p>“Well …” She let him go and smiled a little bit shy. “After I heard you’re heading to this city, I decided to travel to Galar next. I visited all placed in Alola I wanted to, so I had to decide where to go next anyway.” She looked at the people who were with Ash and recognized Clemont. “You’re here, too?” She also hugged him happy, but not that tempestuous like she did with Ash. “You two could’ve mentioned you’re meeting here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, we thought you’re busy with your inspirations for showcases and didn’t expect you’d take the detour for coming here.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you two. Is your sister here, too?”</p><p>“No, Bonnie had just started her own Pokémon journey in Kalos,” Clemont explained. “I’ll greet her next time I talk to her. She has already won her second badge.”</p><p>“Wow, really? I knew she’d make a fantastical trainer!” She turned to Ash again. “At least as great as you.”</p><p>“… Yes, of course. She’ll do fine!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh felt more and more unsure. She noticed how nice and friendly Serena was, but she remembered that this girl might have strong feelings for Ash … And she saw it with her own eyes. While Serena introduced herself, Goh watched Ash furtively. Of course she felt lucky for him he was meeting up with so many important friends after a long time again, and she felt how happy he was right now … But had he told the truth when he said he’s not in love with Serena?</p><p>Goh bet almost every boy wanted a girlfriend like her and would die for her love … So why wouldn’t Ash? Serena was such a great girl … At least in comparison with her. Goh tried to forget these hurting thoughts, they didn’t matter at all. All her secrets had to be kept inside her heart, or everything will be ruined. Ash could be with Serena, if that is what he really wants …</p><p> </p><p>“… And you must be Goh!” The addressed one almost made a jump when Serena spoke to her and offered a hand smiling.</p><p>“Yeah … It’s nice to meet you, Serena.” Goh felt bad for putting on a fake smile. It wasn’t the Kalos’ girl fault she was that bad.</p><p>“The pleasure is mine. You seem to be a very important person to Ash, so I hope we can become friends.” The honest smile suited her well. “And you know what? As long as you stay with him, you’ll meet all kind of Pokémon. It’s like he’s really attracting the adventures.”</p><p>“R-right, I already noticed …” Goh got nervous and didn’t know what to do or how to act. She was looking aside and saw something rustling in the bushes. “Huh?” It was like <em>something</em> was trying to hide after getting noticed by her and ran away. “T-this might be a Pokémon I have to catch! I’ll get this one, see you later!”</p><p>“A-alright …” Serena was irritated, did she say or do something wrong? When she noticed the others didn’t mind that much, she thought there was everything alright. She turned to Ash again. “It seems like you got a friend that is as crazy as you about Pokémon.”</p><p>“I guess …” Ash was worried and looked after Goh, but he wanted to focus on another important issue. “Eh, Serena? Would it be okay with you if we talk privately …?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh sighed and would like to disappear at once. It was really a Pokémon she was chasing after … But it was Raboot. Goh felt so bad when she remembered how mad he looked … She decided to let him go wherever he wanted and noticed he stopped follow her since then. She knew her behavior was unkind … But why did no one understand it was for a good reason? At least in Goh’s opinion.</p><p>But she still had the feeling of being persecuted. Goh didn’t know why or how to explain, but it was strange … And she was sure it wasn’t Raboot.</p><p>She was in the upper part of Motostoke now and noticed the garden next to the Budew Drop Inn. The flowers there looked so beautiful and she bet their smell was heavenly. She thought of going there, but then she noticed Ash and Serena entering the garden …</p><p>“What in …” Goh couldn’t believe it, did Ash really lie to her? This setting was perfect for making a confession of love …. Goh shook her head, she should stop thinking about stuff she had no clue about. And maybe it wasn’t what it looked like …</p><p>She didn’t know if it was okay … But she decided to spy on them. Goh had to know what Ash had in his mind, or else she’d go crazy about it. She had to follow them, but without them noticing her …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ash, this place is so lovely!” Serena’s cheeks become slightly red and she smiled mild.</p><p>“That’s nice …” The boy felt weird and was secretly looking all over the place. He wanted to be sure there was no one who could eavesdrop … After he was certain about that, he sat down on a bench. “Serena … Please take a seat. There’s something I want to tell you …”</p><p>“Y-yes!” The girl smiled bright and did what he said. She was sure what this talk will be about.</p><p>“Well …” Ash tried to look in her face, but wasn’t able to. He was hoping she’d understand why after their conversation. “Listen, it’s like … Eh … How should I begin …?” He did his best to calm down. “I … guess you remember when our ways parted …”</p><p>“Of course, how could I forget this important moment?” Serena was flustered and couldn’t believe <em>this</em> was actually happening …</p><p>“Alright,” Ash said more to himself. “You kissed me back then … And I never responded … I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize …” Serena felt like she should take the next step and she leaned over to him. “I’ll give you another one …”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, stop that!” Ash jumped up and cleared the gap between them. He looked at the confused Serena still sitting on the bench and realized it was stupid to bring her at a place like that … He surely wasn’t searching for a romantic place or something like this … He just wanted to have a talk with Serena in private.</p><p>“W-what’s wrong?” Serena got up. “You don’t have to be shy … I lov-“</p><p>“Please listen to me,” he interrupted her. “It’s my mistake that you got it all wrong …” He focused and made sure she’ll get his words. “It’s been a while since then, and a lot happened. Back then I didn’t understand your feelings … But now I got it.” He saw the hope in Serena’s eyes and hesitated. But he had to do this right now, or he’ll hurt her even more someday. “I’m sorry, but don’t share these feelings and can’t accept them.”</p><p>“No … You can’t be serious … I don’t believe you!”</p><p>“But it’s true,” Ash tried to say as calm as possible. “Don’t get me wrong, I like you very much and you’re such a great friend and amazing person. But I’m not in love with you. I’m so sorry …”</p><p> </p><p>“But … <em>why</em>?” Serena was about to start crying. “I … was looking forward to this and it was my dream to be with you … And now you’re telling me all my efforts were in vain …?”</p><p>“You’re dream is to become Kalos Queen,” he tried to say as encouraging as possible. “You’re good enough to do it on your own … Together with your Pokémon.”</p><p>“T-this may be … But why don’t you want me when I’m that <em>great and amazing</em>?” The tears were almost running and Ash couldn’t answer this. His mouth opened, but he wasn’t able to say anything. Serena stunned. “… There is someone else in your mind, right?”</p><p>“That doesn’t change anything,” he whispered abashed. It was uncomfortable to make her feel even worse.</p><p>“Then it’s true …” Serena couldn’t hide a few tears. “W-who is it? Do I k-know t-this person? I have t-to know who …” She froze by her idea. “No, that can’t be … That’s hilarious … You and I are meant for each other, don’t get lost in-“</p><p>“No, we’re definitely not!” Ash was shocked by himself when he said that out so loudly. “Sorry … But if there’s really something like destiny … I believe <em>she </em>belongs to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” The blonde was shocked and needed her time to realize what he meant. “… Oh. This means <em>that wasn’t a boy</em> …” She felt like fooled. “Well … I … should have guessed. The way you talked about <em>her </em>was way too obsessed …”</p><p>“You have to know how it is … Everything you do seems to be about me -“A resounding slap in the face stopped his rash words.</p><p>“How dare are you?!” Serena was angrier than sad now and glared at him. “If you’re thinking about me like that … Maybe it’s really the best to stop just being a perfect woman for you. I feel kinda sorry for <em>your girl</em>, hope you thread her well … Goodbye!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh had turned around when she heard Ash really wasn’t in love with Serena and decide to stop spying. Irresolutely she was standing there and didn’t know what to do … She knew she should leave, she already stopped to listen to the further conversation. But her legs didn’t move, like she was freeze in place.</p><p>Once again she had doubted a close friend … For no reason. She thought about the last evening, when she disappointed Chloe and even Raboot. Deep inside she knew she was wrong with all back then, too. She really should go away before getting noticed. She didn’t want Ash knowing how dare she was to eavesdrop his private talk …</p><p>Goh frightened when she heard a slap and was worried. First she wanted to find out what exactly happened, but then she saw someone running in her direction. Panicking slightly she hided herself behind a tree and was glad at the first moment. She didn’t get noticed, but she saw a crying Serena running out of the garden and felt worse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Crab …” Ash was holding the painful area and knew he messed up. He had suspected Serena will be disappointed and sad … But he thought he would be able to tell her gently he wasn’t in love with her. And now he could only hope she still wanted to be friends with him.</p><p>“Huh?” He noticed a shadow behind a tree nearby and asked himself who was there. But he got answers without searching. “G-goh, is that you? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“A-ash, I … Well …” Goh didn’t know if it was a good idea to show herself and getting noticed. But she thought he might need some comfort after what had happened. “I was here … o-of course just by coincidence … when I saw you here with Serena. I w-wanted to leave … But t-then I heard -“ Goh was so nervous that she stuttered most time. Yes, it wasn’t exactly like she told him … But she thought Ash wouldn’t like to hear she eavesdropped.</p><p>“I see,” he just said and seemed to believe her. “I’m sorry you had to see that happen, at least I was clever enough to say Pikachu to stay with Clemont ... I guess I’m alright, but would you like to stay with me? It would make me feel better …” He tried to smile, even if he was sad.</p><p>“Yeah, for sure.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hope it’s not my fault she’s mad at you.” Goh was sitting close to Ash at the bench from before. “You know, because back then I said you should tell you don’t love her …”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” He sighed, but felt kind of relieved. “Of course it’s difficult now … But I have to believe in the future. Serena will understand this was for the best and I’m confident we’ll be even better friends after this. We’re close enough to be honest with each other.”</p><p>“T-that must be great …” Goh couldn’t do anything about it. She felt like a liar again and wished she was a stronger person.</p><p>“Huh? Are you cold or why are you shivering …?” Ash frightened when he took a closer look at her. “You’re crying! What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s j-just …” After realizing her own tears, Goh began to cry even more and tried to hide it behind her hands. “I … h-have to g-go …”</p><p>“No, please stay.” Ash pulled her in his arms before she could get up and go away. He hugged her gently and tried to calm her down. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m here for you.”</p><p>“A-ash …” Goh was crying on his shoulder while he stroked her hair softly. After a while she felt safe and stopped trembling. Carefully Ash let her go and she looked embarrassed with some tears in her eyes left at his face. “T-there’s really something … I have to tell you …” Goh felt the tears running again. “B-but …” She was too afraid after all, but this made her feel even more sad and fearful …</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, no crying anymore.” Ash put his hands on her shoulders and tried to smile encouragingly at her. “There are no tears for such a <em>beautiful girl</em> like you …”</p><p>“W-what …?” Goh couldn’t believe what she heard. “H-how do you …?”</p><p>“Listen …” Ash sighed some kind of embarrassed, but tried so stay positive. “I noticed a while ago that you … have some … feminine marks. I tried to ignore it at first, because I thought I’m wrong and didn’t want to burden you. But when I heard a conversation between Professor Cerise and his wife these days by accident … I’ve learned it’s true.”</p><p>“T-the Professor too …? How …” Goh gasped while her mind was spinning around. “No way …”</p><p>“I wanted to give you a chance to tell it by yourself,” Ash began to explain. “But I can’t bear to see you suffer and have to put an end to it … I hope you understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do.” Goh looked at the ground first, but suddenly put Ash’s hands off from her shoulders. “I hope it was fun to fool me. Saying all these pretty nice things to me … But you just wanted me to admit I’m a girl and nothing was meant for real.”</p><p>“Eh … What are you talking about?” Ash was confused. He thought Goh would feel better and smile again, but not something like that.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re like this … I was so afraid you might hate me when you learn the truth … That you’ll call me a freak, or that I’m <em>a thing</em> to you like almost everyone else thought about me … I didn’t want to be alone again …” Goh looked mad at him. “But I was the whole time! And I was stupid enough to trust you … And thought you’d like me just a little bit …”</p><p>“No, you got it all wrong!” Ash tried to take her hand, but she slapped it away.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. It’s always my fault!” Furious tears formed in the corners of her eyes. “J-just stay away from me …”</p><p>“Goh, please calm down! You may not understand right now, but I did so because I lov-“</p><p>“Leave me alone!” Goh ran out of the garden and Ash was about to get after her, but his legs were heavy like stone. She was out of view fast and he had no idea where she could run to after a misunderstanding like this.</p><p>“… How could that go this wrong …?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't think I hate Serena or something like that. <br/>Next time she shows up will be better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goh finally found a spot where she could hide from everyone. She was tired from running throw this big city and was glad she was alone now … hopefully. She hated this feeling that everyone was staring at her, probably by shaking their heads because of her.</p><p>Goh was sitting on the ground near the water and all those containers in the lower part of Motostoke. She didn’t care it was dirty and the engines were really loud. It was the perfect place for hiding and she could finish crying without anyone noticing the noises.</p><p>Goh felt completely like an idiot. Everything was going wrong … Just because of her and her overreactions.</p><p> </p><p>She realized that all these disputes weren’t the faults of others, but her. There was a high chance that she just wasn’t able to understand the feelings of others and couldn’t see they just wanted to help her. And she freaked out every time and blamed everyone for being bad towards her. But <em>she </em>was the one being bad … Insulting others and act like she was their victim.</p><p>Goh felt it was getting colder. Maybe she should return to the guesthouse … But decides against that in less than one second. Chloe could be there and she didn’t want to get on her nerves anymore. Especially if she really was thinking Goh only wanted to be her friend because of her father … This wasn’t true, but Goh didn’t want to clarify it. There was no reason why Chloe should believe anything she says after all what happened.</p><p>When she was searching for a good place to hide, she saw Raboot together with some other Pokémon of Ash and his friends. Her partner was teaching Pikachu, Riolu, Chespin and some other Pokémon various dance steps and looked happy … Of course he was. He loved dancing and must be relieved his awful trainer wasn’t with him … Goh thought she was right back then in Hoenn. Raboot didn’t need her and was better off without her. Maybe he just stayed with her because he believed she would change one day … Goh felt sorry that she disappointed him.</p><p> </p><p>Even Ash would hate her now. He risked an important friendship because of her and endured all her moods. And as thanks, she treated him like a meanie … But <em>she </em>was the meanie all by herself. She didn’t support him in any way and even yelled at him when he was in trouble because of his father, and was mean to his sister who also was sad because of this situation … But both were kind towards her after all. Dawn even emboldened her before leaving to Fuchsia City. And Ash was always there for her and helped her in every situation. Supporting her, no matter what it was about … And she wasn’t able to give anything back to him.</p><p>Goh whimpered silently. He was way too good for her, but she still loved him. Even if she failed in showing this. But maybe she didn’t really know what love is and was just too selfish to notice this … She didn’t want to imagine what her family will think when they hear about her behavior. They will be so disappointed, even more than ever. They must be ashamed of having someone like her …</p><p> </p><p>Goh suppressed a new crying, it was enough. She had to stop being that weak and start to take responsibility for her actions. She should text her parents and ask them if they were busy and at what time it was alright to call them. They had to know she was planning to come home … and staying there.</p><p>It was no use. Goh felt like just causing trouble to everyone around her and couldn’t do that to the others at the institute. Ash, Raboot and all the others would just suffer because of her and the only way to stop this was to leave. It was better this way, and she wouldn’t have to face them ever again. She was too ashamed to look anyone in the face ever again … They knew the truth about her and likely didn’t say anything for not make her feel bad. But she was still a little bit afraid everyone makes fun of behind her back …</p><p>Goh didn’t want to waste any more time. She should already text her parents about this and hoped they would accept her to come back home again. She bet they would be angry that she wasn’t able to interact with other people again like it was always the case. She knew how busy they were … But maybe she could try to help them with their work? She had to have some use at least …</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, my dreams …” Goh began to talk to herself. She also had to forget about catching Mew. There was no way this Pokémon would have any interest in someone horrible like her … Mew was special after all and deserved better.</p><p>Goh was about to take her Rotom phone out of her pocket when it happened … Suddenly she felt tired and sleepy. It was too late when she realized that something was wrong here. She fainted at once and didn’t notice her Rotom phone cracking on the ground while she got carried away.</p><p>“That was too easy … If only every plan worked out so well.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chloe sighed when she was staring out of the window. It was becoming late and she hoped Goh would return soon before it was dark outside. She was sure Goh was still in Motostoke and didn’t already leave for exploring the Wild Area … Most of her stuff was still here and Chloe noticed Ash came back a few minutes ago. This should mean Goh would be there in a short time … At least she was with Ash most of time, right?</p><p>But no matter how long she waited, Goh didn’t return. Chloe began to worry … What if something happened to her? The maroon haired girl thought maybe she was thinking too much, but she had some kind of bad feeling. And also a very guilty conscience.</p><p>Of course she was angry because of Goh’s words and behavior … But she didn’t mean to say all these things when she was mad. Maybe it wasn’t right to claim Goh only wanted to be her friend because of her father. When they became friends back then she didn’t know that fact at first … But sometimes Chloe thought that because Goh was always so obsessed with Pokémon … And there were all these other people talking. That is was strange that some random kid knew more about Pokémon that the Professor’s daughter … Chloe wasn’t really jealous back then, but she hated these expectations of the other people.</p><p>She didn’t want to be compared with Goh and was sick of all this talking, that was one reason that she stopped being interested in Pokémon. It was for the best … maybe. And she also hoped Goh would also begin to act <em>normal </em>like her … But this didn’t happen and they drifted apart more and more.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe remembered when Goh entrusted her secret a while ago. She was so relieved back then, because it was like their friendship was still there. Chloe was sure they can become closer again, but she began to notice things gone all wrong … She didn’t realize Goh wasn’t that fine with most of her ideas. But she should’ve known. Goh said she’s not interested in girly things by herself, but Chloe persuaded her to activities like shopping anyway. Chloe felt bad about that, even if she just wanted to help her. She thought Goh would gain more self-confidence, what would lend a hand in telling her secret to all the others …</p><p>Chloe also felt bad what she said about Goh could be a shame for her family. That one was really bad and Chloe hoped Goh will forgive this insult. It was just … Chloe was so angry while their argument that she almost lost her mind. Of course these words weren’t true … The maroon haired girl pet Yamper and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>She almost frightened when the door was opened, but was also relieved because she thought it was Goh. But Chloe was irritated it was <em>just</em> Raboot, without his trainer … And it seemed like the fire Pokémon felt similar. He looked around in the whole room, but Goh wasn’t there. Like he thought she already returned for the night …</p><p>“So … That means you don’t know where she is either?” Chloe was worrying more and more. “I’ve to search for her. We’re friends after all and I couldn’t bear I did nothing if something bad happened to her. Maybe I should talk with Ash -”</p><p>“Ra ra, Raboot!” The girl was surprised the Pokémon interrupted her when she was trying to wake up Yamper. He pointed her to stay here while he was about to left the guest house again.</p><p>“That means I should stay here in case she returns by herself and everything is alright,” she interpreted this and guessed maybe this was better than the other way around. Raboot could defend himself and Goh well if it was necessary and Chloe was glad that the Pokémon still cared for his trainer. But she hoped all worries were unfounded and both will return safe and sound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Riolu is unable to battel! Silvally wins!” The next morning started as bad for Ash as last evening ended.</p><p>“Are you alright, Riolu?!” Ash and Pikachu ran immediately towards the defeated Pokémon.</p><p>“Based on the results of this battle, the Pokémon World Championships ranking will be updated!” He saw his rank falling on his Rotom phone and looked lost … But not because he wasn’t able to win this battle. He had to think about Goh and what happened the day before.</p><p>“Ash …” Lillie couldn’t believe this battle ended so fast. She was looking forward the revenge of her brother against Ash, because both were fantastic Pokémon trainers. But what she saw today was like a master battling against an amateur … Of course it was nice her brother won, but Lillie worried if Ash was alright.</p><p>“What the hell was that?!” Ash was surprised when Gladion seemed to become angry with him. “As the Alola Champ, aren’t you ashamed of such an achievement?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ash said at once. “I … guess I should train Riolu even better. You know, he’s still young and –“</p><p>“Seriously? You dare to use your Pokémon as an excuse?” Gladion grimaced in annoyance, but was more disappointed than mad. “That’s not the Ash Ketchum I lost back than in the finals … Your Pokémon is really good, but it lost because of you! You failed in giving any useful command and … It’s like your mind is somewhere else! I feel sorry for your Pokémon.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Ash admitted sad. Apologetically he looked at Riolu while holding him. “I’m the one to blame … There are some things I don’t know how to fix. I should clear this up before it’s too late …”</p><p>“Maybe we can help you?,” Lillie offered worried, but Ash shook his head.</p><p>“No, I have to do this alone … Please excuse me, but I’ll bring Riolu to the Pokémon Center. He has to recover, and I have to think about something …”</p><p>“Ash!” The boy from Pallet Town ran away followed by Pikachu before anyone could ask any questions. Lillie turned unsure to Gladion. “Big brother, maybe you were too harsh …?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” he responded calm, but thoughtful. “There’s no reason why I shouldn’t be honest. And I was right … But whatever his problem is about, he has to solve it on his own.”</p><p>“And you think everything will be alright?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. He’s my rival after all.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh felt like she was waking up from a long, deep sleep and felt horrible. It was like her whole body was numb, she only was able to feel the cold and began to shiver. She noticed her hands and arms hurting a little bit after a while and heard some voices, but she had no idea where she was. Her thoughts were like blown away. She only remembered a deep sadness … But she just couldn't remember the reason.</p><p>She had to open her eyes and see where these noises came from … Even without knowing what was going on, she was afraid and felt like being in big trouble. She was freezing, but also sweating like it was burning hot. Goh had to know where she was and what happened, otherwise she would go crazy.</p><p>Goh tried to focus on what she heard. Sometimes she heard some amused laughs near, but couldn’t understand a single word that was spoken. She felt weak and powerless, but pulled herself together and managed to open her eyes, even if this was really slowly. It was dark here, only a little light shone down through some places in the walls. Goh needed some time to recognize the persons scurry around in front of her. But when she realized who they were, Goh immediately began to sense the trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Team Rocket …!” Goh didn’t feel like being full awake, but able to confront these rogues. At first they seemed to be shocked, but began to laugh again after that.</p><p>“Oh, you’re finally about to wake up,” Jessie said teasing. “Vileplumes Sleep Powder was really strong I guess … Too bad it didn’t last until we got away from here with you.”</p><p>“I already said this, but we should have set off as soon as we snatched that brat.” James began to worry about their success, but nobody listened to him.</p><p>“What are you planning to do with me?” Goh shivered, but gave it all not to show her fear. But this failed as soon as she realized that she was tied up on a chair with no way to free herself. “Why …?” She tried to reach her bag next to her, but it was no use. She could barely move her hands.</p><p>“Are you searching for these?” Meowth showed her some Poké Balls at a desk next to Wobbuffet and Goh’s eyes widened. “Ah, you seem to understand … Of course we took the Pokémon you had with you. Do you think we’re stupid?”</p><p>“Give them back …!” Goh didn’t want this to sound like a begging cry, but this was all that came out of her mouth. This situation was too much, together with her memories of the last few days coming back in her mind …</p><p>“Don’t be sad. We know you just caught them yesterday, but this is just the beginning of our victory!”</p><p>“Meowth is right.” Jessie grinned triumphantly. “It’s unbelievable we hadn’t had this great idea earlier …!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chloe couldn’t wait any longer. It was already late in the morning and neither Goh nor Raboot returned to the guest house. And it seemed like Ash and Clemont already left somewhere, so she couldn’t ask them … She also tried to call Goh since yesterday, but it was no use. Her smartphone couldn’t find any connection to Goh’s Rotom phone … There was definitely something wrong. Goh was almost always on her Rotom phone, no way she wouldn’t notice if it was broken or had any mistake …</p><p>Chloe didn’t know if she should call her father about this. The institute in Kanto was far away … Professor Cerise and his assistants couldn’t do anything that fast. But maybe she could do … Chloe had no idea where Goh could be, but she won’t give up until she found her. It was like a missing person case and she was worried … But then so got past the Pokémon Center.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ash sighed sad and looked down on his Rotom phone. Was it broken, or why he wasn’t able to call Goh? He didn’t know where she was, but had to talk to her at once. Maybe she didn’t want to talk to him anymore and the connection was alright?</p><p>“You!” Ash and Pikachu almost jumped when Chloe came out of nowhere and eyed him suspiciously. “Where is Goh?”</p><p>“I don’t know …” The boy began to worry more and more. “We … had an argument yesterday … I thought Goh is with you …”</p><p>“Don’t tell me this is your entire fault!” Chloe became angry and Yamper barked a little bit. “She didn’t come back to the guest house yesterday and Raboot searched for her, but hasn’t come back either since then and-“ She gasped and her voice became quieter. “Of course I meant … <em>He</em> didn’t come back to-“</p><p>“You don’t have to cover up the truth,” Ash said embarrassed. “I already know Goh is a girl … And that is what our argument was about …”</p><p>“So you asshole made fun of her!” Chloe was so confused, she had no other explanation for what happened. “And I was so stupid to say she should tell you her secret … But you hurt her so much she ran away!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn’t like that!” Ash tried to calm Chloe down, the people and also Pokémon around them began to stare at them. Pikachu distracted Yamper a little bit and he stopped to bark. “I’ve known for a while … Or more like suspecting.” He was glad that the maroon haired girl let him explain and listened to. “But I never asked, because I thought it was just my imagination and didn’t want to offend Goh. Well, which guy would like to hear he looks like a girl …? But whatever … You maybe know we had another argument when Dawn was there. After that I thought I was alone in Cerise Park, with all the Pokémon … Until your parents where there talking about Goh … About <em>her</em> …”</p><p>“Don’t lie, I never told them about Goh’s secret!”</p><p>“But it was like that, and I never said <em>you</em> were the one who told them!” Ash tried to focus. “But that doesn’t matter now … We have to find her no matter what. I thought she’s just avoiding me, but I guess something happened.”</p><p>“So you promise you won’t threat her different than before?” Chloe decided to believe him, but only for Goh’s sake. “You should know I’ll destroy you if you ever try to <em>use</em> her for things she doesn’t want just because she’s a girl close to you …”</p><p>“I would even love Goh if she wasn’t a girl,” Ash mumbled and Chloe was speechless by surprise. He blushed when he realized he said this not just in his thoughts. “I guess Riolu’s treatment is over now. I’ll pick him up and search for Goh at once.”</p><p>“Alright,” Chloe said some kind of relieved. “Yamper and I will search at the park and this area now … And sorry. You seem to be a great guy inside of a dumb idiot.”</p><p>“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Ash was confused for a second, but Chloe turned around and continued her search.</p><p>“Choose it yourself.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No way …” Goh didn’t know what to do. “This can’t happen …” After hearing the plan of Team Rocket she shivered even more and felt like breaking into pieces. They want to use her to get all the Pokémon at Cerise Park … At first she thought this was a bad joke, because it sounded so stupid to kidnap her in Galar and get her back all the way to Kanto. But it turned out they wanted to get her before she was going to the Wild Area with Ash … And it was so easy because she was alone with no one near.</p><p>Goh could never forgive that. Her Pokémon were happy and safe at Cerise Park, and this should never change. She didn’t even want to think about what Team Rocket would do with them … But it was no use. She wasn’t able to do anything against them and felt guilty. Why was she always causing trouble for the ones she cares about?</p><p>“Please …” She could only whisper, her voice was about to break and she was about to faint every moment. Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet  were preparing their balloon while this Vileplume kept cave in case someone find their hideout. But Goh had no hope someone will come soon enough … Even if she wished for it. She thought there was no way anyone would come for her, especially <em>him</em> … “Ash, help me …”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raboot wished he was wrong when he suspected something bad might happen to his trainer. But when he found Goh’s cracked Rotom phone on the ground between all those containers in the lower part of Motostoke he realized it wasn’t just a bad feeling … Something happened for sure and he wasn’t there to help her.</p><p>Raboot kicked a stone by frustration. Of course he didn’t want this to happen, but he felt like it was his mistake. If only he had stayed with her … He wanted to slap himself. The fire Pokémon just wanted to teach her a lesson because he was disappointed and annoyed by Goh’s behavior lately … But now he wished he just tried to understand <em>why</em> she acted that strange instead of being herself and clarify her secret.</p><p>Raboot would have continued to blame himself for ages if he hadn’t noticed there was something familiar nearly. Raboot turned around and discovered a sad and nervous acting Rotom. This little electro ghost didn’t know what to do, like it was afraid of Raboot’s reaction.</p><p>“Ra!” He asked Rotom what happened and got mad when he heard the explanation, but not towards Rotom. He knew this little guy didn’t knew how to fight and stop Team Rocket. “Ra, ra! Raboot!” He told Rotom to go and search for help. Meanwhile he would try to find these guys and handle things on his own …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ash hadn’t waste any time. He asked all his friends that were in Motostoke for help and explained the situation. He was glad that everyone was willing to search for Goh and hoped everything will turn out alright …</p><p>He couldn’t blame Goh for being mad at him. He understood why she thought in a bad way that he knew about her being a girl, but didn’t say anything. Ash remembered when he was with her family when it was that cold back then and stayed for the night. He got up for some water and heard her parents talking in the living room. They were so happy their child had such a close friend like him after having problems with most other kids back then.</p><p>And while Ash asked himself why Goh didn’t seem to have any friends beside him and Chloe, Goh’s father confessed he didn’t like that <em>she</em> sleeps in the same room with him nonetheless … Ash thought he got something wrong and got even more confused when Goh’s mother said that there was no need to worry and she was sure this great friend would <em>accept</em> when he finds out …</p><p>Ash had no idea what they were talking about back then. He had to admit that Goh looked some kind of …<em> feminine</em> sometimes, but he was sure he just misheard. There was no way Goh wasn’t a boy back then … But maybe deep inside Ash already knew the truth. This was when he had <em>that first dream</em> …</p><p> </p><p>He remembered that this dream was about him and Goh at Cerise Park. They were surrounded by all their Pokémon, when Goh leaned on his shoulder and told him amorous how much she craves for him. And that she wished to marry him one day and start a family together … The only respond of his dream self was a happy smile and kissing her gently on the lips …</p><p>Ash was so irritated by his own dream when he woke up, but he was sure his imagination just played a mean trick on him. He didn’t think much about it, because he didn’t want things between him and Goh getting awkward … But there was this really <em>strange other dream </em>recently when Dawn was with them …</p><p>The Alola champ was ashamed by only thinking about it. He dreamed about him and Goh kissing … naked, under the shower. His face got all red when he remembered how she moaned his name in pleasure while he touched her in that dream … And how guilty he felt after waking up. He had no idea why he dreamed about stuff like this, was that this so called puberty? He just knew it wasn’t fair towards Goh, but he wasn’t able to look at <em>her </em>the next day without being remembered about this dream, and this was when things got strange …</p><p> </p><p>Ash also remembered when he was at Cerise Park after his confrontation with Goh, when he heard the Professor and his wife talking about <em>her</em>. Chloe’s mom told how worried the mother of Goh was because of all these faults back then and that she asked her for advice. Ash didn’t understand at once. He just was sure it didn’t matter if Goh was a boy or girl anyways. Goh was like his most important friend, he had feelings he hadn’t known ever before … He just accepted the truth when he heard that Goh was a girl for real.</p><p>It turned out that Chloe’s mother had known Goh wasn’t a boy from the very beginning. Unlike most other adults who knew about this, this woman had no problem with that and didn’t think strange about her daughter’s friend. Goh’s mother was so glad about that and asked her often for advice, because she didn’t know if she was doing right. She also talked to Chloe’s mother when Goh clarified she just acted like a boy because she thought her parents wanted a son …</p><p>Ash felt so sorry for Goh back then. He had no idea she struggled so much deep inside … And he shouted at her for things that weren’t her fault earlier. Of course he was sad because of his father … But he couldn’t change what happened and Goh was still there, he could help her. He really wanted to apologize … and more. He wanted to tell her he’ll always support her in every way, that everything was okay and they’ll be friends forever no matter what. And how much he loves Goh …</p><p> </p><p>That was the first time he realized his feelings for Goh were <em>love</em>. Ash didn’t even know how to explain it … He just knew it was like that and he’ll not deny it. He didn’t care what everyone else could think or even say. It was only important what Goh felt about it all … Of course he had no idea how she felt about him. He could only hope she likes him back the same way. And if it wasn’t the case, he wanted to accept this. He only wanted her to be happy, that was all that matters.</p><p>Ash remembered Professor Cerise’s confusion when he heard that Goh was a girl. He didn’t really understand why Goh lied, but he wasn’t disgusted or something like that. Of course he wanted to keep both of his researchers. The man just began to understand why Goh’s father complained lately how dare he was to put his child in the same room together with Ash … Professor Cerise wanted to talk with Goh about this topic, but Ash was able to convince him to wait.</p><p>Chloe’s parents were shocked when they realized Ash heard their whole conversation. Immediately they wanted to explain he shouldn’t condemn Goh, but there was no reason for being worried. Ash clarified at once he doesn’t want to be separated from Goh, except she wanted this on her own. He begged to give Goh the chance to tell her secret on her own. Because he believed she can do it …</p><p> </p><p>Ash was angry at himself. If he had known he was only making things worse back then … Goh had never many friends, but she trusted him … And now maybe he has lost her trust in him. Perhaps it had been easier for her when he admitted he knows the truth. He could’ve been able to explain he was okay with that all at once. But now Goh probably thought he was fooling her the whole time.</p><p>Perhaps she thought he called her <em>cute </em>and <em>beautiful </em>just because he wanted to tease her after she admitted she was a girl. But it wasn’t like that … Of course he wanted her to tell on her own, but he meant these words for real …</p><p>“Damn it …” Ash would like to slap himself while Pikachu tried to calm him down. This wasn’t the time for thinking about what he has all done wrong. “It’s more important to find Goh. Maybe she needs help …”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s all done!” Jessie clapped her hand excited. “Just a few minutes until we can get away from here!”</p><p>“I can’t wait until we get all the Pokémon of this brat,” Meowth giggled. “We should get him to the balloon, no time to waste!”</p><p>“Okay, I get him.” James began to release the shackles. “Come on, you heard what we said.” He took Goh by her arm and tried to drag her with him, but it wasn’t that easy like he thought. “Walk properly, or do you think you can buy time?” James took a closer look at the teen and began to understand the problem. “Oh … I guess we have some problems …”</p><p>“What is it?” Jessie was annoyed because it took so long, but then she saw what was wrong. Goh’s was gasping with every step, like she had no power to go any further. She was sweating and shivering at the same time. “Was that brat in this status before? I didn’t notice anything …”</p><p> </p><p>“Better for us, that means the brat won’t fight back,” Meowth said.</p><p>“But … Shouldn’t we do anything?” It was rare that Jessie was unsure.</p><p>“Maybe we should let him go for now,” James suggested and Wobbuffet offered to help carrying the teen. “Guess he needs a doctor.”</p><p>“Come on, this is just an awful trick by this brat!”</p><p>“I don’t think so, Meowth,” James said and looked to his comrades. “He’s ill, I guess a fever.”</p><p>“But I understand the point we can’t let him go now,” Jessie admitted. “The brat will tell everyone what we’re planning to do and everything will be ruined.”</p><p>“I know, but –“</p><p>“Alright, we’ll wait until the brat feels better! At least we need him to sneak in this institute without anyone noticing.” Meowth sounded annoyed, but honestly he thought similar like his comrades. They might be evil, or wanted it to be … But they weren’t heartless.</p><p> </p><p>“Raboot!” Team Rocket had decided to help Goh in this status and were thinking about having some medicine or if they could use Vileplume at some point. But they screamed frightened when they saw the fire rabbit suddenly appearing in this hideout and beating up Vileplume with an immense ember.</p><p>“We should’ve known something like this will happen!,” Jessie yelled furious.</p><p>“And I thought this Vileplume is a really strong one, because this time we only got a single Pokémon …”</p><p>“Ra, Raboot!” Goh’s partner was glad he was able to find his trainer, but he got even madder at Team Rocket than before because Wobbuffet let Goh fall to the ground by shock when he arrived.</p><p>“We have no other choice!” Jessie took the lead. “Meowth, Wobbuffet, you two have to defeat this intruder! We’ll catch him like the other entire brat’s Pokémon!”</p><p>“Ra!” Raboot was ready to fight everyone for saving Goh and the other Pokémon. But then he saw Goh wasn’t about to get up … She just lied shivering on the ground and he got even more angry and shouted at Team Rocket. “Boot, ra ra! Ra?! Raboot!”</p><p>“W-we didn’t do anything to your trainer!,” Meowth tried to clarify some kind of scared. “The brat was suddenly like that and it’s not our fault!”</p><p>“Ra!” Even the humans were able to understand that they should stay quite. “Raboot, Raboot!”</p><p> </p><p>“B-before you freak out completely …” Meowth already knew he and his comrades screwed up, but it was a last try to be not beaten up. “Y-you know, I t-think you got everything wrong … We … We were trying to help him … Yes, exactly!”</p><p>“What are you doing?!,” Jessie shouted annoyed. “Fight, no big talking!”</p><p>“Ra …” Raboot had some kind of luck Team Rocket was distracted by discussions when he hit them with another, even more powerful ember. “Raboot!”</p><p>“Not again!” James knew what was about to happen when the attack hit them and catapulted them to their balloon.</p><p>“W-what the heck do you mean by <em>her</em> …?,” Meowth tried to ask Raboot about his last words, but it was no use. There was a small explosion, but strong enough to send them and the balloon through a slightly shattered wall to the sky.</p><p>“What an awful feeling!”</p><p> </p><p>Raboot didn’t waste his time to watch this cowards blasting off. Immediately he ran to Goh who was able to sit up meanwhile and grabbing her bag. She looked confused at Raboot when he clang to her with concern.</p><p>“So, it’s really you …” Goh thought she was having a weird dream when she noticed he defeated Team Rocket at a place like this. “You … really came to help me …? After all I did and said …?” She slightly smiled. “T-thank you …”</p><p>“Ra, ra …” Raboot tried to indicate Goh shouldn’t worry and she was safe for now. He just wished he could help her walking in some way when she got up and made her way to a desk nearby.</p><p>“I’m glad they left my new caught Pokémon …” She put the Poké Balls trembled in her bag and when she began to search for her Rotom phone, her legs gave in and she was set on the ground again.</p><p>“Ra!” At once Raboot was concerned and wanted to know if Goh was alright.</p><p>“D-don’t worry …” She tried to stay calm while shivering and ignored that everything was like turning in her head. Instead she pulled Raboot in her arms and hugged him slightly. “I … just n-need to rest … a little bit …”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Clemont!” Ash was glad he met him while searching. “Did you see or hear anything new?”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry. I still have no idea where Goh could be.” The gym leader sensed how bad Ash felt. “Please, it’s not your fault. It’s normal that even friends fight sometimes … Maybe Goh is fine and there is no need to worry.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right … But it’s like I feel Goh is in trouble.” Ash knew Clemont wanted to cheer him up, but it was no use. No one could until Goh was back safe and sound.</p><p>“Pika pi!” Pikachu pointed at a small electro ghost hovering hectic towards them.</p><p>“A Rotom …?” Clement was surprised at the beginning, but then he remembered that Goh had a Rotom phone just like Ash. He turned to his friend. “M-maybe it wants to tell us something! I guess your Rotom phone should be able to translate when they communicate!”</p><p>“I’ll give it a try.” Ash took his Rotom phone out of his pocket and the nervous little Rotom clang to it. It seemed to tell the other Rotom inside the phone something, and just a few seconds later the voice of Ash’s Poké Dex rang out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Goh was kidnapped by these guys that always appear and make trouble.”</em>
</p><p>“That means Team Rocket still follows you?,” Clemont asked irritated, but listened to.</p><p><em>“It was at the lower part of Motostoke, near the water and all the containers. Raboot is there and about to free Goh.” </em>Both boys were somewhat calm down, but the voice continued. <em>“Goh feels not that good lately. Even if Raboot can beat these guys, he might need some help to get Goh out of there.” </em></p><p>“What do you mean by this-?”</p><p>“Clemont, maybe I got something!”</p><p> </p><p>Ash was cut off by Serena who ran to the blonde boy and didn’t seem to notice Ash at first, but this changed fast.</p><p>“Oh … Hey …” She was really embarrassed and not able to look him in the eyes. No wonder after what happened last evening … Even more surprised she was when he hugged her thankful.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re still willing to help,” he said grateful. “You’re an even greater friend than I ever thought.”</p><p>“Of course,” Serena said with a soft smile. “We’ve been through so much … It would be a shame to throw this all away.”</p><p>“Not everyone would be that kind after being treated like this.” Ash still felt bad towards her. “I’m so sorry …”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get over it, okay? And I guess it’s my fault, too.” Serena wanted him to understand that they’re still friends. Of course she was mad at him before, but she knew deep inside it wasn’t his or even Goh’s fault that Ash didn’t share Serena’s feelings. And that she should’ve noticed that Ash never felt the same way she did. “Anyway, we don’t have time to discuss this right now … There was some kind of explosion in the lower part of Motostoke and maybe you think I’m crazy … But I felt like hearing Team Rocket shouting, like they did while blasting off back these days!”</p><p>“Then this Rotom is right …” Ash let Serena go and looked prepared at the electro ghost that normally lives inside of Goh’s Rotom phone. “Can you please show me the way?” The little Pokémon nod and rushed away while Ash and Pikachu followed it right away.</p><p>“Wait, you’re too fast!” Clemont and Serena weren’t ready at once and lost sign of Ash easily.</p><p>“Huh?!” Serena tried to ran after him, but there were too many people. She was nearly pushed away by some busy passersby and was caught by Clemont before falling down.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Serena nod surprised and Clemont had an idea. “I guess I know the way roughly … Maybe it takes some time, but we can still follow him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raboot had no clue how to manage this. Goh wasn’t about to get any better and he didn’t know how to get her out of this dark, cold place. He wasn’t weak, but there was no way he could carry his trainer. He was too short for something like this … And it would be cruel to drag her behind him all the way … Raboot wished he could evolve once again and become also bigger and stronger. But this wasn’t about to happen right now, life was no fairy tale.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he heard Goh whispering in some kind of pain. Raboot cuddled her and hoped to keep her a little bit warm.</p><p>“Ra, Raboot …” He signed, it was no use. He had to search for help, they couldn’t stay forever there after all. Raboot got up and tried to calm his trainer down. “Ra ra … Raboot!” He hoped she got that and was about to run in town, but Goh grabbed his hand.</p><p>“P-please, don’t leave me alone …” Raboot felt bad when he saw her almost crying. Maybe she thought he was running away from her? What could he do? He didn’t want her to feel left behind …</p><p> </p><p>“Goh, where are you?!” Raboot’s ears got up when he heard a familiar voice and he almost smiled bright. He was never before so happy about Ash being near like it was right now. He gently took Goh’s hand and tried to explain there will be help soon.</p><p>“Boot … Ra, ra.” After that he shouted out loud that Ash could notice they were near. “Ra, Raboot!”</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu answered this and some seconds later Raboot saw some light coming nearer.</p><p>“Raboot, is that Goh with you?” Ash ran towards them while Pikachu and Rotom lightened the area a little bit with some sparkles of electricity, like Raboot did with a small flame of fire.</p><p>“W-what …?” Goh seemed to hear someone calling her, but wasn’t able to recognize it at once. She startled a little bit when Ash came to her and hugged her tightly.</p><p>“Don’t worry Goh, I’m here!” He noticed she wasn’t at best health, but he wanted her to stay calm. “I’ll get you out of here and everything will be alright …”</p><p>“A-ash …? Is that really you …?” She thought she was dreaming or confounded him with someone else, because she was sure he wouldn’t help her after everything she said and did.</p><p>“Yes, and I’ll save you!” Ash was stronger than he looked and lifted her up easily. But Goh missed that part, because she fainted before she could realize it was really him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goh startled and sat bolt upright in bed. She looked around worried and also afraid, but she realized quickly it was just <em>that dream again</em> … She sighed relieved, but felt bad when she noticed that she woke up Raboot and also Sobble.</p><p>“Sorry guys,” she said with a slight smile. “I’m alright. You can go back to sleep.” Both Pokémon looked a little bit concerned at her and cuddled to her. Goh was able to smile for real about that and forgot her worries for a while.</p><p> </p><p>It had been almost two months since she collapsed in Galar. She couldn’t remember everything, but the others told her what happened after Raboot freed her from Team Rocket and Ash got her out of there. She passed out and was asleep for more than a whole day. This fever was really bad, she wondered why she didn’t noticed it by herself before. But wasn’t Ash the same back then when it was about Gengar …?</p><p>The doctor told her she hadn’t had enough sleep lately, perhaps too much stress and that she didn’t eat and drink adequate. She had to admit he was right for sure and still felt bad for it. Goh and everyone around her payed more attention to these things and she got better. This was way easier since she didn’t have to lie anymore.</p><p>This was right. Everyone knew the truth about her and she didn’t need to hide she was a girl anymore. At first Goh felt even more awkward about it than ever before in her whole life … But everything was alright. No one at the institute was mad at her, she was treated the same way like before and Goh was glad. And it also wasn’t a big deal for Ash’s friends. It turned out some of them suspected she was a girl before hearing the truth, for example Mallow. And Serena knew it from her talk with Ash back then … Goh still felt bad towards her sometimes, but Serena didn’t seem to be mad or something like that. Quite the reserve, this girl was about to become friends with her.</p><p> </p><p>Of course other people in Vermillion City heard about it, too. But just like Goh knew before, not everyone was that nice. Some people didn’t seem to understand and were scandalized about her. They began calling her <em>it </em>or <em>that thing </em>again, but it didn’t border Goh this time. She was more confident than her younger self and had more friends that cared for her. And it were just a few people who were complaining, so Goh was able to ignore them … Although she thought it was ridiculous there were such outmoded persons living in a big city like this.</p><p>Goh was looking around again. It was <em>her own room</em> now, but it still didn’t feel right. Her parents were very anxious after hearing what happened in Motostoke. They insisted that Goh had to come home for some rest after she felt healthy enough for returning to Kanto. In that time Chrysa and Ren prepared this new room for her … It was no use. Professor Cerise and Goh’s parents agreed on this because this might be for the best. Both researchers weren’t young kids, but adolescents … Goh understand what this topic was about, but she still missed sharing her room with Ash. Maybe she could calm down easier by talking with Ash while lying in bed like it was before …</p><p>There were mixed feelings towards Ash since back then. On the one hand Goh was relieved almost everything was back to normal after she rested two weeks at home. Ash was energetic like always, having great fights for the championships and also had overcome his doubts after losing to a Galar gymleader named Bea. She was glad she was able to help him with his worries and relieved he reached a draw against his new rival in a rematch. Of course Goh was happy about this, Ash was like the best friend ever. Goh was also glad the misunderstandings stopped … But on the other hand she felt like something was missing. Sometimes it was so empty in her chest …</p><p> </p><p>Goh didn’t know if she should tell him about her feelings. Sometimes she thought by Ash’s actions he could also be in love with her, but maybe it was just her imagination. It was just … There were moments he cared so gentle for her … But she wasn’t sure if he just wanted to be a good friend or more. And perhaps it was too early for a confession … And deep inside she was afraid Ash felt not the same way. She didn’t want to ruin things.</p><p>It wasn’t that helpful her grandma thought Ash was her boyfriend … The woman understand some things wrong. Chloe visited Goh at home for apologizing once again about their fight. Both girls knew they acted like silly things, but they’re getting along again. And when Chloe told her how Ash had safe Goh back then and brought her to hospital together with Clemont and Serena, Goh’s grandma was listening … And congratulated her grandchild for having such a wonderful boyfriend …</p><p>Goh was so ashamed in this situation, even more when her parents said sorry so often because they talked with Chloe’s parents about her, even though they promised they wouldn’t tell anyone … But Goh wasn’t mad, she knew they just wanted to help her. She just wished she was able to convince her grandma that Ash <em>was just a friend</em> … But it was no use, even her mother suggested perhaps it was just a question of time and smiled like it was the cutest thing ever …</p><p> </p><p>Goh sighed again. Deep inside her heart she wanted things to be like this … But she didn’t feel ready yet. Maybe it was too much lately and she was unsure. Would Ash really want to be with her? She still wore the same more boyish clothing like before, it was more comfortable and she still liked it. The only difference was that she didn’t wear these red hairclips anymore. Her hair was more like straight open and she was thinking about let it grow longer … Just a little bit, because she wanted to handle it easy. But she couldn’t help wondering if Ash likes girl with short or long hair.</p><p>Goh shook her head. It would be stupid to style herself just the way he could like it … And furthermore she was sure Ash wouldn’t appreciate a girl without an own opinion or intention. Anyway, there were things to think about that were more important.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Goh was afraid she wasn’t a good researcher because of what happened back then … <em>Since then</em> it was only one time she and Ash were sent back to Galar, and also just for watching a battle of Leon in first line … It looked like the research for the wild area was cancelled by Professor Cerise, and Goh felt guilty. She thought she might be the reason for this …</p><p>She looked at the two Pokémon at her side. Sobble still seemed to be worried and Raboot tried his best to calm him down, almost like a big brother … One moment she asked herself if she was the mother in that case and had to laugh out silent. This thought might be some kind of stupid, but she couldn’t help it. Raboot and Sobble were just so damn cute.</p><p>Goh caught Sobble that one time she was back in Galar <em>since then</em>. And it was one of the rare times she and Ash met Team Rocket again <em>since then</em> … They tried to get Sobble, but Goh was able to stop them together with Ash and their Pokémon. Yes, she had to do everything to protect every single one of her Pokémon …</p><p>“Come on, you two.” Goh decided to get up. “Let’s check how the others are doing … Guess we’re awake anyways.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh just wore her sleeping clothes and some slippers when she headed to Cerise Park with Sobble in her arms and Raboot on her shoulders in the middle of the night. She stopped thinking about how strange it might look to others a long time ago … She did it often <em>since then</em>. At the beginning it was some kind of difficult, because she didn’t want to turn the lights on. No one should notice this <em>night activity</em> … But meanwhile she would be able to find the way easily with eyes closed. It was no problem.</p><p>“Everything’s alright, I guess …” Goh sighed relieved, like every time she got up at night to check on the safety of her entire Pokémon. And like always she was glad she saw all the Pokémon sleeping peacefully, with exception of the nocturnal ones of course. Some of them saw her at the entrance of Cerise Park and smiled silently. No one wanted to wake up their sleepy friends.</p><p>“Looks like we can go back to sleep,” Goh whispered happier than before.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Goh frightened at once when she heard this voice behind her and would have screamed when her mouth wasn’t covered at once. She was afraid her biggest fear was turning to reality and only stopped to lash about when Raboot tried to make her understand this wasn’t Team Rocket.</p><p>“Shhh, we’ll wake everyone up …” When Goh was about to calm down, she recognized the voice and settled down some kind of embarrassed.</p><p>“Ash …” He let her go and looked apologizing at her and also her Pokémon. Sobble made himself invisible because he was afraid when Goh frightened. Raboot tried to explain there was no danger and Goh felt guilty again. “W-what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I just wanted to check out if you really go to Cerise Park every time you get up at night,” he answered honestly. “And it looks like I was right.”</p><p>“You … noticed?” Goh felt even more embarrassed now. They might not share the same room, but her new room was next to his. It was possible he could twig …</p><p>“Kind of,” Ash admitted. “Sometimes I note you return to your room in the middle of the night. And after what Team Rocket had planned to do … Cerise Park was the most likely option.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Goh tried to stay calm, but couldn’t ignore the pain she felt deep inside. She wasn’t mad at him, it was nice he wanted to make sure she was alright … Just the mention of what Team Rocket wanted to do made her feel uncomfortable. “B-but I think it wasn’t Team Rocket’s fault I got that sick … Maybe they feel kinda sorry. Guess they show up that rare in front of us for that reason …” Ash seemed to get that and tried to comfort her.</p><p>“I know, but please don’t worry about it anymore. I promise something like this won’t ever happen …” He put an arm around her. “And your Pokémon are strong enough to blast them off if they ever dare.”</p><p>“Yeah …” She tried to smile a little bit, maybe he was right. “You might think I’m stupid or even crazy … But I often dream they’ll come and kidnap all the Pokémon …” Her crib on the Rotom phone tightened, for Arceus’ sake Chrysa and Ren were able to fix it and all entries at the Poké Dex were still there. “… And there is nothing I can do against it.”</p><p>“Goh …” Ash tried to smile warm. “Don’t forget I’ll always here for you. Of course I would help to prevent something like that … Together we’ll protect everyone here, right?” He noticed Goh nodded slowly and thought it was the best she got back to sleep. “Come on, let’s get back to our rooms.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both were silent while returning on the floor where their rooms were. When they were standing in front of the doors, Goh suddenly took Ash’s hand. “I … really miss the time we shared the room together …” She looked a little bit ashamed at the boys surprised face, but she felt like she had to say something. “What about you …?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” he said nostalgic and saw the hesitant glance in Goh’s eyes. He smiled and wished she would, too. “Maybe you want to come in for a while?”</p><p>“Eh, what? I … Is that really o-okay …?” Her face was all red at once and Ash couldn’t suppress a light laugh.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure you’ll feel better. And expect our Pokémon we’re all alone here. No one of the others will notice.”</p><p>“S-sure, if you say so …”</p><p> </p><p>Goh was surprised the room almost didn’t change since she moved to the other one. Riolu was sleeping on the top bunk and Pikachu got up there and lied down next to him. He tried to convince Raboot and Sobble to join them, but the fire rabbit wasn’t happy about that at first. Goh knew how mad her buddy was when he found out Dawn’s Buneary had a crush on this yellow electro mouse … Raboot still seemed to be jealous, but for Goh’s own good and not unsettling Sobble he ignored it for now. And so the four Pokémon ended up all sleepy at the top bunk.</p><p>“So you’re still sleeping on the lower bed?,” she asked surprised and didn’t notice how embarrassed Ash seemed to be for a second. “I thought you wanted the other one back then …”</p><p>“Eh … No, it’s fine. I’m kinda used to it.” Ash smiled at her. “Well … What about you? Feeling better now?”</p><p>“I guess it feels like I’m safe,” Goh admitted. “Like nothing bad could happen here … Thank you, Ash. You’re always so kind …”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, you’re even greater,” he whispered at first. Then he cleared his throat and spoke again. “Well … Maybe you wanna spend the rest of the night here? I wouldn’t mind and no one will know …”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh …?” Goh got nervous and gulped. “D-do you m-mean that f-for r-real?” Her face was completely red again when she noticed him nodding with a bright smile. “W-well, eh … T-that’s nice … But … There is no bed I could sleep at … Sorry, but would you mind if I leave Raboot and Sobble here with you? I don’t want them to wake up again, and-“</p><p>“You can sleep in my bed, I’ll take the sofa,” Ash offered and Goh felt like almost fainting.</p><p>“But … you …” The girl began to feel bad, even if she knew he just wanted to be nice. “I don’t know if this is a good idea …” She felt worse when she saw his face becoming some kind of disappointed. “Sorry, I didn’t want to offend you. It’s not your fault … It’s because of me …” She looked at the ground and hoped she wouldn’t regret any of her words. “I … really like you. Maybe a little bit too much …” Goh wasn’t about to look up. She was too embarrassed, but she had to say something. And now she was afraid Ash would reject her …</p><p>“Guess I feel the same way!” Goh didn’t notice Ash was going to her and almost startled when he hugged her tightly. “You know, I was always surrounded by friends wherever I travelled … And I really like every single one of them. “ He paused for a moment. “But almost everywhere it was as if I was still closer to most of my Pokémon.” The boy looked directly in her eyes, their faces where close. “But … It’s different with you. Even when we first met at the back of Lugia … You’re special to me, I realized it a while ago.” He let her go and took her hand. “I love you, Goh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ash …” Goh wasn’t able to say anything more and couldn’t hide her tears of joy. Both sat down on his bed before she was ready to respond. “I’m so glad … I love you, too.” Ash wiped away her tears and smiled happy.</p><p>“I feel bad when I’m the reason every time you cry,” he apologized softly. “But I guess this time it’s different, right?”</p><p>“I hope so …” Goh smiled happy and felt secure enough to ask about <em>it</em>. “Well, maybe the crying will stop if we can be … not only partners in researching.”</p><p>“You mean … you want me to be your boyfriend?” Goh nodded and was shyer again. But she realized there was nothing to worry when Ash kissed her carefully on the cheek. “I’d love to … And I really thought you wouldn’t want to. After all what happened I thought you want someone better than me.”</p><p>“No, you’re the best. There is no one like you and I don’t want to be with somebody else.” Goh was surprised Ash thought about it in that way. And she was afraid <em>she </em>was the one not being good enough … But this was all nonsense.</p><p>“You really flustered me, you know?” Ash spoke quietly and hold Goh’s face gently in his hands. “I should get a reward for being that gallant … If you don’t mind, of course.”</p><p>“Yeah, I would appreciate it …” Goh knew he was talking about to kiss her <em>on the lips</em>. Usually she would be nervous about it … But she felt it was alright. She really wanted to have her first kiss with Ash and couldn’t wait for it …</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe … I guess this is the perfect ending for this chapter. Being mean is so funny sometimes xD<br/>Just joking. This story was originally supposed to end with this kiss, but I had a much better idea a while ago … You’ll understand what I’m talking about at the end of the final chapter x3<br/>Anyways  … I just had to have Sobble in this story in some way … This little baby is just too adorable, don’t you think so?<br/>Hope you’re looking forward to the next chapter. It’s the last one of this part after all ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A bright future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goh felt like this was just a perfect dream and never wanted to wake up. She would die if this never really happened … But she just knew it wasn’t her imagination because she noticed Ash cuddled on her. Goh guessed it was already morning after sleeping in the same bed as him, but she wanted to stay like this. She enjoyed being in his arms, it felt so warm and safe … But all things have to come to an end.</p><p>“… Pika?” Pikachu and the other Pokémon already climbed off to top bunk and were staring at their trainers. Of course they knew about their feelings and were really happy when they realized these two humans finally confessed to each other. They didn’t worry too much, because they would have heard it if they went <em>too far</em>.</p><p>“’Morning,” Ash mumbled first, but he was like awake at once when he looked at Goh’s sleepy face. He couldn’t hold back to kiss her on the forehead. “Hope you slept well?”</p><p>“I never had a better sleep,” she responded amorous and had to think about all these feelings that finally were reality.</p><p>“Well … Hope you weren’t too disappointed that I’m not that experienced in kissing like you maybe thought.” Ash laughed a little bit embarrassed. “Like I told you while ago, I was always the one being kissed and-“</p><p>“And like <em>I</em> already told you, I don’t want to hear about this,” Goh interrupted him, but this time without sulking. She smiled, knowing that she was the one Ash wanted to be with. “But don’t worry, I’ll forgive you. I liked it …” She smirked. “We could continue and <em>practice</em> a little bit …” She saw Ash getting red and felt her own cheeks like burning, but then let go of Ash’s hug. “… But not now. We’re research fellows after all and the world of Pokémon is waiting for us.” She got up out of the bed and was amused how cute Ash was. Pouting at first, but after hearing something about Pokémon he was full of energy and always ready for the adventure.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited what we’ll see today,” he claimed curious. “Hope I can fight some opponents in the World Championships and increase my ranking!”</p><p>“Guess you were always like this, huh?” Goh had to laugh a little bit while looking excusing at Raboot and Sobble. It seemed like these two were more shocked by the two humans flirting like that than Pikachu and Riolu. “I bet you were in the same high spirits when you participated in all these leagues.”</p><p>“You’re right,” he admitted proud. “I wish you could see it yourself … But it looks like there is no regional league left.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Goh raised an eyebrow. “I thought you know how big the world is … Or did you ever participate in Galar’s league? Or one of the even more far away regions like -“</p><p>“Wait, what? Galar has a league?!” Ash looked so irritated and Goh couldn’t believe he didn’t know.</p><p>“Of course, my little bonehead. Leon is not only the world champion, but also the Galar Champ. And Raihan and also Bea are <em>gymleaders</em> from Galar … Oh Jeez.”</p><p>“Wow …” Ash was almost speechless, how couldn’t he notice? “That means I should try the Galar league …”</p><p>“But you’re already the Alola Champ,” Goh reminded him almost reproachfully. “I don’t know if it’s against the rules, but it wouldn’t be fair to the other participants.”</p><p>“Uh … Why?” Ash cried out and Pikachu sighed embarrassed while Riolu could feel his pain, or whatever to call this.</p><p>“Don’t be sad.” Goh didn’t want to admit how much fun this teasing was. “I heard participating in the World Championships means you’re not allowed to enter a gym challenge anyways.” She saw him nodding insightful and he was about to get some clothes from his wardrobe. The girl knew this was the time to leave his room, she had to get changed anyways. “Well, I guess the regional leagues are more typical for rookies like me … Anyways, I’ll see you at breakfast-“</p><p> </p><p>“… Huh?” Goh was surprised when Ash hugged her suddenly from behind and cuddled happier than ever on her.</p><p>“Oh Goh, this is such a wonderful idea! I didn’t know you could be even more perfect!” The black haired girl was irritated by his words. “You participate in Galar League while I’m fighting in the World Championships … It’s almost like I finally get the meaning of romantic stuff!”</p><p>“Eh … W-what … W-wait a moment!” Goh couldn’t believe her boyfriend got it all wrong. “I can’t battle in Galar League! My fighting skills are far away from being good!” She freed herself from the hug, but Ash just smiled.</p><p>“Don’t say that, you’re learning very fast. You’re even better than me when I fought at Indigo League!”</p><p>“T-thanks …” Goh was flustered, but still wanted to explain why she shouldn’t try the gym challenge. “B-but … I want to complete the Poké Dex on my way to catch Mew! I mustn’t lose sight of my goal!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, that won’t happen.” He put encouraging his hands on her shoulders. “Galar has so many different kinds of Pokémon, you’ll catch many of them while travelling. And thinking about the Wild Area … I bet we can finally explore it meanwhile. I know how much you want that …”</p><p>“T-that’s right, but … Will we have enough time to do it all? I don’t want to burden you or even disturb you in participating -“</p><p>“You could never bother me,” Ash said soft. “I can’t get enough of you … And it would be so great to train together …”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds kinda cute,” Goh had to admit and her cheeks felt like burning again. “But am I really not going to slow you down? I know how much you wish to battle Leon again …” She was getting sad again. “And I’m afraid that our ways might part. What if there not enough participating trainers of the World Cham-“</p><p>“No, please don’t say that ever again.” Ash was almost shocked by these words. “There will be no problems. You know, I traveled through most regions with friends that had different goals than me … And it was no problem to combine them on the way. While I got my battles at the gyms, my friends were there to cheer on me. And I did the same whenever there was a contest, showcase or anything else … Trust me, it’s a lot easier to travel together. You should know that from our adventures so far …” Ash blushed a little bit. “And I can’t imagine taking part in the World Championships without you by my side.”</p><p>“You really mean it, yeah?” Goh was touched by his words and started to believe he would stay with her even after this. She wasn’t afraid anymore he could leave after this battle season … And even if he would like to go to a new place … Maybe she could go with him? There might be new Pokémon she never had seen before, so she could fill her Poké Dex with even more entries … And that means she wouldn’t have to choose between Mew and Ash … <em>Her dear beloved Ash.</em> But … “I … guess we’ve to talk with Professor Cerise about it first. I don’t know if he’ll like both of his research fellows to leave for a long time …”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s ask him!”</p><p>“A-at once …?” Goh was surprised how easy it was to Ash. “D-don’t you worry he’ll be disappointed?”</p><p>“No, we’ll explore the mysteries of Galar after all,” Ash explained like it was normal. “And don’t forget the Wild Area!”</p><p>“But we need more time …” She was nervous, it was just all of a sudden. “We don’t know at which time the gym challenge starts and ends, and Galar is different from most other regions!” She gulped. “You can only participate if you get a letter of endorsement that ensures you’re eligible to take part!” Goh lowered her voice. “And I don’t think there’s anyone in Galar who’ll write this for me.”</p><p>“No problem at all!” Ash had an idea. “Didn’t Professor Cerise mention he knows Professor Magnolia very well? We’ll ask him if he could arrange for a meeting … And as soon as she gets how clever and talented you are, she’ll write it voluntarily for you! And the rest will be easy, just give it a try!”</p><p>“A-and all the other stuff we wanted to do?” Goh was some kind of overwhelmed. “Didn’t you say yesterday the son of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnett was finally born and you can’t wait to visit them? And what about the grand festival of Kanto? We promised Dawn to watch some of her performances!” Goh wasn’t finished yet. “And I guess Serena also told you she’s in Unova right now and how great the musicals and movies with Pokémon are … I … want to watch it, too … Together with you …”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute,” Ash said when he put his finger on her lips and Goh was quiet at once. “But you can calm down, we’ll do this all before heading to Galar I guess … And I’m sure the Pokéstar Studios and the Musical Theater won’t run away.” He smiled joyful. “Of course we’ll fly to Alola as soon as possible. I can’t wait to meet little Lei … And to tell everyone there I got the best girlfriend in the whole world!” He slightly blushed, but not as much as Goh. “Hehe … Guess I’ve to tell mom we’re together now. She’ll be so happy … She likes you very much, you know. And Dawn, too … Did I ever mention I entered a contest once, too? It’s really refreshing to try new things …”</p><p>“I think I get what you mean … I learned so many new things by your side.” Goh knew she wouldn’t be here if she never met him … An imagination she never wanted to have again. Not only being without Ash … She wouldn’t have met any of her Pokémon. Thankfully she looked aside where Raboot and Sobble were standing … And Goh was surprised by Raboots expression. “Huh …? Are you so touched by Ash’s lovely words towards me, or why are you looking like that?”</p><p>“I guess your buddy is totally getting in the idea you participate at Galar’s gym challenge,” Ash explained and gained a fast nodding from the fire Pokémon. “You shouldn’t make him wait any longer and already say you’ll join and he’s coming with you.”</p><p> “Aw, I get it …” Goh had to admit this was very cute and sighed. “Alright, Raboot. We’ll try to make our way to this Galar League. Of course you and also Sobble will be part of the team.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ra …” Raboot felt like a dream was becoming true. “Raboot! Raboot!” It was like he was triumphing and cuddled to his trainer’s legs happily. “Ra!” After that he hugged Sobble who was frightened by surprise, but without making himself invisible. But when the first shock was over, Sobble agreed in Raboot cheering and together they ran out of the room right to Cerise Park.</p><p>“Looks like they can’t wait to tell the others,” Ash winked and laughed amused when Riolu followed them.</p><p>“Well, who can resist such puppy eyes?” Goh joked at first, but had to sigh. “I just hope they won’t be too disappointed … The Galar League seems to have high standards. Can I really fulfill these demands?”</p><p>“Still worrying?” Ash didn’t know if his next moves were the best … But he tried to convince her there was nothing to be afraid of. “It doesn’t matter if you win the league or not … I speak from experience. It’s just important you never give up, understand?” He pressed her softly at the wall behind her and pinned her hands there. “Maybe … I should give you a little motivation, <em>Gloria</em>?”</p><p>“A-ash …” Goh was getting nervous at first, but to her own surprise she nodded pleading. Normally she didn’t like it that much to be called by her real girls name … But she couldn’t help it. The way he said it … While she was asking herself if this was what is called <em>to be turned on</em>, she felt his lips on hers. And it was even better than this night …</p><p> </p><p>Ash let go of her hands and grabbed her face to deepen the kiss. Goh’s freed hands found his back easily and she wrapped her arms gently around him, enjoying the kissing. She wished they could stay forever like this, but then Ash slowly pulled back, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I hope this is enough … <em>for now at least</em> …”</p><p>“Eh … Y-yeah, o-of course …” Goh felt like her legs were giving in, but Ash noticed at once and sat her slowly down on the bed.</p><p>“Sorry …” Ash blushed a little bit while Goh was completely red at her face. “I couldn’t resist, I guess. And I wanted a little revenge after you teased me earlier … You can rest while I begin the talk with Professor Cerise, alright?” He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before rushing out of the room. “’Morning, Chloe!,” Goh heard from the floor, but didn’t realize at this moment. She starred shocked at Pikachu who was with them <em>the whole time</em>.</p><p>“Chu …” It seemed that Ash’s buddy was also a little bit embarrassed by what he saw. But he decided to leave Goh alone, she should calm down a little bit. “Pika, pika!” He ran after his trainer, but smiled. He wasn’t involved in this stuff, the humans had to deal on their own with that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goh was still out of breath and irritated. How it was possible Ash had so many facets? One time he was just adorable, in the next second like dense, and then so … seductive, making her feel like melting under his touch … She tried to ignore it for now, somehow she was even looking forward to tell her family and everyone else they’re together now. And even more to this Galar adventure … But then she jumped up.</p><p>“Oh no!” Goh just realized her boyfriend ran in his sleeping clothes to the Professor and she didn’t want to imagine what the man will conclude out of this … “I … have to get after him!” While running throw the opened door she noticed she didn’t appeared any better than him. She had to go to her own room first and change her clothes, before anyone could see her coming out of his room like this … “Eh …” But it was already too late and she badly needed a diversion. “H-hey Chloe … I thought today is no school …? S-so you wanna j-join Ash and me today like a few days ago in Pewter City? Y-you seemed to like s-searching for fossils …” Goh should’ve suspected she was near, Ash greeted her just a minute ago. And now she was like caught by her childhood friend who looked teasing at her after the first shock.</p><p>“Congratulations,” Chloe said almost grinning. “I’m so happy you two are finally together … But I was hoping you would take it a little bit slower. It seemed your night was some kind of … overwhelming, right?” She suppressed a laugh. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Professor Cerise, Goh and I have something important to talk about with you!” Ash’s excited voice was heard by them and Goh was flustered once again.</p><p>“I just wanted to say your new secret is safe with me …” Chloe sighed amused. “But I guess there is no concealing when you’re with Ash Ketchum, right?”</p><p>“I … You know … Ah, it’s really not what it looks like!” Goh was almost freaking out. Why had Ash to be such an idiot sometimes? But … After all he was <em>her idiot</em>.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope you’re not too surprised by this ending … But I had this idea because I really want to see something about the Galar League in the anime. Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s great that Ash is like on a new level now, being a champ and participating at the World Championships … But completely without the League of the current region something is missing, even if the anime is about every region and not only Galar … Maybe you understand what I’m talking about. <br/>I want to write a continuation of this story with that idea. At first I was a little bit insecure, because I’m too inexperienced in writing battles … But I thought I could try to combine it with the whole Darkest Day thing after I was a little bit disappointed how they did it in the anime … You know, like I want to write an alternative version of this with some hints of the games … Or something like that^^° <br/>I don’t know if it’s a good idea to take this challenge … But I would really like to give it a try. This wouldn’t be the whole travel through Galar, but the Champion Cup at Wyndon and stuff like that. In my opinion Goh is about to become a good trainer, so my choice isn’t the worst I guess ;)</p><p>Anyways … Thank you for reading this story. I hope it wasn’t too bad and some of you could enjoy it. And perhaps I’m a lucky one and anyone wants to read the following part of this x3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>